A Season in Wutai
by fantasypen
Summary: Sephiroth as well as Zack and Cloud are sent to Wutai to handle a rebel threat against ShinRa, Sayuna's background remains a mystery and Hojo's arrival adds to the tension, Enemies may be allies, and allies are not what they seem.
1. The Weapon Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own Square or any of the characters.

**Alert: Some changes have been made to the story; the ages of the characters have been changed to make the timeline make more sense. If you've been reading, please be aware.**

Chapter 1 The Weapon Artist

The sound of the slow and steady ticking of the clock resonated throughout the large office of the General, each tick reminding him of how slow the day was passing by and how he wished he didn't have to be there in his lonely office. The office being unusually quiet due to the absence of Zachary Sinclair, His second in command partner, also First Class SOLDIER. Zachary, who preferred himself to be called Zack, was out on an assignment that would probably take up the whole day, well not really, but because the General knew Zack was bound to get sidetracked and as Zack would call it "give extra attention to the minor details", the General knew he wouldn't be seeing him until tomorrow.

The assurance of that fact never bothered him, the general liked being alone, when he could think to himself and immerse himself in his various studies. True, his reputation and demeanor had indeed served to increase the length of time he spent alone, but not more than he considered bothersome. But today it was bothersome, being at his desk which had the half completed paperwork sprawled across it and the evening sun just seeping lavishly into the room. Unusually, there was not one annoying call from the company President asking him to do something that wasn't worth his attention, neither any need to check up on matters concerning any training going on in the barracks. Today had been completely still.

The General released a long drawn out sigh, breathed out full of his boredom. He stretched his arms out above his head and crossed them behind his head, leaning back into the big leather chair and turned to look out the window. He could see the mountains of Mideel in the distance, bathing in the sun, but that was about it, since he was high up in the building. He frowned slightly from some unknown emotion, but was drawn out of his thought when the phone rang loudly beside him, causing him to frown a little more. It was too late in the day for any nonsense. He stared through narrowed eyes at the phone for a second longer before he answered.

"Yes", he said slightly exasperated but his voice rich all the same..

"General Sephiroth sir", said a voice on the other end of the line. "The president has requested that you go to weapons technology, they need your approval on the new plans for development and ask that you order any upgrades while you are there. Rufus Shinra will also be waiting for you there".

"Whatever does he want with me?" replied Sephiroth biting back an annoyed growl, it was just too late in the day for nonsense.

"There are some issues he wants to address regarding the rebel threat from Wutai, this is all I know sir" replied the voice.

"That is all then?" Sephiroth inquired. "Yes sir" said the voice. "Shall I confirm for you sir?".

"Yes" Sephiroth said flatly and then hung up the phone with a little attitude. What nerve that little Shinra had, since when did he get to address any issues regarding how to handle any threat. As far as Sephiroth knew it was he himself who laid out any and all successful military strategy that brought victory to them over Wutai 5 years ago. Did Rufus think he couldn't handle the new rebellion spawning out from Wutai now, that he needed his input, because he surely did not.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly in agitation, causing his long silver bangs to sway in unison. He had the rest of his hair secured in a braid the fell on his mid back. After a second more he sighed, got up, grabbed his long leather jacket and headed out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Not to much later Sephiroth arrived at Weapon's Technology center. Sephiroth had never actually been inside, even though he had almost constant contact with them. He often would receive and send orders to them for any new recruits in SOLDIER have them repair or replace any damaged weapons, as well as stay posted on any information on new weapons testing, and in particular any weapons using materia enhancements. So Sephiroth did feel a little curious about seeing the inside working of the place, but first things first, he wanted to get Rufus out of the way. So ignoring the scenery in the main lobby he headed straight to the suite where he was to meet little Shinra, though he did note the place had a futuristic style to it and that the dominant color of the place was white, white floor tiles ,white walls, white furniture. He didn't see the point in designing the place this way, it wasn't really the look of a weapons technology lab in his opinion, but alas, interior decorating wasn't his field anyway, so he just left it at that.

He could hear Rufus before he stepped into the suite, there were other voices as well, one of which sounded like the president. Sephiroth released another quick sigh before going in. The three well known faces to him regarded his entry as they all faced his way, they didn't move, but Rufus beckoned him to come join them at the long table that they were sitting around in the gray colored room, which also had a white carpet. Along with Rufus was his father, Mr.Shinra and also the CEO of weapon's development Lieutenant Vince Braxton. Sephiroth took a seat across from Braxton and readied himself for whatever audacious ideas they were going to throw at him.

Mr. Shinra started, "General, I'll get right to the point" he paused. "This rebellion is going beyond my tolerance, no doubt you've heard of the attempted bombing of the resistance force already stationed in northern Wutai". Sephiroth simply gave a curt nod, who did he think he was talking to? Of course he heard of it.

"Well, he continued. I don't want to let those stubborn fools even get a glimpse of toleration from us, I want them completely incapacitated with no doubt as to who still has control, from here on out. Wutai is full of pious zealots who'll jump on the bandwagon with this rebellion and we'll have another war on our hands for sure".

Sephiroth raised his hand to his chin, not really listening to anything the President had just related. "What are you suggesting, Mr. President?" he said flatly, almost sarcastically but flat nonetheless.

Shinra started again, "The plans for the Even Lifestream distribution to the reactors are taking priority now so I need this dealt with quietly and as quickly as possible, I want you to go to Wutai low profile with any First Class recruits you choose, your best only."

"And how many should accompany me?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Five or six at the most, less is even better". Shinra replied.

Sephiroth had nothing more to inquire about since he had done many hush operations before, he like them better anyway because he could do things his way without hardly any interference, something he valued highly personally.

"So when do we leave?" Sephiroth inquired again.

"After we find you a qualified interpreter" was Shinra's answer, which came as a surprise to Sephiroth because he had forgotten about the language element in all this, staying low profile would mean that they would have to intermingle with the locals. Sephiroth had indeed picked up some Wutainese during the war, but he probably had forgotten most and what he had learned wasn't nearly enough to get him what he needed in any conversation.

Rufus's smooth voice popped him from his thoughts, "Apparently there isn't anyone within SOLDIER that speaks Wutainese, and anyone we found with any contact with us that does speak the language, would be useless in circumstances such as these".

Braxton followed Rufus, the older man with a deep voice, "Besides that, anyone with biased feelings on the war could be a liability, not to mention potentially a threat. So getting someone out of Wutai is out of the question. From what I know we are dealing with a Shinobi group and even though they have a secretive order in Wutai, its influence is widespread, so spies are also a matter of concern".

Sephiroth, though hearing everything being said remained stuck in his thoughts. He didn't like the way this was going already. An interpreter meant he would have to depend on someone, whoever this someone was, for his information. This disturbed him though he didn't think anyone would dare to challenge him that way. Other than that, the only other problem would be the individual themselves, but Sephiroth figured he could deal with it as long as that individual stayed out of his way and did their job correctly. With that, he came out of his reverie in time to hear Mr. Shinra say that he would be leaving for Junon in two days and he'll be leaving Rufus as overseer to this operation. Sephiroth instantly thought of going into another reverie at that, but decided to shoot the young man a warning glare instead his mako infused eyes beaming. Rufus noticed and smirked at him across the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth exited the room first, half relieved because it was over, and half agitated because something else had started. It was always someone else's mess that he had to clean up and as long as he was General in Shinra Company it would always be that way.

He realized he was being followed by Rufus, and didn't slow up as he waltz right on the elevator, unfortunately Rufus waltzed right in with him, his lips curling into an obnoxious smirk as he got on. Sephiroth crossed him arms and ignored the other young man's presence, while he himself put his own arms behind his back and stood beside Sephiroth, who was at least four inches taller than himself. They both remained there in silence staring at the elevator door as it moved downward to its destination. Sephiroth thought about asking the little brat what he wanted, but he figured he didn't have to indulge him, nor did he want to. He had other things to do anyways.

The ding of the elevator told them that they were at the desired floor and its doors opened before them. Sephiroth stepped out without a word, and Rufus followed. Sephiroth walked on as the all too expected voice finally came from behind. "Are you going to the weapon's division now Sephiroth?"

"Yes" his curt reply, full of agitation

"Have you ever been there before?" the smooth voice said.

"No" was all Rufus got back. He smirked at the General's social skills.

"Neither have I", he informed the General, who seemed none too interested. He continued, "So I am rather curious myself, I'm sure you don't mind if I tag along with you".

Sephiroth didn't reply, he walked on ahead of him.

They got to the doors of the lab which were big and white like some much of the scenery, and pushed through. It led to another short hallway that had large glass windows allowing them to see into the lab. Just as Sephiroth expected it had white tiled floors and walls. He noticed the room was quite large and there were long coffin shaped machines, at least 15 of them in the room. Against the wall in the far left of the room there was another type of machine, large as well and there were two of those. There were apparently three more large rooms besides that one but he couldn't see anything in those yet. Rufus was still behind him, obviously observing the surrounding as well. At the end of the hallway they came to a security panel and both scanned their identification and moved into the lab.

Once inside, Sephiroth could see partly into another room which was even larger and it looked like a gym. He easily discerned it was where they did testing. Turning away from that room he peered across into another room which contained all kind of weird things, though neatly organized in particular he seen what appeared to be a very large stone slate that was about 4ft tall and 4ft wide. Rufus on the other hand was looking for the people since he hadn't seen anyone yet. He headed towards the back of the lab where the office was to find someone, but the beeping from the security panel alerted him and Sephiroth that someone was entering.

A second later a girl came in, not noticing the two men, her back turned to them. She was fiddling with some panel on the wall. Though they couldn't see her entire face but they both noticed she was young, which too them didn't seem quite right. She had her long black hair up in a neat ponytail that fell to the middle of her back curling into a spiral as it fell. She was dressed in a white short sleeve top which was quite plain in the front, but the back had a large keyhole type cut-out so it revealed her back a little bit. She had on black shorts and black boots. Her skin tone was that of coffee with way too much cream added, She was shapely and stood about 5'4.

She fiddled with the panel a second more before she finally noticed them, but they still surprised her as they had guessed because she turned around suddenly, mouth slightly agape; drowning them in the bluest gray eyes they had ever seen.

Before any of them had a chance to talk a chubby gray headed man came out the office, he was Professor Lockheart, and head of the weapon's division. All eyes moved on him for the moment, and the two men stepped forward towards him.

"General" the gray head man started, "Mr. Shinra, I believe this is the first time you've been here, this is quite the honor". Lockheart was a jovial type of fellow, he always seemed happy with his duties. Sephiroth who had often talked to Lockheart on the phone sensed this early on about him.

"It's been awhile since you've sent the Masamune for any service; I guess you've been taking well enough care of it, hm?"

Sephiroth simply nodded, taking care of his favorite sword was something he'd never had a problem with.

"Well, come to my office and I'll show you the new plans", and that said Lockheart retreated into the office and Sephiroth following him. Rufus looked back to the girl before he followed them. She was scanning over some files and punching on some keypad. She looked up at him, and he nodded before turning around and going into the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Not much later the three men came out; Lockheart was holding the files to new plan in his hand. Sephiroth upon entering scanned the testing room again.

"Show me the materia enhancement you were talking about" he said

Lockheart, who was looking wildly around the room, stared at Sephiroth blankly as if he hadn't heard what he said.

"Oh yes, of course" he stammered. "This way" he said before leading them into the testing lab.

It was bigger than Sephiroth had thought it to be when he'd first seen it from the other room. Lining the walls there were large glass displays holding all kinds of swords and guns. Across the room there were large vaults, which probably held the materia. In the center of the room, there were some type of targets that had been placed there. A noise caused them all to look up toward the high ceiling. Sephiroth watched as this trapeze type contraption was being slowly lowered toward the floor; with the girl he'd seen earlier hanging from it with one hand. He was actually quite impressed with her strength as she held on, not appearing to be struggling in the least.

He heard Lockheart muttering something behind him and he turned toward him, not sure if he was talking to him or not. His answer was provided him when Lockheart beckoned the girl who was still in mid-air. "Sayuna" he called, "I need you to process these now" he said, waving the files that were in his hand. The girl finally reached the floor and she began walking towards them. To Sephiroth's surprise when she reached them she bowed her head slightly to both of them and then went to Lockheart. He handed her the files, smiling nervously.

"Thanks" he said still smiling. "Oh did Tifa call today?"

"Yeah, she called me around 1:00 today; she said she'll meet us later tonight, she has something she wants to show us".

Sephiroth noted the girl's soft, almost melodic voice, but what he was really paying attention too was her accent. It was different and he knew she definitely didn't grow up in this area. Rufus also noted this as well.

"Alright, oh, how were the results with the Shuriken with the lightning materia?" Lockheart asked her.

She stared as if contemplating something, "I'm going to have to work with that a little more, the rebound packs a little too much force, I don't even think Yuffie would appreciate that". The girl smirked to herself before she disappeared into the other room.

Lockheart then turned his attention back to Sephiroth and Rufus. "She's been working on the enhancements for the past six months" he said in a matter-of-factly tone. Sephiroth nodded, but before the man could continue Rufus interrupted.

"What are her duties here?" he asked, eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"She's one of our weapon's designer and analyst. Her specialty is swords, exotic and short blades. She also determines what weapons are the best for any of the SOLDIER and Turk recruits." He explained.

Sephiroth also listened with interest. "How long has she been here? He asked.

"For about four years now"

"She seems young" Sephiroth said, lifting an eyebrow, demanding more information from the older man.

"She's 21 years old, a year younger than my daughter Tifa", he cleared his throat. "I trained her in weapon making, and she mastered the concepts pretty fast. She had studied it before and that's why I recruited her".

"Where did she study?" Rufus spoke up "She doesn't seem like she comes from here?"

"When she came here she said she lived in Midgar, but once she and my daughter got close, she convinced her to move to Nibelheim. She takes care of her younger sister, her parents died awhile back". He paused. "As regards her training, she said she learned from her father'.

Sephiroth and Rufus then ceased their interrogation, and the older man proceeded to show them the enhancements.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

By then it had reached 6:00, and then two men started making their way out the lab. Professor Lockheart had shown them out and hastily began preparing himself to leave as well.

Rufus and Sephiroth made their way through the long hallway once again. Sephiroth had since gotten used to Rufus's presence, but he was still eager to be his party of one. They made another turn, and up ahead of them was the girl. She was sitting on the white benches that were scattered along the hallway, talking on her PHS quietly.

As they got closer, their ears registered the muffled sounds coming from her mouth.

"_Nani o shiteiru no…Un ii desu yo_ ".

Realizing the sounds didn't make sense, they quickly made sense of the type of sounds she was emitting.

_Demo ne, atashi ni matte…Mou sugu kaeru yo ne…Un sou desu ne_

She hung up and sighed, only to realize that two extremely important men were staring right on top of her.

"Uh, umm" was all she managed to get out.

She arched her neck hard because of their height over her, staring first at the tall silver haired man, and then glancing quickly at the other man before her eyes trailed back to Sephiroth. His face showing his close attention to her, but everything else about his face was unreadable. The intensity of his deep green eyes mixed with blue seemed to burn through her as he narrowed them slightly. All to fast, she got intimidated and started shifting her gaze uncomfortably to the floor.

"You speak Wutainese?", came the velvet voice directed at her.

"Uh, yes", she stammered, somewhat startled by the question.

"Fluently?" Sephiroth asked, not taking his eyes off her

"Yes", she answered again, wondering why they were interested.

Sephiroth then leaned over her, lowering his face closer to hers, and staring directly in her gray eyes. She held a breath in her lungs as he grabbed her hand and held it his own.

"Then Sayuna", he said, I'm hoping that you'll be able to help me".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is my first story; and I'm still trying to work out how to use this website since I'm new to all this. So please review and tell me how you liked the first chapter, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Thanks.

**Please note if you were reading before the story takes place 5 years after the war instead of 1 year. And Sayuna is now 21.**


	2. The Art of Persuasion

Chapter 2: The Art of Persuasion

Sayuna could scarcely believe what had happened. She wasn't even sure if she had completely understood any of it. Before she knew it, she was involved in a military operation to retaliate against the rebellion in Wutai.

Her role being to act as translator and guide to the most powerful military strategist she'd ever known, Sephiroth, but also to any other First Class Soldiers he brought along. This was clearly not something she thought would happen ever in her life, but what bothered her more was everything involved in it threatened to shake her life to the core.

She was walking alone on her way home, having left the labs nearly two hours ago, playing back in her mind how she'd gotten herself into this situation. Remembering…

_Sephiroth upon grabbing her hand, gently pulled her too her feet. She'd heard him say she could probably help him, but it hadn't registered clearly in her mind. Once on her feet, he released her hand and started walking toward the end of the hallway. She automatically followed him, with the other man trailing behind her slowly._

_Once out the hall, she walked over to Sephiroth who was standing in an empty corner by a window. There was a white lounge chair there and she could tell her wanted her to sit. His presence was so demanding, Sayuna felt she'd be crushed under its weight. _

_She sat down as Rufus lazily strode his way over, and stood next to Sephiroth. Sayuna was surprised when Rufus started relating all the details to her, even though Sephiroth has started all this. She listened without saying a word. Once he finished, she sensed it was her turn._

_It was then that Sephiroth started questioning her, "How did you learn Wutainese?" his eyes drilling her._

_She didn't want to say it, but it was better not to lie. "I was. I was raised in Wutai" she answered, trying not to whisper._

_Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and she knew why, she resembled nothing of a classic Wutainese person, except maybe for the hair._

"_You're a citizen of Wutai?" he asked curiously, eyebrow still raised._

"_Yes" she said shakily, trying to avoid his uncomfortable gaze._

_He moved his hand to his chin in contemplation, "What's your last name?" his eyes were closed in thought._

"_It's Nishidaki",_

"_Yet you do not go by that name here do you?", Sayuna looked up at him, eyes widened in surprise. How did he know that? Then it dawned on her that Professor Lockheart probably mentioned something to him. In her investigation of thoughts, she was once again hammered under the General's piercing gaze, only it was intensifying as he waited for an answer._

" _I mean, it was Nishidaki, but it's Blake now" Sayuna replied promptly, stammering all over herself._

"_So, why did you change it?" _

_She knew that was coming next, even though it came from Rufus, either way she still didn't want to answer it. She was tempted to say personal reasons but somehow she knew that wouldn't fly over to well._

"_I..I had to" was all she could get out._

_Expecting to be body slammed with a truckload of new questions. Much to her relief, Rufus's PHS rang and after mumbling two things into the phone he excused himself. The interruption at least saved her from putting more detail in her last answer but now, she was left alone with the General and she swore her stomach was shrinking because of it._

_The General wasn't directly looking at her, which helped ease her, just a little._

"_Do you have any other living relatives in Wutai now?" he asked._

"_No" was her nervous reply_

"_You're certain?" he retorted, once again perfectly erecting his brow. What was he implying? Sayuna glared at the floor, not daring to aim it at him, but how dare he stand over her and intimidate her and now question her judgment like she was some indecisive child._

_Biting back her annoyance she answered him more firmly. "No, I don't have any family in Wutai"._

_Sephiroth suddenly shifted, startling her and she gasped. He gave her an inquiring look but a second later his expression settled back to its impassive state._

_He started again. "So in any case, you are willing to do this?" Sayuna stared up at him again. She wasn't thrilled about it, and not in the least willing. She would have liked to say no, she knew she wanted to say no. However, when a feeble "yes" came from her throat, she knew there was no turning back. _

"_Alright then, expect to hear from one of my assistants soon" With that, he turned around and began to leave, "Good evening, Miss Nishidaki" he said. His velvet voice dressing her name in a way she hadn't heard in so long. His long braid swaying softly behind him as he left. Sayuna wondered to herself what would have happened if she said no, she wondered if she even had a choice._

She had finally reached her house. Normally it would not have taken two hours to get home, but she had stopped at market on the way and decided to walk from there. The night air was warm and the breeze stirred her ponytail behind her as she fiddled with her keys. The glow from the light inside surrounded her when she opened the door and stepped in. She went right into the kitchen and satdown her bags. It wasn't long until she heard loud footsteps sounding loudly off the steps.

Sayuna was unpacking the bags as the loud teenage girl came bursting in the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, where the heck have you been?" she yelled.

Sayuna looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Yuffie, work took longer than expected and I walked home too". Yuffie didn't seem to notice her apology as she was already rummaging through the bags, hopping excitedly when she found the gyoza dumplings.

"I knew you loved me Onee-chan" she exclaimed, reaching for her chopsticks before disappearing in the living room.

Sayuna called after her, "Hey Yuffie, did anyone call?"

"Yup", Yuffie said, while stuffing her face. "Tifa's been trying to reach you all day; she said she had something to tell you".

Sayuna mentally slapped herself, she had totally forgotten about Tifa. Once she put the last bit of food away she jumped on the phone and dialed her.

"Hello", Tifa answered.

"Hey Tifa", Sayuna said back, embarrassment lining her soft voice.

"Where have you been, I've called you so many times today"

"I know I'm sorry, I got held at work a little longer than expected".

"Yeah, whatever, My dad's been home for hours" Tifa shot back sarcastically, "You know if you've got a boyfriend that you wanted to see instead, just spill it, I'll understand" she said full of mischief.

Sayuna laughed in the phone, "Yeah I wish that was the case, I really do". She paused composing herself. "So what's going on, what did you want to tell me?".

"Well", Tifa started, "Remember Cloud Strife"

"Of course I remember him"

"Well he came over today, He finally made it into SOLDIER, and he's First Class material according the standards" Tifa said excitedly.

"Wow that's awesome" Sayuna said, sort of getting cut off..

"And he looks so good too" At that, Sayuna lined her tone with perfect mischief

"Aha, so when am I going to get my invitation to the wedding?"

She could smell Tifa blushing, "Oh, please we're still just friends, Yuna". Tifa got a little quiet, "Besides he's going to really busy and so am I with training with my martial arts and so on, in fact Cloud said he's already got an assignment".

Sayuna started to brew on Tifa's last words and kind of hurried through the rest of the conversation so she could brew some more on her own. It didn't have to be the same assignment; then again she wouldn't mind at all if she had a friendly face to look into while she was there. Hopefully, the rest of the Soldiers accompanying the General wouldn't be anything like him. He was cold and extremely intimidating; just 20 seconds with him rattled her wits to pieces.

Then again why was she doing this at all, she wasn't a SOLDIER. Sure, she was pretty strong and she knew how to use any short bladed weapon well, she worked with them everyday and designed them. She'd trained the basics to new Turk recruits many times before. Though neither the General nor Rufus mentioned that she would need to fight, she was in fact more than prepared, whether she admitted it to herself or not.

But there was something else, a reason that tore at her, a reason she had to go back. The moment the opportunity presented itself through Sephiroth; she realized that it was her own need that made her unable to refuse, regardless of the man's strong presence. Wutai, it was calling out to her, something was there for her and she would have to find it, though her heart beat sped rapidly, her mind wandering to the place she'd thought she never return.

Sayuna turned out the kitchen light and glanced at the clock which read 11:38. Yuffie had since retreated upstairs and Sayuna stopped at young teenager's room to peek in and find Yuffie in a most awkward position sprawled out on the bed, well almost on the bed. Sayuna smiled to herself at the sight and fixed the unconscious 16 year old on the bed. She brushed the girl's short hair out of her wide open mouth and behind her ear; kissing her on the forehead before she left to get in her own bed and quickly drifting off too sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She hardly had any breath left; she had been running so long in this darkness. Blood had stained her arms and face_, _a river of red blinding her, but she could not stop running, she wouldn't._

_She wouldn't die now, she would make it, and she would live and they, they could not stop her. She knew they would try._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth sat down wearily on his bed. He clasped his forehead in his hands and stared at the floor. Sleep never came with much ease.

He had sent those in his party their orders promptly. Zack, Strife the new one, and Riley were who he chose. Them being his best men, he didn't hesitate. Strife, in particular had been very promising in his training. His movements exhibited a determination and grace more so than the more experienced two. He'd surpass them eventually.

Sephiroth removed his boots and his coat, dropping them to the floor in a heap before stretching out on his large bed, He groaned, and leaned up against the headboard, trying to expel his thoughts. He looked over at the clock, and it read 12:33. Sephiroth groaned again, disgusted by the fact that he could never get to sleep on the same day that woke up.

His mind wandered to the girl in the lab, Sayuna. Such a fickle little creature she was, though beautiful he believed. Totally opposite from what he expected when he first seen her, then again just the revelation of her being raised in Wutai told him that she was indeed very different from any category he would have placed her in.

He had remembered watching her descend, from the ceiling on that trapeze type contraption, hanging from it with one hand. He didn't know handful of women who could do that, let alone without struggling to hold on. The condition of her body definitely showed she kept active, and from what Lockheart told him, she was no stranger to combat, it was good to know that she wouldn't be a total liability. The girl, however in his opinion had a lot of gaps in her story, but it wasn't his concern to fill them. She wouldn't prove to be any threat to his plans, and from what he could tell she could follow directions just fine, which was his main concern. Sephiroth could also tell how easily he intimidated her, but that was a common effect he had on many people, even though he found her fear slightly irrational.

_Well,_ he thought, _it'll only make it easier to keep her in check._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright well here's chapter 2, I had to update this chapter because of some spelling mistakes. So, yeah Yuffie is now 16 instead of 14, which will probably work out better in the end. I'm sorry for the confusion, stay tuned folks.


	3. No Turning Back

Chapter 3: No Turning Back

Sayuna stirred around under her covers. The wind whistled an eerie tune loudly outside. She stirred around more and finally opened her eyes. Staring blankly at the wall, she shifted her gray orbs over to the clock on her nightstand. It was 4:05 in the morning.

The darkness cradled her room, inviting her to return to sleep, but she decided against it and swung her feet to the floor. She looked down at her top, which lay crinkled up at her feet. She had squeezed out of it sometime during her slumber, leaving herself bare from the waist up. Yawning quietly, she grabbed her short robe which was hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around herself, and then headed downstairs.

She flipped on the kitchen light, and got some milk out the fridge. Pouring some in a small pot, she set it on the stove. She was going to treat herself to some warm milk, while it caused many of her friend's noses to upturn; it was one of her and Yuffie's favorites. She grabbed some cinnamon, vanilla, and a little sugar out of the cabinet and added it in. The sweet smell filled the kitchen as the milk began to warm up, bringing a small smile to Sayuna's face as she grabbed the whisk and stirred it to frothy perfection. Once it was done she transferred it quickly to a cup and walked over to look out the window.

Sipping quietly, she gazed outside her kitchen window. The morning light was barely shining through the dark clouds in the sky. It was probably going to rain, but it was still too dark to be sure. The wind danced with the trees in the distance while the leaves clapped in unison. Soon the birds would be leading the orchestra into the morning.

It was moments like these when Sayuna would feel a certain tugging in her heart. Oh how she missed being able commune with the natural world like she used to. At one time, nature was all she had, it was always there for her when she had nothing else to comfort her, now when it cried out to her she in turn, had ignored it, not because she wanted too, but from the fear and hatred that surrounded it. Her own fear made her a traitor.

An all too familiar wetness materialized in the corners of her eyes as she thought deeper into herself. It was all true, running from the demons wouldn't save you, and eventually they would catch up with you.

BRIING, BRIING. The phone sounded off from the living room.

Sayuna raised her eyes in subdued shock, looking at the clock which read off 4:35.

She was somewhat grateful for the distraction, staying in her own little world never helped her mood.

She trudged over to the phone, sniffling a little bit.

"Hello?" she said in slight suspicion, Well it was really early.

"Miss Blake?" a feminine voice inquired on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Sayuna replied blinking in confusion.

The feminine voice started again. "I'm calling to inform you that General Sephiroth expects you to be prepared for departure today". Sayuna's eyes widened

"What?" _Already,_ she thought.

"You will be picked up at your current address and briefed about your duties on the way to the Airship terminal. Expect someone by 5:15, any questions Miss Blake?".

"Uh, no I..." Sayuna managed to stutter.

"Ok, goodbye Miss Blake". The line clicked and went dead.

Sayuna was dumbfounded. She didn't believe it was happening so fast, did they always do things like this at Shinra, send you across the planet with only 35 minutes notice.

Her eyes widened, she wasn't even packed. With a start, she rushed upstairs and straight pass Yuffie's room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yuffie", she whispered, "What am I going to do with her?" She cursed herself for not thinking about that first. She pushed through her door in her room, not stopping as she opened her closet and pulled out a medium suitcase. Sayuna frantically grabbed the first items of clothing she could find, she figured if she needed anything else she'd just have to buy it. She folded them hastily and stuffed them in her bag, not forgetting her undergarments. Scanning her closet again a large black chest that lay on the floor in the back caught her eye, she shuddered at the memories, she knew she'd have to come back to it but she had to deal with Yuffie first. Tifa was her only hope for Yuffie now, so wasting no time, she called her.

As expected Tifa was none too happy about being waken up. However it was an emergency, so she'd have to forgive her later.

"What's going on?" said a groggy voice on the other end, "You're going where?"

"I have to go to Wutai", Sayuna exasperated, "I can't tell you why right now, just please watch Yuffie".

"Sayuna, what's going on?" Tifa said, sounding more worried. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, it's not that…",

"Then what?". Tifa retorted. Sayuna sighed in defeat; Tifa was just too good a friend to let it go.

"Shinra is sending me, that's about all I can tell you right now, I'm sorry, but I have to finish packing, and I don't have a lot of time because they'll be here to pick me up soon" Sayuna explained. Silence ensued; "I'll be over in five minutes" Tifa said and hung up.

Sayuna took the time afforded her to glance at the clock. It was 4:54. Releasing a sigh, she returned to her closet. Pulling out the big chest, she ignored any antagonistic feelings that welled up inside her and opened the heavy lid. Sparklets of gold and crimson fabrics reflected off the inner top of the chest. Long forgotten silk kimonos and yukatas were safely tucked away within the chest, as well as countless pieces of hair jewelry and sandals. Sayuna looked distantly at the contents; to her it felt like peering into another world, a world distant, but familiar.

Sighing again, Sayuna searched for her items of choice and put them in her case, before going to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five minutes later, Tifa came bursting inside. Sayuna had just finished grabbing some things out the bathroom before going downstairs to meet her. Tifa was still in her red pajama tank top but she had thrown on some jean shorts, and apparently ran all the over here. Her long black hair was wild and she was breathing heavily. She leaned over with her hands on her hips, staring at the floor to catch her breath.

It was 5:03. Sayuna was near hysterical trying to think of anything she'd forgotten, she could hardly pay attention to the winded girl in front of her. She was coming downstairs because she remembered she would probably need her weapon and her materia. She crept past Tifa and got it while the girl caught her breath. She didn't exactly want Tifa to see her getting her weapons and stuff; that would just make Tifa worry more. By the time Tifa straightened up, Sayuna had it hidden in her bag.

Deep brown eyes then met gray ones, one pair reflecting acute confusion.

"Okay, tell me what's going on before I roundhouse you, why on the planet is Shinra sending you to Wutai in the middle of a rebel assault, what could any of that possibly have to do with you?" Tifa exasperated.

"They need me to be a translator that's why" Sayuna explained, fiddling hastily with her bag. "Apparently I'm all that's available right now, so much so that the General asked me himself". Tifa cocked her to the side in shock.

"Sephiroth asked you himself, you mean _the_ Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, him", Sayuna replied sort of growling it out. The zipper on her suitcase was giving her trouble.

Tifa mulled in thought, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow, so this is really important huh?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If Sephiroth is involved though, it's probably even dangerous". Her brow wrinkled a bit in confusion.

"If Shinra was going to do something about the rebels, why didn't they make a public announcement?" she asked, eyes beaming for an explanation. Sayuna met her gaze.

"They want to handle it quickly, without taking attention away from the Even Lifestream project, and no doubt that's the reason they're only sending the best in SOLDIER. I don't know, maybe they want the public to believe the rebellion died out on its own or something".

Tifa nodded in speculation of that explanation, it made sense. Companies like Shinra were bound to have plenty of dirty little secrets. Her brow wrinkled yet again.

"So how did you get involved in this, Yuna?". Sayuna let out a regretful sigh.

"I was talking on the phone to Yuffie in Wutainese, that's how".

Before Tifa could reply, a low growl of thunder got their attention.

"Aww great, Tifa growled, "I forgot my umbrella". Then she sighed, "Well I guess I'll just wait here until Yuffie wakes up anyway".

Sayuna gave Tifa a smile, "Thanks Tifa, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, oh and when Yuffie asks could you tell her the lab sent me on field research, I don't want her to worry". Tifa simply nodded.

"Yeah I'll tell her", she paused. "Do you think Cloud is going too?"

"I don't know, he's First Class though, he might be". Sayuna replied. Tifa looked to the floor for a short moment.

"Well if he is, tell him to bring you back safe".

At that moment they were both alerted to the sound of a Shinra vehicle pulling up to the house. It was 5:15 exactly. Sayuna grabbed Tifa in a quick embrace before grabbing a jacket and running outside. Tifa peered through the window, watching Sayuna disappear into a dark Shinra truck, not realizing Yuffie looming at the top of the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayuna climbed nervously, but quickly in the back of the truck, carrying her suitcase with her. Like most of Shinra's vehicles, it was a military truck. Normally, it would be full of SOLDIER recruits, this time it was only her. She sat down on the seating panel on the left side and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. The driver pulled off quickly and Sayuna opened her eyes just to see the shrinking figure of her little home fade into the distance.

She was still a little tired, but she fought back her sleepiness. She wanted to be alert as possible. The weather didn't help though. The remnants of light from the sun could hardly penetrate the dense clouds that loomed in the sky. It was completely gray. Low rumbles of thunder occasionally came, even though it hadn't started to rain. It was in the late spring, so it was humid. Sayuna hated when it was humid, it always made her tired.

The taps of the driver on the glass window that separated them got her attention.

"Uh, the General informed me that he'll brief you when you get to the terminal". He said, not even looking at Sayuna.

"I'll take you to the gate, when we get there" he continued. Sayuna nodded, but realizing he couldn't see her she shouted an "okay" to him.

She sat back and folded her hands in her lap, leaning her head back once again.

_Well,_ she thought to herself, _I guess there's no turning back now._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little time had passed till the truck came to a rough halt, almost jerking Sayuna off the seat. She looked around curiously for the driver who had apparently left his seat, and almost jumped out of her skin when he tapped loudly on the back of the truck, beckoning her attention. Sayuna then jumped to her feet and climbed out.

Once out, she followed him into the busy airship terminal. The place was huge and people were everywhere. Sayuna had never been there before and she would have liked to look around hadn't been that she was trying to keep up closely with the inattentive driver. The last thing she needed was to lose him in this large crowd, especially since he probably hadn't even spared her a glance. I mean, as if his driving wasn't jerky enough, the guy was skipping in and out of the crowds too. Sayuna was highly relieved when he finally slowed up at one of the gates.

He turned to her and pointed his hand toward a group of three men sitting at the far side of the lobby. "That's your party over there" he said, before walking off toward them himself. She was going to say thanks, hadn't he walked off, so she just followed him.

As they got closer, Sayuna felt her stomach knotting up slowly. She wasn't outgoing by nature so meeting new people wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but hey you do what gotta do right? She examined them while she closed the distance between them. One of them had wild spikey black hair and he was bent over laughing across from another guy, much larger in build and wearing a black bandana. Next to the guy with the black spikey hair, was a blonde, and a familiar one at that. Well, even though Sayuna didn't know Cloud personally, she had seen pictures of him at Tifa's and had heard lots about him. She did meet him one time as well.

The driver who reached them first, went right over to the black haired man and muttered something to him while Sayuna shyly crept up. She seen the black haired man peer over the driver's shoulder to look at her, and she got a good glimpse of his face. The driver then stood aside, and took a seat in the lobby a little farther away from the rest of the party. As if on cue all eyes were on her.

The black haired man wasted no time in approaching her.

"So you must be our guide, Miss Blake is it?" he said, grinning enormously, "And I must say it is most _certainly_ a pleasure to have you with us" he continued, while at the same time grabbing her free hand and kissing it lightly. In the corner of her eye, Sayuna could see the other two men chuckling lightly and she couldn't help herself from smiling as well from the man's bold actions.

"My name is Zack Sinclair" he continued "Those two over there are my apprentices, Cloud Strife and Sam Riley".

"Apprentice my " muttered the big guy with the bandana. While the blonde laughed.

"If there's anything you need ask me" Zack declared, releasing her hand and pointing to himself.

"Thanks", Sayuna said, blushing slightly. Zack then winked at her and sat back down.

Sayuna also sat down but next to Cloud, who nodded at her, smiling warmly. Sayuna could see why Tifa had such a crush on him, he was extremely attractive. His eyes, though fused with mako were the richest blue she'd ever seen, not to mention his body was sculpted very nicely. Zack was good-looking as well, his eyes were a baby blue and he was muscular as expected, and quite tall. Riley was the biggest in stature, but Sayuna doubted that what would appear to be fat was actually fat, but rather solid muscle. She could tell he was tough, and though not as attractive as the other two, something in his face could indeed be described as cute.

Riley's voice interrupted her acute observations of the men when he asked her first name.

"It's Sayuna" she replied feeling more at ease.

"So you know a lot about Wutai?" Riley followed up.

"Well, I lived there for a long time so know a lot about the getting around and stuff" she said, feeling a little distant.

"Really?" came Cloud's voice, "I didn't know you lived there, Tifa never told me"

Sayuna expected that since she never really told Tifa that much about it anyhow.

"I visited Tifa last night, and she didn't even tell me you were coming with us". He continued.

"I know," she answered "I didn't get a chance to tell Tifa until today, it was really short notice".

Cloud nodded, "I see, yeah it's always like that". His statement earned him nods from the other two as well.

After a short moment of silence, Zack stood up and announced the General's arrival. All heads turned, Sayuna's being the last. The whole terminal seemed to note the presence of the tall warrior as he closed the distance between himself and the rest of the group awaiting him with long, graceful strides. His platinum hair flowing freely, in harmony with his steps.

The driver, whom Sayuna had nearly forgotten about, met the General before he reached the rest of the group. He said something to him and was handed something, Sayuna figured it was his pay because after he received it he turned around and left just that quickly. The General then came over to them.

The three men stood up and offered the General a salute and he returned it. Sayuna, sort of not knowing what to do stood up as well. He came up beside her, towering over her, but he didn't regard her presence

"Sinclair" the General started, his rich voice dazing her just a bit, "Did you take care the flight arrangements?"

"Aye, Aye sir" was his reply "We're ready to go".

"Alright then, let's go" he said coolly.

The three Soldiers all at once picked up their gear and moved toward the boarding gate. Sayuna scrambled around grabbing her bag, hurrying to catch up. In her haste, she didn't realize Sephiroth had not yet moved and her back collided with his chest. Mentally cursing herself, she turned around and met his hypnotizing gaze. Though his eyes didn't hold the intensity it had when he questioned her, she still could not detach herself from them. She had remembered to step back because his height made her arch her neck uncomfortably.

She had meant to apologize but she found her tongue wouldn't work. Why did he have this affect on her? She just couldn't understand. It was not as if she had a solid reason to feel this way.

"There's nothing wrong is there, Miss Blake?" he said, finally addressing her, his face impassive as ever.

"I, uh" she stuttered, "No sir". Sayuna looked to the floor once again, disgusted with herself. She could still feel his gaze scrutinizing her, probably because she was standing there like a moron. She spoke up again,

"Well actually, I never did get told what exactly I was supposed to do".

He seemed to shrug her words off, "I know, I'll brief you on the airship, so if you will Miss Blake", he gestured to the gate. Sayuna all at once jumped to it.

"Ah, okay right" she said, heading towards the gate, Sephiroth, following her.

Once they boarded the airship, and attendant directed her to a cabin within it. The cabin was small, but it was comfy. There was a bed, a desk, and a chair. A small round window was there too. Sayuna exhausted, placed her bags at the end of the bed and looked out the window. She leaned up against the cold glass, staring at the city below. There was a slight vibration in the ground, alerting her that the airship had begun ascending. Watching the terminal below fade away she thought, _Well, I guess there really is no turning back now._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Take notice folks, I've changed ages and the timeline a little bit, I noticed it was confusing some of you. So I tried to shift some things to make more sense. Wikipedia is a life saver.**

Sayuna is now 21 instead of 19 and Yuffie is 16. The story now takes place five years after the war in Wutai. Because Sephiroth never had a run-in with Jenova, Zack is still alive, Tifa does not know or really hate Sephiroth, and Cloud has become a Soldier. So the storyline will not mimic the original story of FF7. Yuffie's relationship with the OC will be explained later. I appreciate all the advice from my readers and I hope this helps out.


	4. Trust above ground Part 1

Chapter 4: Trust above Ground

Whoa, this was not cool. Realization set in quickly that she was up higher than her brain cells were used too. Sayuna reeled back from the window as if it struck her in the face. The room started to turn and she knew she had to get out of there before something awful happened. There was a door to the left in her cabin and she burst through it without hesitation. The sight of the toilet was inviting as she thought she'd be sticking her head in it from the feeling in her stomach, but instead she went for the sink and filled her mouth with the cold water from the faucet, splashing her face at the same time. This helped subdue her nausea, but she knew she needed to find something to keep her mind off the altitude.

Then again there were medicines to help with motion sickness, so searching out those would be on her list for the time being. Having her goal set ahead of her, she gave herself a glance in the mirror. Her ponytail had kind of slumped from its neat position and fly away hairs had emerged, so re-doing it completely, she tamed the fly-aways and fixed herself a neat bun. Making a few more adjustments, Sayuna toweled her face and headed out the room.

The airship was huge inside, obviously commercial, and much to her comfort spacious. It was the first airship she had been on and she wanted to enjoy the experience, so she had to find that medicine. Her stomach didn't ache so badly now that she was walking, and the sensation of rocking lessened, giving her the sense of stability.

The airship had three floors, or at least that's all she'd noticed. Sayuna was currently at the bottom floor making her way up a large spiraling ramp. She had walked past a small lounge area, crowded with fellow travelers doing various things; some were reading and others just relaxing. She was able to see all the way to the top of the ship, the ramp connecting to all three floors as it ascended. There were several hallways on each floor that led to more passenger cabins. She wondered where Cloud and the others were but she had to find the meds first. Once she reached the second floor which resembled a mini mall, she figured she'd luck out there.

She scanned around the area, hoping to find some kind of item shop amongst the little shops that crowded the corridors. She passed a gift shop and crowded café first before she spotted the item shop. There were only a few people inside browsing so she went directly up to the counter to ask for help. The saleslady was waiting patiently for someone to come up.

"Excuse me" Sayuna started, getting her attention, "Do you have anything for motion sickness?" The lady gave her a warm smile.

"Of course, so many people ask for this stuff you wouldn't believe". The lady walked a few paces to a glass container behind the counter, and pulled out a small bottle.

"You're lucky" she said, walking back. "This is the last one we've got right now"

She handed the bottle to Sayuna and punched the price in the register, it was only 10 Gil.

"Now just drink half of that ok, she said, putting the Gil in the register, "It should be enough to last you the whole ride".

Sayuna then thanked her, and walked out the shop to sit on the nearest bench she came to.

She looked over the label on the small bottle. It was unmistakably for motion sickness judging from the drawing of a green man with his face buried in a little bag. She was just about to open it when a loud shriek startled her.

It had come from the item shop she had just left. Sayuna stretched her neck curiously to see the commotion. There was a girl at the counter gesturing wildly.

"Whaddaya mean you're all sold out! "This is a freakin airship for crying out loud" she yelled, hands flying in the air. Sayuna had nearly jumped to her feet, almost convinced it was Yuffie, but the figure in question had long red hair and stood about a foot taller than the teenager she knew.

"How are you supposed to ensure the comfort of everyone, when you can't even stock enough meds for the most _common_ problem on an airship? I mean holy chocobos; we've barely left the ground"

The girl was quite livid, anyone could see that. The lady at the counter was slowly backing away and the customers stared helplessly as the girl fumed. After about a second, the young lady stormed out of the shop and the floor seemed to vibrate as she closed in on the bench where Sayuna was sitting. For a moment, Sayuna thought the girl was coming for her, or at least her tonic, but just she slammed herself next to her on the bench, ignoring Sayuna's startled expression.

At such a close range now, Sayuna could see the resemblance between the little green man on the bottle and the fiery-headed girl who was sulking next to her. She hesitated a bit quite frankly because if she said anything to the girl right now, she risked a mean tongue- lashing. Sayuna mustered up her sweetest voice before going for it.

"Are you motion sick?" she asked her, cringing just a bit. The girl groaned loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered agitated before groaning again.

"Well, I got some of the tonic earlier" Sayuna explained, effectively hiding the fact she bought the last one, "Since you only take half, I'll share it with you".

The redhead then gave Sayuna her full attention, her light brown eyes beaming with sheer longing. Just like that, the helpless fury melted into hopeful anticipation. Or rather begging.

"Oh really, you would, oh your so kind, thank you so so so so much, I really really need it" she cried. Sayuna smiled at her,

"No problem, believe me I understand how it feels".

Sayuna twisted the bottle open and both girls guzzled down their share of the tonic.

"My name's Cordelle" the girl said, twitching a bit because of the tonic's bitter flavor.

"I'm Sayuna". Cordelle held out her hand expectantly and Sayuna shook it.

"So what part of Wutai you headed to, Sayuna?"

"Up north, you?" she followed up.

"I'm headed south, my older sister is getting married, but in all honesty, I'm just going to catch some relaxation time at the beach". Cordelle replied. Sayuna simply nodded.

"So why are you going up north? From what I hear it's getting pretty hostile up there, besides that it's kinda Old World ya know?" Cordelle looked at Sayuna curiously.

"I know what you mean" Sayuna replied quietly, "But I just have to take care of some important business up there".

"Did someone die?" Sayuna raised her eyes to look at the girl, whose brows were wrinkled in suspicion.

"No", she retorted quickly, "It's just a personal matter I need to handle". The redhead sighed in defeat, but her suspicion was still apparent on her face.

Sayuna thought this would be a good time to find her party before Cordelle tried to work more information out of her. While she wasn't specifically told not to tell others about the mission, she certainly understood that it wasn't to become common knowledge, and she was not going to tell it to someone she hardly knew. She started to think where the others might be, but was cut from her thoughts when Cordelle spoke up again.

"Did you know the General of Shinra is on the ship?" she asked, grinning like a madman.

Sayuna was a little surprised she asked that, but then again why should she be? _More than half the ship must know that,_ she thought to herself. So she just said "yes" in reply to her.

"Well, I seen him earlier on the top level" she exclaimed, "He's in one of those VIP rooms up there" she continued before giggling. "He's got security guarding his room, isn't that funny? It's not like he needs it".

Sayuna looked suspiciously at the girl, wondering how she noticed all this being as sick as she was. This girl had more info about the General than she did, and she was traveling with the man. However, it provided her with a start. If Sephiroth was up there than perhaps the other guys were up there too. She just needed and excuse to get away.

"Uh, Cordelle, I need to find my friends now, so I gotta go" Sayuna, biting her lip in guilt over abandoning her like this. Cordelle frowned, looking so disappointed and Sayuna couldn't take it.

"But I'll meet you later if you'd like" she said hopefully, relieved when the girl's eyes lit up again.

"Okay, cool I'll be waiting up for you then" she exclaimed happily, "Your on the bottom floor right?". Catching Sayuna off guard once again. How did she know that?

Sayuna's brow lifted hesitantly, "Uh, yeah, I'm down there"

"Okay, it's a date then". Though Sayuna thought she would make her exit first, Cordelle got up and started walking off, waving to her merrily as she left her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayuna waited till Cordelle was out of sight, before she headed upstairs. The redhead was clearly well aware of her surroundings, even if they weren't aware of her. The tonic had kicked in quickly and her world had stopped turning.

On her way she found an elevator and boarded it, taking her quickly to the top. Exiting the elevator, she found herself in an elegant lounge. Near the front, there were large windows showcasing a spectacular view of the gray clouds outside, which she quickly averted her eyes from, fearing her nausea would afflict her again. She made her way towards the back of the lounge, passing a small bar, and it gave way into three corridors. Not sure which one to take, Sayuna glanced at the small sign on the wall. The sign identified the left corridor leading to the piloting station, while the center lead to the ship's first class restaurant and the right lead to first class passenger cabins.

So she took the right, walking along, taking time to notice the colorful paintings hanging on the walls. The first class charm filling the atmosphere. It was pleasant too, she could have forgotten the reason why she was on the airship in the first place hadn't she determined to keep herself focused. But she did want to keep focused, it wasn't a vacation after all. She knew that things were going to get hard, and maybe even scary, and that this sweet reprieve would be over all too soon.

Nothing conspicuous stood out as being the location of her party and Sayuna was trying to think of something that could help her find them. The corridor was now forking in two opposite directions, so she looked to the right first and then to the left, and she spotted a lone guard standing in front of a door. Remembering what Cordelle said earlier, Sayuna walked towards him.

As she closed the distance she did note that Cordelle said this was where the General's _room_ was, and Sayuna didn't necessarily feel comfortable trying to reach him there, but what other choice did she have? It wasn't as if they arranged a meeting place or told her where to find them. The communication was sketchy in her opinion and she was getting frustrated.

Once she was in front the door, she approached the guard, who in turn shot her an inquiring look. She tried to hide her nervousness.

"Uh, is General Sephiroth in there?" she asked. He contorted his face in a cocky expression. "Maybe, it depends on who wants to know" he retorted.

"My name is Sayuna Blake" she replied ignoring his rudeness. "I'm traveling with him"

The guard then looked her up and down, then straight in her face and smirked nastily.

Sayuna felt her temper rise at this, but she kept as calm as possible, ignoring him.

"Yeah, you can go on in" he said, "He mentioned you".

He opened the door and gestured her to enter in an unprofessional way. Sayuna rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room.

"What an obnoxious jerk" she muttered quietly under her breath when the door shut behind her.

She shrugged and went back to the task at hand, however, it didn't take her long to realize she was all by herself in the room. Sighing heavily, she decided to just wait, he'd come back eventually.

She looked around the spacious cabin. It was much more appealing than hers even though she wouldn't complain about it. There was a nice little sitting area and a mini bar, as well as a large desk. There was a separate room which was probably the bedroom hidden neatly in the corner. Sayuna made her way over to the small loveseat. There was a long coffee table in front of it, and on top there was a long case. The case was longer than the table itself and was hanging over each side. Sayuna instantly identified it as a sword case and scanned over it curiously. The locks were unlatched, though it remained closed. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it, it's not like she didn't know what was inside, it was obvious.

There the Masamune lay, peacefully sheathed in its hard mahogany guard. Sayuna stared down its incredible length, it was clearly taller than her, yet she couldn't keep her hands off it. Almost eagerly she lifted it from the case slightly and grasped its hilt, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal handle. Pulling slowly, she drew it from its resting place partially, the reflection of the polished metal bouncing off her face.

She stared at it expressionlessly, almost as if she was expecting something from it. The blade was flawless, unscarred in any way. Its form was perfect in all aspects. Sayuna scanned down the length again, the tip of the blade still sheathed.

"You look it" she whispered to it. "But you're not innocent".

Sayuna's silver orbs darkened as weighty feelings started to overtake her. She felt breathless, as if she'd been running but from what remained unknown. There were voices in the shadows calling her name like they knew her, but she could not recognize them. They told her to remember it, to understand it, but what was it?

Tears began to claw at her clenched eyes, demanding release, but she fought them back with all her energy. So much so, she didn't hear the door when it opened or the heavy footsteps moving towards her trembling form. She was finally wrenched from her reverie by a deep, authorative voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Sayuna's eyes snapped open and locked attention with the warrior standing before her, his brow erected in suspicion, though his eyes and face remained calm and soft.

She immediately sheathed the Masamune and set it back in its case, embarrassed by her childish poking around, being that she had been caught red-handed.

"I, uh, was waiting for you to get back" she stammered on, "I couldn't find the others, and someone told me that you were up here so I just thought I would see, uh".

Her thoughts started to leave her. And she wanted to stop before she turned into a babbling fool.

Sephiroth waited, mainly because she stopped talking mid sentence, but Sayuna thought it was for an explanation instead.

"I was just looking at your sword because the case was open and I always had wanted to see it since Lockheart talks about it at the lab all the time" she explained nervously.

Sephiroth, however, simply nodded, not looking the least bit concerned about that. He was more interested in the trembling and disturbed shape in which he found her when he came in the room. He had expected her to show up anyway since she wanted to know her duties. While he was pleased with her interest in her assignment, he wondered if her increasingly nervous behavior would improve, though she seemed to remain stable.

Then again, he came to notice that she only got that way when she was around him. He had already received Zack's impression of the young woman, though he didn't ask for it, and according to him she was a little shy but got comfortable pretty fast. Sephiroth concluded that she just needed more time to warm up to him, and though he himself didn't care, for the sake of working together successfully, he hoped she would get whatever irrational cause for her nervousness with him together fast.

He took a seat in the love seat across from her, watching her expressions. Maybe he could figure it out himself; perhaps it was something obvious that could be handled quickly. Her watch her eyes shift uncomfortably back and forth from him to the floor and back again. She played with her fingers and occasionally would bite down on her lip. Sephiroth inwardly scoffed, what the hell was the matter with this girl? Well she would have to figure it out herself, but he had business to take care of, and all he needed anyway was for her to follow his orders and she was capable of that.

"So" he started, "Here's what I'll be needing from you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew, that felt like it took forever to write. I was going to try to add more in this chapter but I'll save it for the next. Hope you'll like it, Chapter 5 is on its way. Keep Reviewing.


	5. Trust above ground Part 2

Chapter 5: Trust above Ground Part 2

The meeting with Sephiroth lasted a whole of six minutes; leaving Sayuna thoroughly exhausted thinking of all the things that she had to do. It wasn't that her tasks were difficult in itself, it was just that she had to reacquaint herself with things and places she had left behind so long ago. Sephiroth had explained to her that once they landed, she would go by her inherited name, Nishidaki, and basically assume her role as a local.

What he would look to her for, aside from translating when the need arose, was searching out and relating any information regarding the rebel group, discreetly of course, finding the group inconspicuous lodging, and whatever input she could offer from personal experience that could help keep things orderly.

Needless to say, the mission would involve bloodshed, so he warned her to be ready to face possible battle; he said possible because he also mentioned that she would most likely **not** be involved in anything that a SOLDIER was supposed to handle. Sayuna couldn't complain about that. Being in life-threatening situations wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend her day.

Upon her leaving the General's room, she remembered to ask him where she could find the other guys. She wanted to get to know them better especially since she would be spending more time with them after all. She could even admit to herself that she wanted to be able to trust Sephiroth more, or at least feel at ease in his company. Even though each time she chided herself to relax, she always managed to fail miserably, and her nerves went to pieces and she had a feeling, Sephiroth's confidence in her as well. This was probably why she was almost running, eager to leave the third floor as quickly as possible just in case he decided that he was actually mad about her poking around in his room.

He nonchalantly gave her the cabin numbers of their associates, but he alerted her that they'd probably be in one of the arcades or restaurants on the ship, so she thought she'd go back to the second floor and look there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take her long to find them, catching the gazes and snickers of infatuated girls near the café she passed earlier. They were all together, sitting at a booth inside. Zack was openly enjoying the female attention, indulging them with flexing muscles and blowing kisses. Cloud and Sam helplessly made to watch the show, sheepishly trying to ignore the whistles to them, and at the same time order some coffee from a giggling waitress.

Sayuna managed to get to their table without upsetting any of the fan girls, however that quickly changed when she sat down with them, just that simple action earned her several bloodcurdling glares. Zack didn't seem to notice, turning his attention to Sayuna as well as the other two.

"Hey, where you've been all this time?" said the ebony haired man grinning; "We came to your cabin to tell you to join us" Sayuna smiled sheepishly.

"I had to talk to the General" she explained. "After I got something for motion sickness, that is". Sam shook his head in apologetic consideration.

"Motion sickness huh? Man that sucks".

"What did you talk to General Sephiroth about?" Cloud jumped in.

"Oh, he just let me know what I would be doing once we're there and stuff". Cloud met her eyes.

"Are you okay with everything?" he said in a concerned tone. Sayuna nodded softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can handle it" she replied.

"Yeah, besides" Zack jumped in, "You know, I'll protect you if we get in any trouble, don't worry about anything" he said grinning widely.

Sam had been trying to get the waitress's attention and slammed his hand on the table when she passed him the third time. They all looked at him, the guys giving him an inquiring eye, but Sayuna felt a little guilty since the waitress was probably doing that because of her.

"Hey Zack" Sam snapped irritably, "How bout working your magic so we get some food here huh? Zack chuckled, "Alright, Alright but your supposed to be paying attention, even Cloud knows how to summon a waitress right Cloud?.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, but that's because I'm cute, not because of you". Zack faked a betrayed look and Sayuna giggled at him. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Look whatever pretty boys, just get the waitress, I'm starving".

Zack drew her over like he really did possess magic and they all ordered some breakfast sandwiches. Once they came, everyone's eyes lit up at the generous size and dug in eagerly. It was about 10:00 in the morning and none of them had eaten. Sam had practically inhaled his and was ready to order another, Zack and Cloud were finishing up, and Sayuna only ate half since it was so big. Once everyone was filled up, the all laid lazily in the booth.

"How long will it take to get there again?" Sam asked, pleasantly filled up.

"It's about 10 hours" Zack replied, "So we should be landing by 3:30" he paused.

"Then it's another 4 hours by ferry to get to the northern part of Wutai". Sayuna frowned deeply at the thought of a ferry, which meant more meds.

Cloud shifted to raise his arms behind his head in a stretch and then turned to Sayuna.

"So how old were you when you left Wutai?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I was sixteen, well almost sixteen if you count the three days I was in Midgar before my birthday" she said. Cloud raised his brow in intent interest.

"You lived in Midgar too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but for a short time, but that's where I first met Tifa". She met his azure gaze, seeing if his cheek reddened at the sound of her name, she was going to get to the bottom of this drawn out hit and miss relationship of theirs.

"Oh really, how did you meet?" he inquired curiously.

"I was on the bus and these three guys had started to mess with me. Well, I was really about to give it to them but Tifa jumped in and warned them to back off. However they didn't listen, so we both had to teach them a lesson. The bus driver didn't think of it as a favor so Tifa and I both got thrown off, and thus began our friendship" Sayuna explained chuckling lightly. Cloud laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, that's Tifa alright, fighter for justice" he replied.

"Yeah, she didn't even care that we had no way to get home, as long as she gave those guys what they deserved" she continued, I think we were best friends by the end of the day, her dad picked her up later, but we kept in close contact, I was renting a small room with the money I had, so Tifa would visit. Anyway when I started looking for a job, she told her dad and he trained me in weapon making and Tifa convinced me to move to Nibelheim not much later"

"Well Nibelheim is much safer than Midgar anyway, you must've been glad to move" Cloud inquired, still listening with interest.

"Well yeah, it didn't take me long to get attached to Nibelheim, but there were still some things I liked about Midgar, like everything was in walking distance. Cloud nodded.

"And there were some interesting people" she continued, "For instance, there was this flower girl and she grew her flowers in this old abandoned church. Sayuna didn't notice Cloud's eyes widen as she continued. "Everyday I'd see her in the street selling her flowers in her cute pink dress, hair tied in a ribbon, and I wanted to ask her how she got them to grow since the church was the only place in Midgar where there were flowers". She paused, sighing quietly. "However, I never got a chance to meet her, after a while I just didn't see her anymore, she seemed to just disappear".

Sayuna finally turned her attention to Cloud, whose blue orbs were deep in contemplation.

"That girl, her name is Aerith" he said quietly. Sayuna stared at him in mild surprise.

"You knew her?" she asked.

"Yeah, well sort of…" he replied, sighing heavily. "She used to be Zack's girl but I think she may have broken it off" he said dejectedly.

They both looked over at Zack, whose head had falling against Sam's shoulder in his sleep, both of them down for the count from breakfast.

"No wonder they've been so quiet" Sayuna said, turning back to Cloud.

"So, what happened to Aerith Cloud? She asked. His azure gaze fell toward the floor again. "I ..I don't know". He said sounding depressed. Sayuna had to lighten the mood.

"Well, maybe she's back in Midgar growing some new flowers, neither of us has been there for awhile, so after this is all over let's go back and find her, huh shall we?" She suggested, trying to lift the mood before it settled on her as well. Cloud considered her words for a moment before giving her a warm smile.

"Alright, sounds like a plan".

After that Sayuna left Cloud to deal with his overstuffed comrades. She thought about his sudden change of attitude when he talked about the flower girl. She didn't know what it meant, it wasn't like he said that much, but his eyes gave away something deeper. Eyes always did, even the Great Sephiroth couldn't completely mask his emotion through the emerald storm contained within his gaze, though he was so damn good at it. She said what first came into her mind to cheer up Cloud, and actually she did want to meet the flower girl too, but she got a nagging sense of guilt as she thought of Tifa. Nothing was ever simple.

She finally reached the bottom floor, and pushing through the cabin door, she dove onto the soft bed. She still had a lot on her mind and a nap would help clear her head. Rolling to her side, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something was wrong, Sayuna could feel it creeping up on her and looming over her as she lay. It had banged in her ears loudly, violently, disturbing her peaceful slumber and once it bust in, there was no stopping it. Sayuna jerked herself up frantically to face the intruder, only to find herself staring into the eyes of a insanity stricken redhead, staring ridiculously back into her own disbelieving ones.

"CORDELLE?!" she cried "What are you doing?". Cordelle stared, eyes widened a bit from the outburst, but a second later shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had been knocking on your door so long, when you didn't answer I thought something may have happened to you" she explained without a hint of self-doubt.

"So you kick in the door?" Sayuna retorted dumbstruck. Cordelle put on a confused look.

"Well how else was I supposed to know if you were okay?" she replied.

Sayuna decided to stop right there, obviously this girl was special, no doubt about that. So instead of explaining to her all the other options that were available, she just decided to let it go, she probably needed to wake up anyway. Sayuna stared at the girl once more. Cordelle's wardrobe was about as flamboyant as her. She had on a bright green halter top with electric blue stripes down the sides. Denim jean short shorts, which also had blue stripes down the side. Her long red hair was secured in two braids that fell on her back.

She also sported some very outstanding green feather earrings.

While Cordelle was busy checking out the room, Sayuna gaped at the kicked in door, its lock practically shattered. _I hope the attendants don't see that before we land_, she thought.

She glanced at the clock sitting on the little table next to the bed and it was 3:00.

_Wow, I slept longer than I thought; I guess I really was tired_.

Sayuna stood up and quickly made up the bed, then not knowing what else to do, she sat back down on it. Cordelle came over and joined her, plopping down carelessly.

"So what do you do, Sayuna?" she asked. My, she was a curious one or just plain nosy.

"I work in the weapon's division at Shinra" she answered plainly. Cordelle nodded.

"Oh, that must be interesting huh?" Sayuna sighed.

"Well it's not interesting all the time but it's something I'm good at".

Cordelle nodded again but then grinned suddenly as if something wicked had just come to her mind. "So, you must get to see the Soldiers often huh? You're lucky to be surrounded by all that hotness in uniform" she cooed wishfully. Sayuna smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm used to it" she said shrugging softly.

"Is that why you're traveling with General Sephiroth and those other SOLDIER dude's?" she asked sneakily. This of course once again caught Sayuna completely off guard, but this time she wasn't going to let it go.

"How did you know that?" she retorted, narrowing her gray eyes at Cordelle full of suspicion. "Have you been following me, are you a spy or something?" Sayuna didn't realize her fists were clenched, but Cordelle did.

"No, no, I'm not a spy or anything" she stuttered nervously, flapping her hands side to side, "Well, it's true I did follow you up to the third floor but that was because all the fancy first class people are up there and I wanted to see who you knew, I mean, since you did say you had to find your friends, so I was just curious to know if you knew someone famous. So when I seen you go up to the General's room I was like whoa, she must be important, and I tried to wait around until you got out, but then my mom called with some annoying crap. So she kept me on the phone for whole hour and I missed you leaving, so I looked all around for you, and when I finally found you, you were leaving the café and I seen the SOLDIER guys, but then my mom called again and I couldn't talk to you until now" she exasperated, finally taking a breath,

Sayuna continued to eye her suspiciously, it was apparent she was nosy, but she didn't look like she was a spy or something. But then again what did spies look like? Sayuna sighed heavily and relaxed her eyes. Cordelle was grinning stupidly, but hopeful that Sayuna would believe her. She decided she'd give her the benefit of the doubt, but she wasn't going to tell her too much.

"Okay, yes I'm traveling with them but like I said, it's personal business and I can't tell you anything more about it, so please don't ask Cordelle" she said firmly. Cordelle hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, your right, I'm sorry' she said. "It's just I'm restless and I'm by myself on this ship, so I had nothing better to do, not that it's any excuse". She was shaking her head in disgust with herself, and Sayuna patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright" she said reassuringly. Cordelle then lifted her head and faced Sayuna, biting her lip as if considering something.

"Um, I won't ask you about what you're doing and all" she carefully continued, "but you see General Sephiroth is so amazing to me, can you please tell me what he's like? She begged.

Sayuna was thoughtless. What was she supposed to say? It's not like she knew him.

"Well", she started hesitantly, "There's hardly anything I can tell you, I don't really know him" she said, hoping that would suffice. Cordelle pressed on though.

"But at least you've talked to him, you have to have gotten an impression of him" she pleaded on, "Good or Bad, tell me anything, anything at all, I just want to know".

"Well, I'm probably not the right one to ask" she declared honestly in reply. Cordelle brow just wrinkled in more anticipation.

"Why, is he mean or scary? Does he yell at everyone?" she rambled, "Oh come on, just give me something Sayuna" she begged, her body almost shaking with raw anticipation.

Sayuna mulled in thought, she wasn't sure she wanted to be honest but she didn't have anything she could make up either.

"Well" she started tone changing indifferently, "I think he's a little scary, not that he's mean or anything, he's very calm, but he's cold and he just makes me uncomfortable. Cordelle's eyes beamed with interest.

"Really, why?" she asked eagerly.

"He just seems so emotionless, I guess, and he's very intimidating" she continued, closing her eyes in thought. "His eyes, even though they're beautiful, they make you feel like your suffocating and just him the sight of him approaching you makes you feel like your world is closing in you" She opened her eyes, and forced a smile, realizing she was getting deep. She looked at Cordelle who was staring kind of blankly, grinning but looking a little nervous. Sayuna giggled a little, chiding herself to lighten up.

"Well I guess that's just what you'd expect from the strongest and most feared SOLDIER on the planet anyway huh?".

Sayuna was a little surprised from Cordelle's lack of response at her speech and she once again, glanced at the grinning redhead. Cordelle blinked nervously and Sayuna finally realized the girl's gaze was directed intently behind where she sat. Sayuna turned too and almost fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Why? Why? Did things have to happen like this? When a moment in freedom could seem so harmless, so secure, it flees only to desert you to catastrophe. Sayuna paled in horror as the leather-clad figure stepped lightly through the partly desecrated door, which remained open due to its recent assault. His glowing emerald gaze sweeping across the cabin, finally landing on the two young women, sitting dumbstruck on the bed. He studied the redhead first briefly, but then directed his full attention to Sayuna. She felt her heart drop. How long had he been there? What did he hear?

Sayuna's mind screamed in bitter comprehension that he indeed had heard everything that she had dared to reveal to this stranger, to herself even. Lulled in by a false sense of comfort, opening up her feelings accidentally to one so powerful in ability to stifle such blatant emotion, and at the same time exposing her weakness to one who had shown none.

Sephiroth's monotone voice broke the pervading silence filling the cabin.

"We will be landing within the next fifteen minutes, Miss Blake, he went on to state, "I came to suggest that you change into whatever you plan on wearing when we arrive in Wutai now before we board the ferry, it won't be as comfortable as this airship.

"Yes sir", was her shaky reply. Sephiroth then regarded the other female and nodded, and that was it. He turned on his heel and walked out the room.

Sayuna still didn't release the breath she held in her lungs, but turned to Cordelle, who currently looked like a neon cherry she was blushing so furiously.

"Do you think he..?" Sayuna started, voice trembling. She was cut off by a blunt "Yup" in reply. "He was there for quite a bit" Cordelle finished. Sayuna shook her head in irritation. "Why didn't you warn me?" she cried.

"I tried, didn't you notice my eyes shifting to the doorway, I was practically cross-eyed" she shot back in defense.

Sayuna groaned loudly in helpless defeat. What was done was done, and she'd just have to agonize over it forever. So disregarding Cordelle, she trudged over to her suitcase and flung it open. Taking a quick glance out the window, she noticed it was raining lightly and fog was developing. Looking back at her suitcase, she pulled out a few pieces and draped them over her arm. Sayuna then turned her attention back to Cordelle.

"I'm going to have to get ready now, so can we meet at the gate?" she said, hinting her to go. Cordelle nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I should go get myself together too" she said, heading towards the door. She stopped just before she went out, and turned to Sayuna with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you, all in a few hours you saved me from a horrible flight, gave me some adventure, and best of all, and the sexiest man alive nodded to me, all because of you. You're awesome Sayuna" she said. She disappeared in the hall.

Sayuna on the other hand didn't feel a bit awesome, despite Cordelle's points. The last incident made her feel wretched, caught up in a progressive tango of disaster with a dangerous partner. The moment played over repeatedly in her mind as she hastily zipped her case and scurried to the bathroom. Shedding her shorts and t-shirt, Sayuna looked over her selected outfit.

It had been a long while since she wore it last, yet it looked almost new. It was a short kimono style top with a pair of shorts to match. It was a common summer outfit in Wutai. The top was a royal blue with traditional flared sleeves that slightly came past the wrists. It had white floral designs hand stitched down the length of the sleeves and around the v-shaped neckline. The top came down to the waist, and would cover most of the matching shorts, but not completely. It was perfect for humid and rainy days like this, its silk material being thin and breathable. Sayuna slipped into her outfit quickly, glad that her body's shape hadn't changed much at all in the past years. She fixed her hair a bit and replaced her other clothes in the case. After she tidied up the room some more she exited into the hallway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayuna made her way through the quiet hallway, passing a few people gathering the rest of their belongings from their rooms. She thought about taking the elevator up to the next floor, but opted to take the ramp instead, being that a whole flock of people with heavy bags were waiting for the elevator. She squeezed through the flock and across the little lobby, and turned the corner to go up the ramp.

"I wasn't aware I had such a dramatic effect on people" came a low velvet voice behind her, stopping her in her tracks. Sayuna paled and turned around to face the one she hoped she could hide from the rest of the century.

"I'll have to watch that from now on" Sephiroth mused, a shadow of a smirk forming at his lips.

Sayuna stared wide eyed at the silver haired man facing her, his height still overtaking her though he stood below her on the ramp. Sayuna absently took a step back, but he moved closer, leaving mere inches between them. The smirk grew a little wider at first, but disappeared altogether as if it had never been there. Sayuna couldn't say anything. There was nothing that would come to her. Apologizing seemed useless, but it was all she could do. She gulped, locked in his stare.

"Sir, I'm sorry…I don't know what to say". Sayuna bowed her head in embarrassment. As usual any expression on Sephiroth's part was unreadable. He shifted his weight slightly to one side and raised his hand to his chin.

"Do you think I have any intention of harming _you_?" he asked as bluntly as possible looking her directly in the eye.

Sayuna looked down, considering his question, though the answer was obvious she also realized her insignificance. There was nothing about her that could interest him more than her role in his plans right now, and she knew that, yet it wasn't about that either. In the place he had selected for her she was safe.

"No sir, I know that" she answered, eyes fixed on the floor. "It's not really…I never" she stopped, too lost in hidden reasons. She felt warm fingers gently grasp her chin, leading it upward, forcing her cloud colored orbs to meet his emerald and sapphire ones.

"You have no reason to fear me unless you are my enemy" he said softly. Sephiroth leaned over, bringing his face so close she could feel his breath tickle her face.

"Are you my enemy Miss Blake?" Sayuna could feel his fingers move slightly upward on her cheek but her eyes remain fixed on his. She shook her head softly.

"No, I'm not your enemy".

In that moment, she felt a sense snap in her being. For the first time, there was no fear, just acceptance, a solid confirmation of her place had manifest itself and had planted itself in her mind. She resolved to keep that way, her world full of fears and uncertainties had finally been relieved of just one, and it felt good. Sephiroth would play the lead role and she would follow, that's all it had to be now.

_Even though you changed me, I know you're not my enemy, even though you had been once, that path will never again cross me, Together let's make things as they should be._

Sephiroth stood there over her, sifting through her eyes, in search of the unknown. She stared back at him in absence. Absence of his eyes, even though they locked with hers, absence of his touch, even though his fingers graced her cheek. She had become expressionless, perhaps in resolve, he thought, or perhaps once again lost in her shadows.

_What haunts you so little one?_

After a second, he lowered his hand, effectively breaking the trance between them, but then a loud voice echoed throughout the whole ship.

"Attention passengers", it started "We are now descending, and will very shortly be landing in Wutai's central terminal, please check for all your belongings and thank you for flying with us"

Sephiroth lifted his sleeve to look at his watch.

"Do you have everything you need?" he said, turning his attention back to Sayuna. She nodded back. "Alright then let's go, I told the others to wait at the gate". Sephiroth then turned, walking with long strides up the ramp. Sayuna trailed behind him, occasionally quickening her pace to keep up with him, but not all that much. If she lost him, she knew where to go.

Sayuna felt a chill in her spine. Wutai was just beneath her and it wouldn't be long until her feet touched its soil. Here she was, returning to her home, her birthplace, and her demons. She could feel her heart beat with anxiety, with longing, with fear. But there was something else, stronger and dark pulsating through her veins. It welled up from the deepest part of her being and overtook all other emotion. It could have been why she was here even though she wasn't sure. Hatred was always tricky that way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was determined to get this chapter out this week; I am so out of practice when it comes to writing. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Honestly I'm not as happy with it as my other ones. It's kinda talky but I tried to throw in some interesting moments. Well, please keep reviewing, I need the encouragement. Stay tuned.


	6. Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 6: Beyond the Horizon

The first waves of damp heat enveloped the group as they exited the terminal. Sayuna, who had fallen behind in an attempt to find Cordelle before they left, finally caught up and joined them outside.

The scene at the Waterfront, which was only a very short walk from the terminal, was bustling with activity. Numerous ferries were lined up along the docks, waiting to take it's passengers to various sections of Wutai. Being that this was the Central part and the main connection to the terminal, it was always crowded with tourists and citizens alike.

Sayuna observed the place intently. She had never been in Central Wutai even though she learned much about its environment. Central Wutai was a modernized place, and many tourists were attracted to it. She had seen pictures of the cities here in magazines, and apparently it was popular for its nightlife, when the city would be bathed in bright neon lights. It reminded her of the Golden Saucer. Though on a day like today, all gray and foggy, the surrounding area looked dull and boxy, almost like Midgar.

Along the docks, there were item stands and souvenirs shops, busy with impatient customers. Sayuna upon seeing a certain stand, signaled over to Cloud a quick hand motion, and hastily made way to it. Cloud chuckled inwardly, watching her scurry over to the salesman and buy more meds for her traveling affliction. Sephiroth had long since disappeared ahead of them and Sayuna could tell he wasn't a stop and look at the flowers kind of man, even though he probably knew more than half the things going on around him.

She was kind of disappointed that she hadn't found Cordelle, even though her attempt wasn't whole-hearted, she did want to at least say goodbye properly. After she purchased more tonics, Sayuna scanned the crowd for blonde spikey hair and sprinted her way over to Cloud's side once again, receiving a small smile in acknowledgement. They walked up the docks together silently and Sayuna had to admit Cloud was a very cool kind of guy. She was surprised how comfortable she felt around him, being that she only just started to get to know him.

His calm and quiet nature was very relaxing, much different from Sephiroth's, whose calm and quiet manner was actually menacing in its own way. In her mind, Cloud could be compared to a rocking chair swaying gently in the breeze, and she wondered to herself why Tifa could become a bucket of nerves when she was around him. Perhaps it was because of her crush on him or because of the tension between Cloud and Professor Lockheart that made her that way, but to Sayuna, Cloud was just plain cozy.

After a few more paces they reached the ferry's boarding gate, where Zack and Sam were waiting. They were arguing amongst themselves again, and Sayuna guessed that that was a normal interaction between them. Sam was gesturing wildly in the air to a yawning Zack but stopped when the two reached them. Zack then turned his attention to them.

"Hey, Miss Nishidaki" he announced slyly, surprising Sayuna momentarily. Cloud also raised his brow in mild curiosity. Sayuna then remembered that she would be going by that name now as Sephiroth had instructed her on the boat.

"It's nice to meet you, even though I know we've met before" Zack teased.

"So that's your real last name huh?" Sam interrupted. Sayuna shrugged.

"Yeah, it was, it sounds funny to be called that again" she said distantly. "But I guess I'll just have to get used to it".

They all cast a questioning glare but she ignored it and looked behind them at the ferry.

"Is the General already on the ferry?" she asked. Zack nodded in reply.

"Yeah, we should all get on now I guess, it's gonna be leaving soon".

Sayuna followed them up on the ferry. They walked up near the lower deck to some benches near the railing and she settled her bag down on the floor. She took some time to look around the boat. The ferry was fairly big and it had two levels. The lower deck, where they were was quite spacious and open. The floors were laid with waxy wooden floorboards all the way across the deck and there were benches scattered neatly throughout the boat. Sayuna would have rather been on one of the benches that weren't so exposed to the damp humid air, but in the ones covered by the balcony supporting the upper deck; however the guys seemed to have an interest in leaning over the railing so she just followed them. She brought her gaze up to the upper deck above which she couldn't really see, being right under it, but she made out a few windows, which meant the upper level was enclosed. She'd go and inspect up there later but she did notice that there weren't very many passengers besides the attendants, but that didn't surprise her, who wants to go somewhere with nothing but trouble brewing.

Sam was looking out over the railing at the water, occasionally turning his head back and scowling at Zack and Cloud who were currently play fighting. Sayuna laughed quietly at Cloud who looked none too pleased being subdued in a tight headlock while Zack ruffled his blonde locks. Sayuna sighed, perhaps being with a group who did their best to stay optimistic, knowing the hardships that lie ahead would help her stay calm. But then again, they were strong and capable Soldiers, the best Shinra had to offer, so they probably could stay optimistic knowing they had the upper hand in battle anyway. Besides that with Sephiroth in the background, who could probably handle the matter single-handedly, what other reason didn't they have to be optimistic?

But still there were always unexpected things, uncertainties that could change the entire course of events in an instant. Those things were what Sayuna focused on the most, what she knew she feared the most, and it paralyzed her inside to know that she herself could become one of those unforeseen occurrences. She felt as if she had been placed in a minefield, knowing the location of every mine, but at any time her own emotions threatened to ignite the entire field without her even moving. The trap was in her hate, in her love, in her blood.

Sayuna dropped her eyes to the floor. A crinkled up paper lay by her feet and she stared at it blankly. A shift in the breeze caused it to sail toward the back of the ferry and her gaze followed it. Its brief journey halted when it collided softly into a large black leather boot. Sayuna raised her eyes to observe the owner of the boot, slowly surveying from the sole upward to the metal clasp at the top of the boot, which stopped just below the kneecap. Black pants neatly tucked in the boot came up high on the waist, but the top of the pants concealed by three sealed silver clasps at the waist. The clasps belonged to a long black leather coat which flapped gracefully in the breeze, and up at the shoulders of the coat, hard metal shoulder guards on each side of a folded collar. Wrapped in a symphony of silver and ebony, the elusive Sephiroth stood, looking out over the water as he steadily paced towards them.

His long silver bangs framed each side of his face and fell at his chest, which Sayuna noted was bare and supremely sculpted, only he was wearing a chest guard with straps the crossed the front of his chest in the shape of an X. It was still enough exposed to make the fan girls swoon. Sayuna brought her eyes to his face. Sephiroth was definitely a very handsome man; his face was long and defined, and lead to a perfectly rounded chin. He had a prominent nose and lengthy arched silver brows. His thin lips were pressed together firmly in a straight line which slightly curved upward at the corners of his mouth.

His complexion, though pale, was practically flawless and gave him an angelic air that glowed through his equally intimidating profile. His face held a youthfulness and she secretly wondered how old he was, guessing he was between 28 and 31, but she couldn't be sure. Sayuna could hardly take her eyes off of him as he approached. This warrior,this angel. _No, this dark angel_, her mind whispered.

Sayuna remembered to blink when the ferry's loud horn sounded off, announcing its departure. She turned her head back to look at the dock start to move farther away. It only took a second before the boat made a small dip that reminded her that her stomach wasn't used to these kinds of motions. Grabbing the bag at her feet, she rummaged through it to find the tonics she bought at the docks, glad she bought extra in case she needed them later.

Pulling out one of the bottles, she tugged at the top but was distracted when a tall shadow fell over her. She looked up at Sephiroth, who was eyeing the bottle curiously.

"What is that?" he asked flatly when they made eye contact.

"It's a tonic" she affirmed, still tugging at the top, "For motion sickness".

Sephiroth nodded but he remained there still looking at her. Sayuna didn't know the reason for his prolonged attention but she paid it no heed, at the moment she was rather preoccupied trying to open the blasted bottle, and it wasn't letting up a single bit. This bottle wasn't like the one she had got on the airship, nor did it resemble the bottles the remembered being in Wutai before, which usually required you to push down and turn left, instead of right. After a few more grunts and groans, she heard Sephiroth clearing his throat in an obvious order for her attention.

"Allow me" he said, holding out his hand expectantly. Sayuna met his eyes again; somewhat hesitant and slightly ticked that she was struggling with something she could break easily if the contents weren't so desperately important. She placed the bottle in his hands, a little embarrassed to appear so weak and girly in front of him **again.**

"This is a traveling merchant's style bottle" he explained, "You have to turn left first and then right" Sephiroth opened it with ease and handed it back to her. She took it and smiled to him weakly.

"I'll remember that, Thank you" she said, meeting his gaze before downing the tonic quickly.

He nodded and turned his attention to the guys. Sayuna caught Sephiroth rolling his eyes at Zack and Cloud who were still rough-housing like kids, not even aware of the General's presence. Sephiroth took a small step forward before addressing them.

"Sinclair" he said in a seriously commanding tone, getting everybody's attention. Zack and Cloud straightened up and faced him.

"Yes sir?" Zack asked, trying to put on his game face.

"I've contacted the resistance force stationed in Wutai", the general started, "That'll be our first stop once we arrive. "I'll need you to conduct a full investigation once we get there and I'll leave you in charge as commander of the facility." Zack nodded .

"Yes, sir…" he paused, "So, why the investigation though?" Zack asked looking somewhat baffled. "I mean don't we already know we're dealing with a Shinobi group?

Sephiroth bristled and shrugged his shoulders.

"At the moment, it does appear to be that way; however there are certain elements that convince me otherwise that we are dealing with only a Shinobi faction. The current resistance commander's report was vague when he described the situation to me, that's why I'll be checking the premises myself" he explained.

Sayuna couldn't help but to listen, hoping she'd understand enough so that she wouldn't have to ask. Technically it wasn't her business, but that's just technically.

"So who else do you think it could be?" Zack asked.

"I can't be sure of that until I get a thorough investigation, which you will handle, but I have an inkling that we may be facing a rebel alliance between the Shinobi and the Kota Honma clans, however my assumptions remain irrelevant as yet" Sephiroth replied frankly.

"Yeah, but we all know your assumptions are usually right Seph", Zack shot back, smirking playfully. Sayuna was a little surprised at Zack's casual attitude with the General, but she was even more surprised that Sephiroth didn't seem to mind it at all._ Well they're probably just used to each other_, she thought. She knew she wouldn't be getting casual with him anytime soon.

"Well then" Zack began, "You see Seph, I was just teaching Cloud here the correct way to take a beat down and still attract the ladies, however he's failing miserably and Sam, well let's not even go there" Zack snickered when he heard an indignant "shut your pie hole" being muttered behind him. Turning back to Sephiroth he continued,

"So whaddaya say we cheer them up and get a beer on the second level, huh Seph?" Sephiroth raised his brow, giving Zack that classic questioning expression.

"It's a little too early for drinking, Sinclair" he scolded, turning away slightly before bringing his hand to his chin, "However, I'll indulge you for awhile".

Zack erupted into a little victory dance at this, causing Sephiroth to roll his eyes while the other two guys just stared. Sephiroth shot Zack an impatient glare.

"Are you going to do this all day or shall I just move along?" he retorted. Zack stopped dancing and raised his hands in the air, gesturing he was done.

"Alright Alright let's go upstairs then".

The four men started walking towards the steps leading to the upper deck. Cloud looked back at Sayuna when he noticed she wasn't following, and his observation made the others notice as well.

"Hey Sayuna, did you want to join us?" Cloud asked, taking a step toward her. Sayuna bent her head in quick thought before she looked back at him.

"Uh, no I'll stay here, you go ahead" she said shyly. Cloud gave her a concerned glance, as well Zack and Sam.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked again patiently. Sayuna smiled warmly hoping to quell their concern.

"Yeah I'm sure, I just want to stay outside on the deck a little longer, you go have fun" she affirmed. At that they left her alone and went up to the upper level.

Sayuna sighed, watching them leave. She pulled her legs up on the bench and repositioned herself so that she was sitting to the side. Fidgeting a bit, she drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She had heard everything they said and the memories it brought to her caused a menacing chill to course through her entire body.

_Why did I come here?_ She thought, _why am I doing this?_

Sayuna gazed ahead at the gray horizon. Nothing could be seen beyond the vast rippling water that stretched ahead of them, so quiet and endless, but she knew better. She knew what was concealed beyond the horizon but all this time she had hidden it from herself, and it only dawned on her now that everything was real.

She blinked warily as tears started to fall from her eyes. She would play the mediator, no the guide in a fight against these rebels, Shinra's enemy right or were they hers, or both? It was much more than that. It was her mouth; her mouth had been given power that she never had before, and just a simple word could mean the difference between life and death. Sayuna didn't know if she could handle it, so much had happened already and she didn't want to face it, face them.

The Shinobi, the Kota Honma, she didn't need to hear more than that when she heard Sephiroth talking about them; she knew it all too well. No one had to tell her they were dangerous, zealous, she knew it, she _lived it_.

A sudden wind stirred Sayuna's ebony hair causing her ponytail to slap her in her face. She let out a distressed groan and snatched her scrunchie out, releasing all her silken tresses to play in the wind. She kept crying silently in the concealment of her hair covering her face. Her tears were not from sadness or fear though, and she knew it.

From the beginning Sayuna knew in her heart of her deep hatred for that place, it was where she had learned how to suffer for being innocent and the sins of others became the debt she'd pay with her blood, and now she was going back. But things were different now, she had a weapon, and she wasn't alone like before. She could take her revenge and she had the greatest SOLDIER on the planet that could put it all into play for her, she only had to use her words right. She was capable of it, after all she had been trained in such things once before.

Sayuna's whole body had begun to tremble in sheer distress. There was something else that warred within her emotions that was as strong as her hatred. It fought hard to keep her spirit from its own twisted corruption, crushing her with sound reasoning. No matter _how much she believed she needed revenge and thought about it, she felt compelled to_ reject it. She didn't want to cause pain and see others suffer, even those that deserved it. Falling back on the evils she'd suffered would only make her the same as those who dealt them to her.

Fear also played its part. Just being who she was put her in a dangerous position, not only from her tormentors, but with her allies as well. There were many things she was keeping from them; certain things that if they'd known already, she knew she definitely would not be here with them now. Besides that, using Sephiroth to her personal benefit, though possible, would be a dangerous undertaking, and possibly a fatal one. Sayuna wasn't sure she'd dare to try such a thing with such a man, she respected him and she showed it, but then again showing respect to men was something that had been incorporated strongly in her breeding. However emotion can go beyond reason and intelligence, especially when dealing with one who had once been a threat, and Sephiroth was a threat to the Shinobi. Now she was also a threat to them as well, and even more so, it had only been five years since she was a Shinobi herself. It was her secret, her advantage, and her path to destruction.

Distress had started to take its toll on Sayuna now. Exhaustion was rapidly overwhelming her and she wavered. It was too much and her mind went blank. Falling into darkness was the last thing she remembered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bodies littered the ground as far as her eyes could see along the dark path. She kept running as fast as her legs could carry her, remaining as focused as possible, ignoring the horrid contorted faces of the slain beneath her feet. She could still feel the cold unforgiving metal that had ripped through her shoulder and the blood made her clothes cling uncomfortably to her retreating form. Water and crimson droplets fell from her face, her lungs convulsed in desperate leaps for air, but it didn't matter. She had to make it, she'd survive and leave everything behind. There was a light in the distance, so faint yet indescribably brilliant. So she kept going, not wavering for a moment despite her body's violent protests, life had never been so close._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth sat idly distant among his young comrades. Socializing in settings like this wasn't something he typically enjoyed, and he often regretted wasting his time on such frivolous activities. He reasoned with himself that he only did it out of interest for his comrades but he couldn't deny his own need for company, even if he wouldn't admit out loud.

He would mainly observe whatever was going on in the group, deciding for himself whether or not he would put his own input on whatever subject for conversation was going around, if he was even interested. He often found himself studying the others for the reasons they chose to indulge in such subjects, digging on a subconscious treasure hunt to learn why they were the way they were, and he believed he'd did well in doing that. Sephiroth figured he had learned much about his associations he kept over the years.

Zack was one of the first he'd met in SOLDIER before he was promoted to General. Zack was his second in command, a strong willed and diligent fellow, qualities that Sephiroth could appreciate. Zack was also very garrulous much to Sephiroth's dismay, most of the time dominating every conversation and despite the many times Sephiroth would openly ignore him, he never seemed discouraged by a lack of response. It didn't take long, in fact within the first few minutes of him meeting Zack, Sephiroth could see his fun-loving nature and his painfully obvious attraction to the opposite sex. Zack devoted plenty of time to flirting with the ladies, searching out any opportunity he could to work on his swooning techniques, even though he lacked any real intention behind it. Sephiroth often wondered to himself if Zack had joined SOLDIER because of the attention, but seeing his thirst for knowledge and action, Sephiroth felt he could conclude that girls didn't make up all of Zack's motivation.

Sam, on the other hand was much different from Zack. He was quiet but not quite reserved. Sephiroth noted that Sam often would express himself in spontaneous fits that often contained colorful expressions and wild gesturing that would often leave observers looking somewhat baffled, as if there was a point that should have been on the way but never came. He often fought with Zack, always getting sucked right into Zack's nonsensical ministrations, forever retaliating, always mistaking that he would eventually get him to reach a sound point instead of tolerating it. Unlike Sephiroth and Cloud, who had learned that toleration was the best way of dealing with Zack. Sam was rather intelligent despite his lack of emotional restraint at times. Sephiroth realized that Sam often went at it time and again with Zack because he hated to leave immaturity unchallenged. He was strong and logical though, which was the main reason Sephiroth had picked him.

Then Sephiroth brought his thoughts to Cloud. He was surprised at the young blonde's determination and devotion to becoming a SOLDIER. Despite his many rejections to obtaining First class status, he never gave up in his efforts. Sephiroth had seen him many times training, and he secretly asked himself why he never recommended that Cloud be passed through, in his opinion he was obviously SOLDIER material. Then again why should he make things easier for him, being in such a position required hard work and you had to be willing to fall and get up time after time. Sephiroth could admit that Cloud had reminded him much of himself in his calm and observant manner, also in his devotion of his duties. He knew he was a role model for the kid, or perhaps even his idol, which would sometimes become embarrassingly apparent when he would catch Cloud unconsciously oogling wishfully at him or make some strange observation to get his attention. Sephiroth could honestly say it was somewhat flattering, though he didn't dwell on such things. More and more, Cloud proved his ability as a SOLDIER and Sephiroth could sense a hidden strength within the blonde that interested him intently and perhaps spawned a rivalry in secret.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth groaned impatiently as his comrades continued to ramble on the subjects of girls and what drives them, a topic that he never knew or cared to know much about. Any experience he had with the opposite sex had been dull and self-indulgent at best and he saw no reason to indulge them any further, so he excused himself and obliterated any of Zack's pleads for him to linger. From the window, he could see the sun begin to head to its evening position and absently he thought it would be nice to look at it from the deck.

Briskly, he made his way outside on the upper deck of the ferry. The sky had cleared up considerably from the perturbing gray it had been most of the day, a few thick remnants of cloud lingering in the horizon. Sephiroth leaned slightly on the railing and stared out into the horizon. He could see vague specks of the Wutai Mountains in the distance as the land slowly crept into sight. It had been a long time since had set foot on Wutainese land and remembered how beautiful and serene it looked when he had first come. The trees seemed to wear colorful kimonos like the people did and the unique greenery never failed to intrigue him. Sephiroth could imagine himself enjoying living in such an environment so in tuned with nature. However, all that changed when the battle broke out and Wutai's image for him had forever been marred with the blood of all those he had slain and imprisoned mercilessly. The land itself still kept its serenity but Sephiroth could hear its pain in his memory. Yet here he was, returning to re-open the wound, for the sheer purpose of ridding Shinra of its problems. And why shouldn't he? All his life he had been their tool, just a mere puppet for them to control, he didn't like it yet it was all he had ever known.

Sephiroth shifted slightly, the breeze blew his hair in his face but he made no move to tame it. His thoughts settled on the girl again, in the moment back on the airship. He remembered how panicked she was once she realized he was in the room listening to her description of him. Her light grey eyes were as big as saucers and she could hardly speak straight. A smirk grew across his lips as he thought of it. Though he didn't deliberately do anything to make those around him nervous, he was well aware of his intimidating nature, and he liked the effect he had on people because of it. It was one of the things that made him the reputation he had now and why he was always taken seriously.

However he thought about how she described his effect on her, and something about the way she said it made him curious, and that's why he had waited for her in the hall. He didn't expect the reaction he got from her when he confronted her, instead of stammering all over her words she was clear, though quiet. She did start developing that unusual interest in the carpet, which was one reason why he forced her to look at him, but also because she held something deep within her eyes and he wanted to find it. The way she was looking back at him was as if he could feel her pleading with him to find it and in his search, his fingers had found their way her soft cheek. He wasn't entirely sure that was an accident, though he knew that wasn't his normal approach, in fact he did his best to keep physical contact to a minimum.

In the back of his mind, Sephiroth wondered how Sayuna felt about going on this mission. He knew she must've had some feelings about going back to her hometown after the years she spent away, even though she didn't show much interest in the rebel assault or the welfare of the civilians, which he thought would be at least a concern of hers. She didn't even ask any questions, she just listened without any input at all. Of course Sephiroth didn't need her to be actively interested in the affairs at hand because that could have led to a conflict when it came time for him to take control, however he did find it strange how impassive she had acted toward the whole thing and her growing nervousness didn't exactly help either. Her past experience may have something to do with it, but he would have to address that later.

Now from all that thinking he had just devoted to her, Sephiroth finally turned to look for the girl. He thought she would have eventually come up to the small bar in the top level to join them, but she didn't show, and they had been there for more than an hour. So looking below to the lower decks, he casually scanned the area where they had left her.

Sephiroth's eyes widened a bit and then narrowed in concern when he saw her sprawled out form lying awkwardly on the bench. He didn't waste any time going to investigate. He took the stairs closest to him down to the lower deck and quickly closed in on her. Sayuna laid there unconscious with her head and upper body hanging limply off the side of the bench. Her hair was partially covering her face and touching the floor, while her lower body rested on the bench. She looked as if she had started to fall of the bench but had not completed it.

Sephiroth lowered down on one knee beside her. Taking a quick glance around he seen that nobody else was on the lower deck. He frowned in irritation as he examined her face. He could see the dried remnants of tears that scarred her pale tan cheeks. Her position became more clear to him as he assumed she had fainted instead of cried herself to sleep, though her breath was steady and smooth. That fact of this did nothing to help his confusion. He'd hate to have to find someone else from her being unstable and thus delay the mission and Shinra's patience even longer, not that he gave a damn about Shinra having to wait, they just would be annoying him to no end.

What ticked him more is that he didn't understand what was going on with her. He had taken the liberty of checking her records with Shinra, so he knew Sayuna wasn't sick or mental disabled. She kept excellent attendance at work and did her job well, often contributing her own research to weapon's technology. She had nothing regarding the use of drugs, nothing stating her ever getting into trouble, her record was cleaner than Zack's. She lived in one of Midgar's sectors for a short time before moving to Nibelheim, even though there was no record of any other past residences.

Sephiroth groaned to himself quietly and gently lifted her head and upper body, placing his arm underneath her neck. He moved to place her all the way on the bench but stopped when he heard something clank on the floor. Still holding her torso he examined the ground and saw a unique looking hair ornament. He didn't recall seeing it in her hair, but given its apparent Wutainese style, he knew it was hers. He used his free hand to reach for it and examine it more closely. It was a blue floral looking thingy, and it had small comb. Sephiroth imagined what it would look like in her hair, but he dismissed the thought and straightened her on the bench.

Absently he brushed the hair that fell all over her face behind her ears and once again lifted her up slightly so that he could brush the length of her hair behind her back. He laid her down again and stared at her sleeping form, his arm still supporting her neck. Her eyes lids fluttered as she dreamt and her brow crinkled and softened lightly. A soft barely audible moan escaped her lips and she shifted her head to the side facing him. Sephiroth didn't know why he was staring so long but he just couldn't seem to take his eyes away. She looked so peaceful and disturbed all at once and he watched unknown emotions cross her face in gentle passing.

_What does haunt you so little one? What makes you so fragile and yet so brave?_

He chided himself for his ever-growing curiosity, it wasn't his problem to find the torments of others, but somehow he knew that this problem was different and so he just got more curious. Sephiroth cursed himself again; it grated his nerves not to understand **anything** especially when it had to do with his work. Sayuna had plenty to do with his work right now, whether he liked it or not.

Another soft moan expelled him from his thoughts and he thought she might have been waking up. Much to his dismay, she only shifted and now her face was buried in his shoulder. Sephiroth tried to reposition her, but from his arm already being under her neck his movement caused her face to fall in the crook of his neck. The feel of her breath and her lips touching his neck caused a wave of electricity to course through Sephiroth's spine. He instantly stiffened up and grabbed her up from there roughly by her shoulders. This however roused her up from her sleep and she stared up at him blinking through half-lidded eyes.

Sephiroth met her gaze but he had not yet released her hold on her shoulders. She looked at him in mild surprise, but her eyes held no complete bewilderment. Sephiroth guessed that she had some idea why he was here with her.

"I think I passed out" she said thickly, "It must have been all the rocking". Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her at her sad attempt to blame it on her motion sickness.

"I think not" he challenged, earning a nervous glance from her. Sephiroth released her and then sat beside her on the bench. She had some explaining to do.

"Unless motion sickness is responsible for gradual nervous breakdown, I don't see why you've decided to take the risk traveling" he snapped scoldingly. "Whatever the case may be, your behavior gives me reasonable doubt that you are in fit condition to do this. So unless you make me understand what's going on, I'm afraid I'll have to send you back" he breathed icily.

Sephiroth glared at her impatiently as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. It felt like ten minutes had passed before she finally got a word out.

" I uh, I'm sorry" she started but he cut her off.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want to know what's wrong" he affirmed. There was a long silence again. Sayuna kept opening her mouth as if to say something but it never came. She sighed heavily in anxiety, but Sephiroth kept waiting.

"It's just that" she started and then stopped again. "It's just that I really don't have such great memories about living here and sometimes just the thought of going back there disturbs me" she mumbled shakily. Sephiroth nodded attentively.

"I can understand that" he observed, "however what is it that your afraid of, is there a particular reason?" he asked. Sayuna fidgeted once more in her seat.

"No, there's nothing specific" she nearly yelled, causing him to raise his brow.

"Its just that I'm..I'm worried about getting used to that way of life and everything, it's still so different from what I've gotten used to, it might be hard and I just don't want to make a mistake" she said in a relieved yet nervous way.

Sephiroth had lingering suspicions but he decided to accept that. He did realize that her job carried a hefty responsibility, so he understood her nervousness about that. Even still he sensed that there was something beyond that in her storm colored eyes. Those orbs always threatened rain every time he looked in them.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked, staring directly in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure" she said quietly, almost a whisper.

Her eyes however said no.

He watched her a moment longer as she started to look around about their location, and Sephiroth did the same. By now the docks could be seen ahead of them in the distance and it was clear that they would be reaching the end of their journey, or rather the beginning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm sorry that took longer to write than I expected and yeah it's kind of angsty I guess, but I wanted to start shedding light on Sayuna now, but don't think you've got her figured out yet, hehe. So hopefully I'll get to next chapter out quicker. Please review and stay tuned. Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	7. Tipping the Balance

Chapter 7: Tipping the Balance

The docks of Northern Wutai got closer into view as the ferry sounded off its horn once again. Sayuna could see the dock's barrenness from where she sat on the boat. Everything was just so empty and still. It seemed so serene and untouched, but at the same time it was eerie.

Sayuna looked over to the silver haired General beside her who was also taking in the surroundings, his sparkling eyes purposefully scouring the docks. His eyes seemed to be following something and she instinctively started to trace his gaze. She couldn't see anything at first, but soon a moving speck came into view traveling up toward the dock. It was obviously a vehicle, but how Sephiroth managed to see it before it became a speck was beyond her, then again he did have mako enhanced vision after all.

Breaking his gaze at the truck, Sephiroth stood up and looked at her and she stood up too alongside him. Sayuna eyed the speck of a vehicle a little longer before she looked at him curiously. Sephiroth read her expression and responded accordingly.

"They will be our escort to the resistance force base in Northern Wutai" he informed, "I'll have to conduct an investigation there first so I can better understand what we're dealing with". Sayuna nodded but in confirmation of hearing him but not in comprehension of it, but by time she turned to say something Sephiroth was already walking away and she had to do a little sprint to catch up to him.

"Uh sir" she called behind him, getting him to stop and face her. "You won't need me at the base right?" she stammered in slight anxiety. "I mean…uh I know that most of them at the base don't speak Wutainese anyway so I was just wondering" she fixed as carefully as possible. She didn't want to seem like she was already protesting about her job. Sephiroth studied her in silent consideration.

"Perhaps not" he said in monotone before pausing, "However I may have use for you there but until I get there I won't know, so unless I see reason to instruct you otherwise I'll keep you on hand" he deemed firmly through narrowed eyes that just screamed "_Do you have a problem with that?"_

Sayuna nodded slowly in compliance being that he gave no space for anything else, at the rate she was going she was already losing his confidence, and that was something she knew she definitely needed. Sephiroth had turned again to leave and Sayuna felt this pounding in her chest. She couldn't let him walk away like that, not without giving him some kind of assurance, even if it was just words.

"Um sir" she called feebly, earning her another halt and a not so patient glance from the man. "I just… I" she choked and stopped to take a breath.

_Damn it Sayuna_,_ get a hold of yourself, _she chided.

Sephiroth shifted his head to side glowering at her, heightening her discomfort but she managed to find some resolve.

"I just wanted to say that I'm capable of doing this, I wasn't so sure at first but I am now, and I know I've made you doubt me and for good reason, but in all honesty sir, I know that there will be things that will disturb me or maybe upset me, and I can't help that." she continued, her voice lined with new found confidence. " But I've never let that stop me from doing what I need to do and I wouldn't let anything I feel interfere with your work here, so if you give me a chance I'll make my actions speak louder than my words"

Sayuna held a breath back in her chest. Had she really just spoken like that? Well she knew had to say something, but she felt it came out cheesier than she had originally planned, and the scrutinizing glance and the accompanying silence just seemed to confirm that. Sayuna chewed her lip as she discovered yet another unnerving feature associated with this man. The silence was detaching all her nerves while he studied her, and she wondered if he was secretly determining whether he'd be able to get something back from all the time he wasted on her.

She didn't know whether to feel relieved when he smirked slightly. He broke his gaze away from her and looked down, shaking his head in what seemed to be amusement, even though he wasn't laughing. Sephiroth clasped his hands behind his back and turned on his heel partially before meeting her eyes again.

"We shall see, Miss Nishidaki" he said as he started to walk off, "We shall see".

'……………………………………………………………………………………………

After about fifteen minutes the ferry had finally docked. Sayuna gathered up her luggage and waited for the rest of the group on the lower deck. The sun had begun to set and the little hints of orange and pink mixed with the lingering gray atmosphere. Sayuna absently tugged at the hem of her shorts, watching a small group of passengers leave the ferry, obviously some locals probably returning home.

It was at that moment that it struck Sayuna that the rebel group had not been as openly aggressive as she had thought and that many of the civilians were probably unaware of the rebellion, or perhaps just uninvolved. This obviously had to be the case; otherwise ShinRa would not have sent them like this, if the civilians were a cause for concern.

From past experience, Sayuna knew that in general when there was any apparent friction between clans, regular civilians did their best to stay out of it, knowing how dangerous being caught in the middle could be. However, the Shinobi were ruthless, and they often exploited locals, forcing them to comply with whatever they were trying to accomplish. Something about that was nagging at the back of her mind about it but she didn't really know anything, she hadn't even got off the boat so what possible theories could she confidently form.

She yawned a little bit and leaned her head in her hands. She felt a little tired, and she figured it was about 6 something, but she didn't have a watch to check. The loud clatter of multiple footsteps made her turn her attention behind her. Cloud and the other guys were coming down from the upper deck carrying all their gear, the General casually following behind them. When Cloud came past her, he smiled and motioned for her to follow, and they all got off the ferry and went over to the parking lot near the dock where the escort was patiently waiting.

When they reached them, a young man got out the large jeep and saluted them. Sephiroth went over to talk with him, while Cloud and the other Soldiers started to throw their things in the back. Sayuna also went to relieve herself of her things but on a whim she remembered something, and retrieved and small black box from her bag before she followed them in the jeep. There was enough room to seat eight people inside, as there were three rows of seating and an extra pull-up seat. So sticking closely to Cloud she climbed in next to him on the back row, leaving Sam no choice but to sit next to Zack, while Sephiroth joined the driver up front.

After a minute the driver pulled off and started traveling a dirt path which led deeper into the densely forested area. The sky appeared to darken because of the canopy above them and a chill developed in the air, despite the humidity. Nobody said a word as they rode; possibly entranced by the rich forest scenery outside the window. Sam had broken the silence when he started to whistle some nameless tune. Nobody seemed to care but it did bring life back into the group. Zack momentarily scowled in Sam's direction but his lips formed a sneaky little smirk and almost at the same time, Sayuna saw him flick something from his fingers that landed right on the top of Sam's head with a sharp pop.

"What the hell man" he growled, glaring at Zack and rubbing his head.

Zack didn't pay him any mind and just looked straight ahead, sighing. After a second he turned back to look at Sayuna, leaning his elbow on the back of his seat.

"So is this all familiar to you?" he asked, getting her attention. Sayuna shrugged, they were just riding through the forest. Most of northern Wutai was forested area anyhow, so nothing stood out yet.

"Well, not much yet but I know we're probably passing one of the villages now" she answered plainly. Zack furrowed his brow curiously.

"What village is that?" he asked.

"It's in the Nagano prefecture" she explained. "The closest to the river, so there are a lot of fishermen there and that prefecture is one of Wutai's main supplier's for fish and boating supplies" Sam then turned his attention to her.

"The base isn't there right?" Sam asked. Sayuna nodded.

"No, the base is further up, between Yorokobi village and the Sakariba district, which is the entertainment district" As expected, Zack grinned at hearing that.

"Well that's good to know" he observed. "Now there's something I can look forward too". Sam bristled and shot Zack an aggravated glare.

"Is fun all you think about man? You do know we're not on vacation right and that we aren't exactly welcome here" he exasperated. "Places like that could be teaming with Shinobi members" Sam added. Zack shrugged innocently.

"Look I was only saying, besides why would there be a lot of Shinobi near a ShinRa owned base devoted to crippling them? That would be strange on their part. From what I know about the Shinobi, they're elusive, cut off from the common society and they don't necessarily associate on nice terms with those outside their clan" Zack reasoned.

"Well with that reputation, don't you think spies would be harder to recognize, genius?" Sam shot back sarcastically. Zack frowned and Sayuna cut in before they had time to argue.

"Well, I think you both may be right, the Shinobi don't co-exist with the general population since they have their own society, so it probably wouldn't be so easy to detect one in public, but then again I don't think they would fit in so well either…but I don't know" she trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it.

"How much do you know about the Shinobi, Miss Nishidaki?" came a silky low voice from the front.

_Well so much for not talking about it now_, Sayuna thought to herself as she raised her eyes to where Sephiroth sat. He wasn't looking back, but his head was cocked to the side as he waited for a response.

"Uh, well…I uh, I uh don't really know that much about them" she mumbled nervously. _(Lie)_ "Well, I mean I think I know as much as the average Wutainese person does. (_Another lie)_. I know that most of the locals are sort of afraid of them because they are somewhat hostile to anybody that's not in their clan, like Zack said" she explained carefully.

"Explain hostile" Sephiroth pressed, still looking ahead.

"Well if a civilian were to get in their way somehow or go into their territory they would be killed. They've been said to kidnap people but I don't know if that's true. The worst type of aggression I've heard of against the common people is what we call Tojikomeru, It means to lock up" she continued.

"What happens?" Cloud asked, while all the others listened intently.

"Well I've only heard of it being done twice, but it's when the Shinobi unexpectedly hold up a certain area, which could be small village, or maybe even an entire prefecture. They guard the streets and confine people in their houses, possibly taking whatever they want. Whatever their purpose for doing it only they know, but they don't allow anyone to leave or come in the area, and if anyone is caught or tries to fight them they are usually killed" Sayuna took a breath, her eyes trailing momentarily to the floor.

"I remember hearing that the last time it happened the Shinobi had killed 86 people in the five hours they held up the Nakamori village one night, about 7 years ago" she finished.

"Why did they come?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not really sure about that, it was quite a while ago and the war was reaching its peak at the time" she paused. "There was a lot of tension between clans so it could have been a number of things"

Sayuna started to play with her fingers again. She had a variety of different outlets when she started to get nervous. She didn't want them to believe that she knew a lot about these issues, even though she knew they expected her to have more personal knowledge as a citizen, revealing too much or too little either way was a mistake. She glanced around the jeep at their faces, sensing their growing interest in her. Sayuna could feel them picking at her words in their heads, trying to fill in the blanks, yet it wasn't enough and she'd have to provide more somehow without them getting suspicious.

Sephiroth nearly made her yank her finger off when he suddenly turned in his seat to face her, burning holes into her with those cold demanding eyes. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Where were you during the war?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sayuna paled a little bit, blinking unsteadily as she mulled in thought. The question caught her off guard, no matter how reasonable a question it was for him to ask. The war between ShinRa and Wutai was long and brutal, lasting a period of four years, and there was virtually none left untouched by its effect. There was no way she could just skid by that pretending to be ignorant. She thought carefully but she didn't wait to long before she answered.

"I lived in Kawanomura most of my life, which is a remote river village north of here, but near the end of the war I went to Yorokobi village" she said slowly.

"Hmm" was all Sephiroth mumbled in response and his face gave no indication of what he thought otherwise. He continued to stare at her though, stone faced as ever and Sayuna felt herself tensing up under his silent scrutiny. What was "Hmm" supposed to mean? Did that mean he believed her? Or was he just constructing a new way to dissect her to the bone? It was just impossible to know what he was thinking.

She looked away from him for a short moment and when she looked back up Sephiroth was once again facing front, staring out through the windshield. Perhaps he was thinking what she wanted him to think, one could only hope anyway. Well what she said was true, she had really lived in those places, even though she may have misplaced some very important details here and there.

Misplaced HA! Sayuna knew exactly what she was placing. Kawanomura was a very small farming village, with hardly any significant features other than the temples, and she doubted if Sephiroth even knew of it other than a dot on the map. Most of the population was just middle class traditionalists who worked all day on their land, many of them too ignorant or afraid to involve themselves in much of Wutai's politics. During the war, ShinRa barely took notice of it, other than a few abrupt searches every now and then, and the only real blow it suffered was the Emperor's drafting of the men into the war.

The cause and effect of the merciless drafting left many women alone and without a way to support themselves or their families. Thus Yorokobi village, which held the meaning of pleasure, became a compromising but sufficient place of employment for females who had found themselves in such unfortunate circumstances. Sayuna knew there was no need to explain to Sephiroth about the type of place Yorokobi was as it was common knowledge to both ShinRa and Wutainese soldiers, especially if they were looking for pleasure. So Sayuna figured to herself that she had provided him enough answer to his question, and hopefully whatever his imagination led him to believe about her role in all this would occupy him for now.

Sayuna's eyes jumped over to the driver next to him. He hadn't said a word the entire time so far but kept his gaze firmly fixed on the road. He wasn't a Wutainese native and it was obvious he came from the Resistance base since he was wearing a ShinRa uniform. It seemed odd to her that ShinRa set up a base in a section of Wutai that wasn't quite bilingual, and yet many of the recruits there did not speak Wutainese. Back at the labs, Sayuna would process many of the weapons orders that came from the base, so she knew that the facility was rather big and most likely it provided the men there everything they needed at the site so they wouldn't need to leave. She wondered if they had planned to stay there, but then again, Sephiroth had mentioned something about her finding them inconspicuous lodging. Whatever that meant, In Wutai, just about anything ShinRa related, and especially Sephiroth related was hardly inconspicuous.

Something grim started to surface from the back of her mind but she lost her trail of thought when she felt several pairs of eyes studying her. Zack, Sam and Cloud were still very interested in her story and she could tell they weren't done with her yet. She looked over to Cloud who was frowning a bit, possibly trying to figure out something.

"Well I know I'm changing the subject but…" he began, "What has the authorities done to protect the people from the Shinobi?" he asked, meeting her eyes. An indignant "Humph" came from Sephiroth, grabbing everyone's attention.

"The authorities know better than to smack the hand that supports them" he scowled, "For decades the Emperor's forces and the Shinobi have been in cahoots with each other. They've formed a mutual understanding as to their boundaries so most likely no line has been crossed as far as the Shinobi are concerned, considering the authorities do enjoy receiving favors from them" Sephiroth related languidly.

"What kind of favors?" Cloud followed up, looking to the older man. Sephiroth was still looking ahead but he brought his hand to his chin, scratching it lightly.

"The way of the Shinobi has always been discreet. Such discretion serves an Emperor well when he needs to save face among his subjects. The Shinobi have been loyal to its Emperor in the way of taking care of problems beneath the surface, and in return their way of society is protected" Sephiroth sighed and continued.

"It goes both ways. The Shinobi just don't separate themselves from the common society for some traditional purposes, because of their position with the Wutainese government they are in fact unofficially obligated to stay that way. That is why when a member of the Shinobi tries to defect from that way of life they are usually killed as traitors. They live by a very strict code and the government actually depends on the Shinobi to enforce that code for its own sake"

The three Soldiers listened attentively to the General as he spoke. Sephiroth had without doubt done his research, as most military tacticians did when it came to sizing up the opposition. During the war the Shinobi had played a large part in the efforts to defeat ShinRa, therefore it didn't surprise her at all that he knew all of this, but Sayuna felt a subtle uneasiness flitting like butterflies in her gut. All of a sudden she started to feel very claustrophobic.

She turned her attention outside the jeep's window at the swiftly passing trees. In the distance she began to make out the borders of the village up ahead. Sam had also noticed as well and a groan escaped him.

"Is that Yorokobi village?" he asked, looking back at Sayuna expectantly. Sayuna just nodded, keeping her gaze out the window.

"So the base is right through there right?" Sam followed up and she nodded again.

A little taken aback by her silence, Sam bristled and shifted to lean his head against the window. He huffed impatiently

"It's about time; I can't wait to get out of this car"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the jeep entered into Yorokobi village, the sun was starting to set, and the group was welcomed by the bright glow of the hanging lanterns scattered throughout the entire area of Yorokobi. Zack, who had dozed off for a minute, was pressing his face against the window trying to catch a glimpse of the first few people they had seen since they had gotten here.

The little narrow stone streets in the village were crowded with busy locals. The sounds of traditional Wutainese music and the advertising shouts of busy shopkeepers penetrated the jeep, rousing everyone's interest. On either side of the dirt path the jeep was following, gorgeous Wutainese houses were closely knit in the structure of the village, their pagoda style roofs adding a rich traditional flair and exotic tone to the surroundings. Little market stands with a variety of foods and other items stood together not too far from the residential area, as well as busy yakitori and soba noodle restaurants, all lit and open for business.

There were many women walking the streets, dressed elegantly in brightly colored kimonos. They walked with little steps, greeting others with a bow as they walked by, or buying items from the many outdoor markets. While Cloud and Sam were casually taking in the scenery, Zack was breaking his neck trying to get a look at them as they passed by, probably mentally creating a hit list, and cursing himself for not knowing a lick of Wutainese. Sayuna glanced at Sephiroth who looked very bored by the whole thing, as if he'd seen it a million times. It suddenly occurred to her that Zack and the other two guys did not know of Yorokobi's reputation as well as the General may have.

As the kimonos started to get a little shorter, everyone knew it wouldn't be long until Zack said something. He was already making little whistles and kitty growls to himself.

Zack turned to Sayuna with a sly little grin across his face and she frowned back at him, wondering what pick-up lines he would ask her to translate.

"This is a real nice little village here Miss Nishidaki" he began, "How long did you live here?" Sayuna yawned slightly.

"Only 2 years" she answered flatly. Zack nodded.

"Do you have any friends here?" he asked, his facial expression somewhere between curious and hopeful.

"No, not here" she replied darkly before staring back out the window. She shrugged a little, "Sorry Zack, I don't have those kinds of connections" she stated, smiling weakly.

Zack was beginning to work up a puppy face but Sam punched him hard in the shoulder, clearly agitated with him.

"Shut up man, she's no matchmaker, besides none of these girls here would fall for your sorry playboy act anyway" he spat smugly. Zack opened his mouth to say something but Sayuna cut him off.

"Actually it's simpler than you think to get them to fall for you, if you know how to pick them right" she announced bluntly, causing all the Soldiers to raise a curious brow. Sayuna kept her gaze out the window but kept talking, knowing she got their interest.

"Most of these women make a living off of befriending men". The three men seemed to cringe.

"You mean they're prostitutes?" Sam blurted out loudly.

"Well, no not exactly, but unofficially I guess you could say the relationship is close" she replied nonchalantly. "I say that because unlike prostitutes you'd find elsewhere, not many of them form a sexual relationship with their guests so they are more like personal hostesses for men, they typically provide sensual pleasure, not sexual, plus their services are extremely expensive so meeting them or being invited to their guest houses are a luxury pretty much reserved to the rich" she paused briefly.

"During the war it was common for men to come here just to get away for awhile before they had to go back to fighting or dying, and it only got more popular near the end of the war." Sayuna informed them. Cloud frowned and shook his head.

"I remembering hearing about these places from some older Second Class SOLDIER who went to Wutai, but the economic conditions, particularly for women, have improved a lot since then. I'm surprised it hasn't died down after all these years." he observed, watching at a pair of women conversing with some men outside. Sayuna huffed sarcastically

"Yorokobi has one of the highest income percentages in all of Wutai because of it, if anything it's become one of the most successful businesses on the planet. In fact, a lot of girls still come here to join the guest houses, since it does pay a lot, though it's not worth it"

Sayuna bit her tongue, starting to regret sharing that information with them. She had actually only said it to their benefit because they were curious. However once again she managed to work against herself, saying more than she should, and it surely wasn't helping her any to become too interesting, especially now that she was here and had very legitimate reasons to shut up and lay low. She had a good idea of what they were thinking and it was only natural that they would wonder about what she was doing living in a place like this. Zack, Cloud, and Sam all glanced back and forth at each other, each one clearly having a silent debate on whether to bring up the subject or just leave it alone. Sayuna knew the Sephiroth had overheard everything too, even though he hadn't acknowledged anything or maybe didn't care. He was impossible to read.

The jeep began to plummet into an uncomfortable silence, well at least for the guys; Sayuna didn't want to answer any more questions and the General seemed to admire it. Zack stirred his hair a little bit before turning to Sayuna again.

"Well it's almost six years since you've been here right? A lot has probably changed" he stated in an unusual tone. Sayuna couldn't tell whether he was saying it out of consideration for her or just speculation, as his voice registered a touch of concern.

"No, nothing ever changes here" she replied coldly, the harshness in her tone could have frozen the whole vehicle; even Sephiroth gave her an inquiring glance.

"Nothing" she whispered again softly to herself.

_Not for me anyway_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey readers, Sorry it took so long to update. I had planned ahead of myself and I ended up cutting this chapter in half. I'm also going to update the previous chapters, to fix some mistakes. Anyway I'm almost done with the rest of the next chapter so if all my brains cells work with me I'll update it by the end of the day.**


	8. The Dignified Harem

**A/N: There's a cross-over in the making**

Chapter 8: The Dignified Harem

The driver had reached the outskirts of the village. The area was a lot more secluded and quiet, mostly residential, and only a few villagers trailed along the streets. The base was up ahead, less than a mile away, and everyone was relieved to see the long ride would be over.

As they pulled up, there were guards at the gate of the entrance to the base, checking identification and everything. On the outside the area was pretty much surrounded by a large wall and Sayuna couldn't see anything inside other than two high guard stations that towered over the base. When they pulled up, a guard came to the window where Sephiroth was, and upon seeing the General he immediately cleared them for entrance.

The jeep veered off to the right and came to a halt. The driver promptly exited the vehicle and disappeared into some type of office. The rest of the group, eager to get out, pushed their way out the jeep to stretch their limbs. Sayuna climbed out last, glancing about the base. It was a big as she thought it to be, but it felt a little empty. They were in a parking lot at the center of the base and it had a number of ShinRa trucks and jeeps. Sayuna flinched when she felt a cold raindrop hit her skin and she took a brief look up at the darkening sky, cradling herself from the chill that she felt.

Cloud and the other guys had started to retrieve their things from the jeep and she did as well. The General was standing alongside the front of the jeep, apparently waiting for something. After a minute, the driver came back out the office with another man strolling behind him. When they reached Sephiroth they offered him a salute until he waved them to be at ease. Cloud, Zack, and Sam came up beside them and gave a salute, while Sayuna hung in the background.

She crept up a little bit to the group, sparing casual glances around the facility and at the same time try to hear what they were saying without looking too interested. The man that had come out of the office last dismissed the driver away and was now introducing himself to the General, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. Sayuna crept up a little more behind Cloud, glancing over his shoulder to study this individual better.

He was a medium height pale skinned man. He had short light brown hair that was shaped close to his head and dark brown eyes which were widened considerably, no doubt due to Sephiroth's presence. He had a slightly smaller build than most men trained in the military and he looked to be in his mid-fifties. He extended a hand to Sephiroth, however it was ignored and Sayuna strained to hear the ensuing conversation.

"Commander" Sephiroth addressed him tersely, making the man recoil slightly.

"I believe we can skip formalities" he continued, "Tell me what the situation is and why you have failed to make any significant reports regarding the positive identity of the rebel group?" the General demanded coldly. The Commander faltered uneasily.

"Well, uh…right now we are investigating the site where the attempted bombing occurred but we haven't been able to find enough evidence to confirm a certain group" he answered nervously.

"So why did you state that this was a Shinobi led assault in your report to me, Commander?" Sephiroth demanded sharply, every octave in his voice reflecting his seriousness.

"Well there was…, there was reason to suspect them, as they do have distinctive approaches to attack strategies, and there was evidence similar to these strategies found at the site" he stuttered, tensing under the General's shadow while trying to keep himself composed.

"That may be so, but your mere speculation is not what I came for, nor what I need" Sephiroth retorted, glaring daggers at the speechless Commander. Sayuna started to feel a little sorry for him.

"What offensive measures were taken against them at the time of the assault Commander?" Sephiroth brushed off impatiently.

"Uh, at the time of the assault there was very little time to prepare an offensive maneuver and we weren't able to call for reinforcements, as the rebels had temporarily blocked all our lines of communication"

Sephiroth neatly clasped his hand behind his back and stared oppressively at the older man, a mild expression of disgust crossing his face.

"I see, Commander" he articulated in a peculiarly slow manner, "That will be all that is necessary from you, however…" he paused. "Know that I'll be relieving you of your position as of now and will be placing my own second in command at my order in your place, you may turn in your letter of resignation to your superior officer."

The older man's face dropped to the ground in disbelief and Sephiroth did nothing to mask his cold indifference as he roughly pushed by the stunned official and walked through the entrance of the base, signaling the rest of his group to follow him.

Sayuna hurried to follow behind them, sparing a concerned glance at the now ex-commander, still frozen in his place. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man. He wasn't a young man and it probably took him years to gain his title, only to be snatched away within seconds from a man half his age, but that was just the situation when one has more power and Sephiroth definitely had the power.

She entered into the base, the warm air welcoming her as they made their way through a broad hallway. Young cadets were gathering on either side of the hallway, each one giving rapt attention to the passing General. Sayuna secretly wondered if Sephiroth liked all the attention he received as he was practically a celebrity. It amazed her how he never once acknowledged it when it had been so clearly thrown in his face.

They continued to walk through until a cadet stopped before the General, halting their line.

"General Sephiroth sir" the cadet began, "I'll direct you and your group to the Lieutenant Officer".

Sephiroth simply nodded and they were taken a few ways down the corridor through a lobby, up an elevator, and into an office of some kind. Well it wasn't actually an office but Sayuna didn't know what else to call it. There were desks, computers, and chairs so it was close enough.

Not more than a second later, another man came in, and Sayuna assumed it was the Lieutenant. Unlike the commander, this man looked younger than Sephiroth and his physique matched that of a First Class SOLDIER, like Zack. He stood about 5'11 and had rich jet black hair that was cut into a jagged little style. His skin was deeply tanned and his stern face had nice set features. Sayuna could tell that this man was of Wutainese descent, though not full-blooded, probably like her.

He saluted the General at full attention before he eased himself. Sephiroth however got right down to business.

"Lieutenant Lee" he began, pacing toward him slowly. "I surely hope for your own sake that you can give me more information than your Commander" he warned icily.

Lee bowed his head slightly but he didn't appear nervous at all.

"Sir, I apologize for any incompetence on the part of my Commander, I understand that he did not have accurate information" he replied, his voice smooth and husky.

"However I've just received new information that I believe will be useful to us"

The Lieutenant then broke his gaze away from the General and moved to retrieve a few rolled-up maps from a case on the desk near him, tucking them under his arm before regarding the group again.

"If you and your group would please follow me, I'll be able to show you what I mean" he said, gesturing towards a door to the left of him.

They all followed him in the next room, which reminded Sayuna of a conference room. She hated conference rooms; or rather she hated what was bound to go on in them. Back at ShinRa she would often have to go before board members and explain any new information regarding weapons development and research, sometimes it would take hours and nothing was worse than having to sit and listen to Professor Lockheart in a tight windowless space, no matter how much she cared for the man.

The table in the room was large and oval shaped and all the men in the room sort of just crowded around it but nobody sat down, Sephiroth inched over to Lee, while the other first class Soldiers leaned up against the table. Sayuna didn't see what their issue was with using the perfectly useful chairs around the table so she sat herself down, effectively becoming the oddball but she ignored it, she didn't have to stand because they did.

This was enough to get her the attention of the Lieutenant, who looked at her like he had just seen her for the first time, scanning her like an MRI machine. It must've been a military thing for them to stare like that. It could never be just a normal look-over; no it always had to be a full-scale investigation. They might as well take DNA tests and have you write out your entire family history. Sayuna felt herself getting ticked off at this, and while Sephiroth's staring was a lot worse, she'd prefer it to this guy.

Zack must've caught on, interrupting the Lieutenant's moment when he spoke up

"She's our interpreter, Sayuna Nishidaki" he informed in a you can wake up now tone.

He broke away to look at Zack, and then too Sephiroth, looking a little confused.

"An interpreter?" he asked, glancing over at her, "Is she from the communications division?" he said looking expectantly to Sephiroth.

Sayuna scrunched her brows together disdainfully at the Lieutenant, asking about her as if she wasn't there to answer her own questions, and not even acknowledging her.

"No, she's from the weapons division; communications did not have a qualified interpreter" Sephiroth said flatly.

"I see, he answered, "Nishidaki was it?" he asked finally turning to her. Sayuna just nodded in response.

"You're a citizen of Wutai then?" he asked, inching closer to her.

"Yes, I was born here" she answered him.

"Are you of Wutainese descent, Miss Nishidaki?" he continued, studying her head to toe.

Sayuna went sour inwardly, these guys just had to know everything, what did it matter whether it she was Wutainese by blood? She was just supposed to interpret.

"Yes" she said, sighing heavily, hoping that would be enough. Luckily he just nodded but he took her by surprise and she gasped out loudly when he gripped her roughly by the chin, staring right into her eyes. Her initial response was to pull away, he was actually hurting her, but she stayed put, staring back wide-eyed at him.

"With eyes like that…" he started to whisper but was promptly cut off when Sephiroth laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant" he started in a calm but authorative tone, "If you have anything you'd like to ask my interpreter, there will be ample time for that later, however right now she is not what you need to concern yourself with, so if you will we can get back to the task at hand" Sephiroth demanded oh so delicately.

The Lieutenant released his tight grip on her chin, and she glared at the back of his head as he turned away, rubbing her chin to ease it a bit. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get along with him to well. She didn't notice that Zack and Cloud had also inched their way closer to her, turned-off by the Lieutenant's blunt behavior and glaring at him as he faced Sephiroth.

"Yes sir your right" he brushed off coolly to Sephiroth, before glancing back to Sayuna briefly.

"By the way, I'm Lieutenant Jann Lee" he introduced arrogantly, ignoring Sephiroth's impatient glare.

After that, Jann Lee spread the map he had been carrying under his arm out onto the table. Sayuna recognized it as a map of Wutai. There were circles marking certain areas of the northeastern section of Wutai but she didn't know what they meant. The men all gathered around the table, waiting for an explanation.

"For the past year, I've been tracking all the clan activity in this area, trying to monitor any suspicious behavior" Lee began. "I've managed to find several Shinobi societies, however my men can't get close enough to make an inside investigation without there being fatal consequences. Shinobi networking is very insidious, their counter-espionage methods have proven to be outstanding against us, and even more so since Lord Godo openly submitted to ShinRa's construction plans of the new reactors in Wutai" he explained while they all listened carefully. Sephiroth raised a curious brow.

"And what has the Imperial forces had to say about the rebellion so far?" he questioned.

"They've been unsurprisingly quiet and quite reluctant to identify any particular clan, even though the evidence is synonymous to Shinobi activity" Lee answered.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, smirking so lightly it was barely visible.

"Hmm, well that's expected, the Emperor must be careful not to name certain names" he observed.

"Lieutenant, have you been able to link this past incident with any of the other associated rebel assaults against ShinRa or the Imperial forces?" Sephiroth asked.

"Recently all assaults against Imperial forces have ceased, the last being a few months ago at Lord Godo's entitlement festival, so we are investigating the possibility of Imperial involvement with the rebels, however right now there doesn't seem to be an apparent link between the two incidents" Lee stated in response.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and a cadet came in, saluting to all the superior officers in the room.

"General, your party's weapons have arrived from the airship, they're waiting in pick up" the cadet announced.

His announcement made Sayuna finally pay attention to the fact that she hadn't seen them carrying their weapon cases since they got off the airship. She would've definitely noticed the Masamune if Sephiroth had been holding it, she chided herself to pay more attention to those little details from now on. She would have to if she wanted to keep everything from going to hell.

"Also we've arranged a list for your group's accommodations according to the criteria you outlined for us, and we are ready to escort you at your request" the cadet finished, producing a small piece of paper and handing it to Sephiroth. Zack tried to peek over the General's shoulder, obviously trying to see what it was, accidentally giving Sephiroth the lightest of bumps. Zack cracked an innocent grin, but wisely retreated back in an instant, barely avoiding getting scorched in Sephiroth's fire-breathing glare. Once Zack saw the General's demeanor soften, which only meant his eyes weren't narrowed as much, he figured he could just ask but he knew Sephiroth would probably tell him anyway so he wouldn't push it.

Sephiroth examined the paper once more before turning back to the cadet.

"Thank you, I do not plan on leaving here just yet, however you may take Miss Nishidaki now and report her choice back to me" he explained, startling her out of her thoughts. She didn't know what he was talking about. Neither did Cloud and the others as they glanced at him curiously.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked, staring nervously at Sephiroth.

He walked over to her and placed the paper on the table in front of her. Sayuna looked from Sephiroth to the paper uncertainly before she picked it up and looked it over. There were only a few addresses written on it in a Romanized form of Wutainese, but still not knowing what it meant, she looked back the General incomprehensibly.

"That is a list of guest houses in Yorokobi village" he started to explain, reading her confused expression. "For certain reasons I've decided not to stay on the base, therefore I wish you to go and make arrangements for our accommodations at one of those sites, and you will be able to stay there and refresh yourself until we join you later" he stated flatly.

"A…a guest house?!" she stuttered in mild shock, but mostly in disdain. Didn't she already explain those places to them? Sephiroth regarded her impassively.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll send you with more than enough to be received in. You should have no problems" he continued. "I've made this list based on their location; therefore most of my concerns have been met, so as for picking which house to stay at, I'll trust your judgment in making a comfortable decision"

Sayuna gulped down all her disagreeable notions. She knew the matter wasn't up for discussion anyway. If that's how he wanted it, then that's how it had to be, and she just would have to deal with it the best she could. She sighed quietly and nodded in compliance to him, placing the paper in her pocket.

Sephiroth signaled over to the cadet, who had been patiently awaiting his next orders, and then turned back to Sayuna as she slowly rose from her seat.

"He will take you where you need to go and will notify me once you've made a decision" he explained plainly.

Once the cadet came over, Sephiroth moved aside and Sayuna walked over to the waiting cadet, giving Cloud, Zack and Sam a shy smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" she said, receiving nods in return.

Her gaze momentarily traveled over to Lee, who also gave her a small nod before looking back down at the map. After the cadet gave them all a last salute he led her out of the room and down to the lot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayuna threw herself into the back of yet another jeep. She had been pouting ever since she left the conference room, brewing on all the unpleasant things her new duty entailed, as she waited for the cadet to get moving. She took the second the take a peek at the clock on the dashboard and it was 7:46, even though the dark clouds above made it feel much later.

Sayuna sighed and slumped back in the seat more. She really wished she didn't have to go back to Yorokobi, despite all its luxuries that place held nothing but stressful memories for her. Sayuna shifted to get the paper Sephiroth had handed her with the addresses, hoping that his chosen locations weren't anywhere dangerously familiar for her, and she held her breath and she looked down the list. She broke her attention away when the cadet got in a started the car, pulling off in the direction of the village.

Bringing her gaze back down to the list again, she sighed in subdued irritation and half relief as she realized most of the houses on the list were near the outskirts of Yorokobi. She mentally brought back the area to her mind, wondering what exactly Sephiroth was looking for; it didn't seem to be anything of particular interest to a Soldier there. It was a fairly quiet part of Yorokobi, not as vibrant as the central part of the village, but no less opulent. Of course, she had to consider that there were a lot of things that she didn't know about dealing with these Soldiers, but now she at least knew to expect the unexpected.

Just being surprised wasn't exactly how Sayuna would describe her feelings when Sephiroth told her to find a guest house; in fact, she was quite torn between crying and throwing a hissy fit. Well maybe it wasn't **that** serious but from past experience she wasn't very fond of them, not so much the house as it was the atmosphere. It was the right place for any self-inflated bigoted womanizer or the rich and utterly miserable bachelor until eternity, which described a good lot of the men who roamed Yorokobi's streets. Year after year, they'd come back to obliterate their wallets on the women whose job it was to make them feel like kings, catering to their egos and offering an imaginary sweet escape from their little pathetic circle by the mercies of a dignified harem.

The women that ran the show were a different story. They were masters in their own category, never giving without taking, and never taking without giving. They devoted their lives to studying what comforts the man's soul, perhaps more out of need than want, and for that they were both condemned and revered. Either way, guest houses were ingrained into Wutainese culture now, and being a guest in one was often a rare experience that could considered a privilege, at least for a man. Sayuna knew Zack would have no objections to staying at one, nor the other guys, and she reasoned with herself that it was a relatively safe place because of the privacy they offered.

Perhaps the privacy was what Sephiroth had in mind when he made up the list; she started to think to herself, even though she wasn't exactly sure what other motives he had. Sayuna could only assume that it had something to do with the rebel group, but it still didn't make sense to her because if they were scouting out the Shinobi, this wasn't the place to find them, and she was pretty sure Sephiroth knew that so it must've been some other reason.

They were riding through the village now and Sayuna knew it wouldn't be much longer until they got there, in fact it would be no time at all. She leaned her head back, groaning in exasperation. She felt a low rumble in her stomach accompanied by a stinging pain that made her hunch over slightly. It had been a really long time since she'd eaten and she knew that wasn't a good sign. It meant she had been ignoring herself again, a bad habit she developed whenever she got stressed, and the only other condition being if she was extremely focused. For Sayuna, being extremely focused was never good and she shuddered just to keep the memory away of the last time she felt that.

The jeep started to slow up and she could see the cadet looking around, probably checking for addresses to confirm they were in the right place. They turned down a secluded little pathway, cut off from the livelier parts of the village, and continued down until the front gates of a guest house came into view. Sayuna glanced at the list in her hand as the cadet pulled over near the side of the house. There were only four addresses on the list, and by the numbers she could that all the houses were close to each other, which was a relief because she didn't feel like going to all of them. Hopefully the first one would be good enough and she could get it over with, the thought of a bath and some food was very appealing right about now.

Before she got out the cadet craned his neck back at her and held out a Gil note.

"Here", he said, holding it out for her to take. "This is for when you decide which guest house to stay at,...it's from the General" he informed her as she took it from him.

"I'll be waiting here until you're ready to go to the next house" he continued.

Sayuna frowned to herself, it wasn't really necessary for him to drive her all around, especially when it was probably easier for her to walk to all the houses now.

"You know, I could go to them myself, and you could wait until I decide" she suggested considerately, but he shook his head negatively.

"No, I'm under strict orders, wolves and some nasty behemoths are known to prowl around here at night and besides it's no problem for me at all" he conceded.

"Oh, I see" she sighed in defeat and slight disappointment, pushing open the door to get out.

Stepping on the moist black gravel pathway, she scanned the outside of the house as she walked toward the gate. Like most Wutainese style houses in Yorokobi, there was always a wall around the house, and the gate was the entrance to the front garden of the house. It looked typical enough, though Sayuna could tell it was slightly larger than average, which probably meant it was fancier than most guest houses.

Fancy meant more expensive and that brought her mind back to the Gil note in her pocket. She hadn't even bothered to look at it therefore she stopped right before she reached the gate, taking the note from her pocket that she unconsciously stuffed it in. Her eyes widened as her brain registered the six digits embodied on the little paper in her hands. It was worth 470,000 Gil, totally beyond what she expected, and utterly beyond what they needed for a guest house.

Sayuna stood there gaping in disbelief, last she remembered the going rate for even the best of guest houses was around 45,000 Gil per guest, and that was a exceptionally rare price and could get you months of service. She was pretty sure that the prices hadn't gone up all that much since she'd been there, besides that, the guest houses in this area of Yorokobi weren't really as upscale as the ones in the central part of the village. Her eyes trailed down to the signature in the corner of the note, belonging to the one and only Sephiroth, and she paled again. Sayuna wasn't expecting that either, she was actually expecting ShinRa to be there instead of the General's own signature.

_He's paying for this_, she thought to herself. It didn't make sense to her at all, why would the General spend his own money when it was ShinRa's responsibility? Something wasn't right about that, but she ignored the questions in her head and set her mind back to business, she was actually very tired of thinking so much.

She groaned and pushed through the first outer gate to the house, and that led to the main garden gate. Sayuna readied her mind to go into Wutainese mode now, and it was making her brain start to hurt, her empty stomach wasn't helping the task either. She examined the carved block panel next to the entrance to the garden. The panels were in effect, like menus that explained the status of the guest house, such as, if it was occupied at the time or how many hostesses were serving the house. In Wutainese, the hostesses were called onna'shujin, and they worked under the supervision of a josei-shikaisha, who was the owner of the house.

The panel was made up of removable marble blocks with various meanings carved in them and they could be changed easily when the conditions of the house changed. This particular house had two hostesses, besides the josei-shikaisha and currently no guests that they were attending to at the time, so it was a start.

Sayuna knew the gate was locked from this point, so she looked for the bell that should've been around there somewhere, and quickly pushed it once she found it. A gentle breeze blew, rustling her hair, and she could hear the chimes in the garden sing from behind the gate. The sound stirred her sleepiness, and for some reason it made her feel a little desperate to make this guest house her first and last stop, even though she felt it irresponsible to be so rash.

She woke up a little bit when she heard the slide of a door somewhere behind the gate, and soft slow footsteps moving closer to where she stood. Eventually, a young lady emerged from the back of the garden, dressed in a short baby blue kimono dress. The lanterns hanging around the outside of the house helped Sayuna to see the girl's features before she got any closer. She looked to be about 16, Yuffie's age, and that automatically made Sayuna frown. She had very long black hair that hung free, which was unusual for a onna'shujin, but perhaps that was a good sign. The girl's soft almond eyes were averted to the ground, and she looked kind of sad. However, once she closed in on the gate and looked at Sayuna, a bright but curious smile materialized on her lips.

The girl bowed, and Sayuna did the same. Now it was all up to her for time being and she had to make it work. This was only step one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm so glad this chapter is over; I've been agonizing over it, trying to write it all out, so I hope you like it. I am sorry it took so long. So know this: I won't be killing my readers or myself on a whole lot of translating when it gets to Sayuna having Wutainese conversations, I'll do my best to make it interesting though, so please review. I luv you all for bearing with me. Oh, oh, oh, did I mention there is a cross-over in the making. Well in all honesty it's not a serious one, but I just didn't feel like making up a whole envoy of OC's. So if you don't know already Dead or Alive is where I'm grabbing them from. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone to much. Okay so look out for the next few updates probably in a week or so. **


	9. Disturbance of Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my mind, if even that **

**A/N: I'm gonna apologize in advance for the wait, since I know it's most likely going to be posted way after the last update, but I'll do my best. **

Chapter 9 Disturbance of Powers

Languid boredom pervaded the conference room, stuffy as it was, either way insubstantial information continued to pass from ear to ear. With each passing second, Sephiroth found himself starting to drift steadily into agitation, realization setting in that this was not going to be a simple mission. Not that he was expecting it to be, but there more gaps to fill than he wished it to be, and it appeared he would have to do most of the filling at this point.

The Lieutenant continued to relate this-and-that, which only provided them with a minor starting point much to the General's dismay. Sephiroth was not one to tolerate incompetence or inaccuracy; he didn't have time or patience for that, which is why he had dismissed the Commander so readily. He'd have no regrets about doing so either.

Sephiroth briefly scanned his subordinates, who looked as if they were absorbing as much information as a dried sponge, and he groaned inwardly. He could tell they were probably exhausted and in need of nourishment. The meeting had become nothing more than an interrogation of the Lieutenant, who was starting to repeat himself, so Sephiroth knew there wasn't much else he could learn until they started the investigation. He did have one or two more questions but he decided to save them for now.

"Thank you, Lieutenant that will be all for now" he stated abruptly. "Tomorrow we'll go to the site and begin our investigation"

"Yes sir" Jann replied, shoulders dropping in relief. "I'll make the necessary arrangements".

Sephiroth nodded and stood up, his actions being mimicked by the other three. Jann lead them out of the conference room, briefly stopping to put the maps he had carried in a secure place, and lead the way out into the hall.

Adopting a more casual visage, Jann walked alongside Sephiroth, deliberately matching his long strides, while the other Soldiers trailed closely behind. Sephiroth scowled to himself. He could smell the arrogance coming off the little twit next to him, raising an irrational desire to put his hands on him in a most brutal manner; however he suppressed it, entertaining the thought in his mind only. Besides, he was probably just as arrogant in his own way.

Once they had came to the elevator, Jann turned to face Sephiroth, effectively blocking the elevator's panel.

"So…," he began. "Your interpreter, where's she from originally? Does she have any family here?" he inquired, shifting slightly to press a button on the panel. Sephiroth gave him an annoyed glance.

"She claims to have spent most of her life Kawanomura and she's lived in Yorokobi for a short time as well, however, I'm not informed of her birthplace nor does she claim having any living relatives here" he answered

"And you believe her?" Jann retorted with an incredulous look on his face.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young man, fully comprehending the implications in his question. Oh yes, he had nerve and Sephiroth was only half-surprised when Jann returned his glare with a cocky smirk. However, it was half-hearted, and Jann fell back, but the message between them had been clearly received.

Sephiroth smirked back with equal force, as the elevator doors opened in front of them, but he didn't take a step.

"It would be wise not to underestimate my judgment, Lieutenant, many lives have been jeopardized when there is a lack of trust between a superior officer and his subordinates" he rolled off smoothly before stepping into the elevator, his words dripping with deceptive gentleness.

Jann followed in the elevator silently, as well the three little sponges, who seemed none aware of the atmosphere. After a short quiet ride down a few floors, they all dispersed into another hallway, trekking down it until a noise erupted from Jann's uniform pocket.

They all looked back at him, while he pulled his PHS out and glanced over the lcd screen.

"Oh", he groaned to himself. "There's something minor I need to take care of over at the barracks, I'll be back over as soon as I'm finished" he informed them.

"The storage room with your weapons is right up ahead" he pointed, before saluting and disappearing out of a side door.

Sephiroth and the rest of them continued to the storage room which he had directed them too, and upon them entering the cadet that was behind the counter went immediately to retrieve their weapons. Once they were alone waiting in the room, Cloud and Sam took a seat in the chairs scattered about the room, while Zack and Sephiroth stood. Zack stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly, taking a few steps toward the General.

"So" he began, "What do you think about the situation so far?" he asked. Sephiroth shrugged briskly.

"I can't be sure until we start the investigation, however I sense that this is more than just a simple uprising against ShinRa, and I still have doubts that the rebellion is being entirely headed by the Shinobi, though the Lieutenant is convinced otherwise" he replied. Zack bumped Sephiroth's shoulder with his elbow playfully, earning himself an exasperated sighed from the man.

"You're not too fond of the Lieutenant are you Seph?" he observed slyly. "I felt a little hint of tension between you two" he stated. Sephiroth grunted.

"Humph, how keen you are Sinclair, I'll expect the same level of observance from you tomorrow during the investigation" Sephiroth replied in all hopes of killing Zack's playful mood, but it didn't really work.

"Of course, you know I've never let you down" he chuckled. "But I don't know, there's something about him, but I can't put my finger on it" Zack continued, his thoughts going back to the Lieutenant "He gave me bad vibes the minute he gripped up Sayuna like that; I mean he obviously doesn't care about making a good first impression" he related.

Sephiroth didn't say anything, even though he silently agreed with Zack. He didn't understand Jann's preoccupation with Sayuna, but he surely didn't like how he expressed it, whether he had legitimate reasons or not. Remembering how Sayuna winced in pain when Jann grabbed her face had instantly made him angry, and before he could stop himself he was already moving to handle the situation. Perhaps it was the instinctive reflex to protect a female; he knew he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt any of his group in any case, but he felt somewhere deep in his chest that he had personally given her priority and not just because of her being a woman. Not knowing if his feelings were normal, he put his thoughts on reserve.

A few seconds later, the cadet came back in, throwing the big cases on the large counter one by one. Cloud and Sam got up first to get theirs, and then Sephiroth and Zack followed. Sephiroth's case being the longest, the cadet struggled a little bit to hand it over the counter. Once everyone had their gear, the cadet saluted them, and went back to idly standing behind the counter. They went over to the table in the room and unpacked their cases; Sephiroth never liked carrying his sword around like that. So strapping on his back harness, he secured the Masamune inside it. The sword nearly six feet in length hung only a few inches from the ground, Sephiroth's height making up the difference.

"When do we report to HQ?" Cloud asked once he was done strapping his Murasame to himself

"There's not much to say about the situation here, it won't be necessary to report anything until tomorrow" Sephiroth answered flatly.

As if a bad wind blew in on cue, another cadet entered into the room, standing erect in attention.

"General, we have a call for you from ShinRa's lab tech from Professor Hojo" he announced "You can take the call in the next room"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth, inwardly seething at just the very sound of that two syllable name. That man was the last thing on the face of hell that he wanted to deal with and instantly the scraps of a good mood he had left were gone with the wind.

"Looks like ol' doctor creepy tracked us down" Zack sighed.

Sephiroth didn't really hear him though and he bitterly brushed past the cadet right on over to the next room. There was a large lcd screen belonging to the video phone, and he pushed the little red blinking button to receive the call. Sephiroth scowled bitterly when Hojo's fat red face came into focus on the screen.

"My, my, aren't you looking well Sephiroth" he grinned. Sephiroth went icy.

"What's the matter, I thought you'd be somewhat glad to see me, considering how long it's been?" Hojo mocked sarcastically.

"What do you want Hojo?" Sephiroth snapped, trying to keep his voice even. This man was the only breathing thing that had any significant effect over his nerves at all, it was powerful, and Sephiroth despised him for it.

"Now, now, Sephiroth. I didn't expect you to be so irresponsible; in fact I know I've taught you better than that. You know you were scheduled for a study of the adjustment to your Mako treatments" he continued. "Did you think you'd get out of it, by skipping off to your next little mission without telling me?" he scolded in his ever taunting voice.

Sephiroth remained silent, holding back from saying something that he would definitely mean to say to the older scientist.

"Come now, your almost thirty years old, I know you know the way things work by now"

Sephiroth glared hotly at the screen, only to be washed over with disgust, as Hojo's little calculating eyes danced in amusement. He was enjoying each and every reaction he elicited from him. It brought him to the days when he was young in the labs, trapped in a glass cage, all the while Hojo staring at him jotting down notes on his pad.

"Well, not to worry, I'll handle everything when I arrive" Hojo added. Sephiroth's brow raised into his hairline.

"Arrive?" he repeated, unsettled by what could be the response. The sweaty faced man grinned evilly in delight.

"Well, indeed, your case study is important Sephiroth, but aside from that, I am sure you know that the poisonous components that the rebels are using in their weapons haven't been identified, therefore I'll be examining that and I'll take care of you as well"

Sephiroth was inwardly fuming, but he could not show his frustration to Hojo, sadistic as he was. He kept his composure and regarded him coldly.

"So be it, just make sure to stay out of my way" he warned. Hojo chuckled, narrowing his eyes through his completely round glasses, the light casting a glare on them.

"That isn't anyway to treat your father, you know I've only made you stronger, everything I've done was for you" Hojo replied in mock empathy.

Sephiroth clenched his fists tight, his line of patience being crossed, and he could no longer listen to this anymore. Without saying a single word, he shut off the video receiver, relieving himself of the other man's taunting face. He could almost hear Hojo's wheezing laugh echo in his mind, knowing he allowed him to get to his nerves. Hojo loved to be hated; he fed off of it, his one pleasure in life.

Sephiroth took a moment to compose himself. He was feeling a little weary, still somehow he knew sleep wouldn't claim him easily. It was always a fight to be won with everything and for Sephiroth; the simplest ones were the hardest.

Once he calmed down, he went back to join the others in the other room. Jann Lee had apparently gotten back from the barracks, as he was now conversing with Zack, who Sephiroth noted wasn't too thrilled by the expression on his face. As soon as Zack noticed the General's presence, he wasted no time ducking behind Jann, to walk over to him.

"Oh, we've got word from Miss Nishidaki, sir" Zack said, "She's found a guest house and the driver is ready to take us any minute now"

"I see, that was shorter than I expected" he replied, though he was actually relieved

"Well, I'm glad she didn't take long, I'm starving" Sam observed.

"I'm surprised she didn't run into any problems, it's not like she could easily pass for a Wutainese native" Jann interrupted, ignoring the disdainful glares being directed at him.

"Well I guess the locals have better judgment than you think" Cloud shot back.

Sephiroth and Zack smirked as Jann glared at the blonde. He wisely changed the subject.

"Everything's been prepared for you, as far as the investigation sir".

"Alright then there should be no problems" Sephiroth considered, "Tomorrow then Lieutenant" he said, heading toward the door. Cloud, Zack, and Sam treading closely on his heels. They left Jann alone in the room and hurried to catch their ride, all of them worn out from the day.

They climbed into the back of the jeep, darkness finally taking over the sky, eager to see how she made out.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**About 45 minutes earlier **

Sayuna drew in a steady breath as the young girl approached the gate. The air grew a chill in it, and the wind had started to kick up just a bit. She closed in on herself, trying to reclaim her warmth. She brought her attention back to the girl when she stopped just in front of the gate; she bowed and looked to Sayuna curiously.

_"Dochira-sama de irrashai-masu ka?" _she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Sayuna introduced herself quickly, explaining to the girl that she was looking to stay there, as well as four other men, and that they were there on official business.

The girl looked at her strangely, but she continued with her story. Sayuna knew very well that she was looking very odd. It wasn't very often that a woman would be asking to stay at a guest house unless she was looking for work, however the girl continued to listen, possibly surprised at Sayuna's use of Wutainese.

A few raindrops started to fall, interrupting them. The girl looked up for a moment before bringing her attention back to Sayuna.

"_Ame ge futteiru ne, Doozo ohairi kudasai"_ she said. Sayuna sighed in relief as the girl opened the gate, and she followed her up to the house.

"_Tokoro de, onamae wa Kaori desu" _she introduced. Sayuna smiled to her.

"_Hajimemashite, atashi wa Sayuna desu. Doozo yoroshiku"_ she replied.

The warmth from the inside enveloped her again. Following the girl, Sayuna quickly removed her sandals at the platform, and stepped inside. The house seemed much larger from the inside, and was nicely decorated. Kaori lead her to a small sitting table in the center of the room and asked her to wait.

She did what she was asked and sat down at the table. The whole of the house was the shape of a perfect square. From where she sat, she was right at the entrance of the courtyard, which lay in the center of the house like a tranquil oasis. Sayuna watched the rain fall softly to the ground, since the doors screening off the courtyard were opened. On both sides of her there were short hallways, going off into the other areas in the house, and across the courtyard she could another section that was dimly lit though she couldn't make out anything else.

The sound of little shuffling footsteps alerted her again. Kaori and a much older woman walked toward her, feet gliding across the wooden floor. Sayuna stood up again and bowed to the older woman who was looking her up and down, with a peculiar expression. Sayuna was very used to the expressions she received from people during her lifetime. She understood she looked a little different, even though she was half Wutainese; she had learned to expect curious glances. The strange looks would almost instantly turn into looks of understanding when she opened her mouth though, her accent and fluency unable to leave doubt as to her origins.

The older lady, Sayuna presuming her to be in her fifties, zoomed in for a closer examination. She had a warm face, hair tied up in a neat bun, and she was dressed in a long white kimono decorated with red bead accented leaf designs. She came in close and Sayuna noted how short she was, but she had a cheerful expression to her relief.

The older lady started off thanking Sayuna for coming, and she apologized because just recently one of her girls she had hired left to get married. She feared that she wouldn't be able to take care of five people in her guest house, being short-handed. Sayuna took a second to think about it. For some reason, she had an inkling that Sephiroth wouldn't mind it all, being the type to adore privacy. Besides that, she would be doing all the communicating with the women anyway, so at least it wouldn't get crazy for her and she'd be able to help them take care of the guys anyways. So with that settled in her mind, she assured the lady that everything would be fine.

The lady was grateful, and she began to show Sayuna the rest of the house. She introduced herself as Mari Yasuda, a veteran in the guest house business, and hoping to retire soon. She explained to Sayuna how guest houses were starting to lose business lately in this area of Yorokobi, being that most people were more attracted to the more glamorous center of the village, and how traditionally different those guest houses in the center of the village were compared to those in this area. The women had grown more flirtatious, earning those guest houses in the central part of the village a risqué reputation, and Ms. Yasuda seemed none too pleased with the changes.

She continued to ramble on as she took Sayuna through the house. She stopped to show her each of the bedrooms; there were actually eight bedrooms in the entire house, each one having its own bathroom. The rooms were a comfortable size, two were master rooms, and pretty private. You could see the inner courtyard from any room, a feature Sayuna really liked. She couldn't wait to see it when the sun was up, but she could she the pond and fountain at the center of the yard, and a cherry blossom tree which was still in bloom stood next to it.

After she was shown the dining room and kitchen, Sayuna felt pretty confident that this place would work out. She didn't want to go to all the other sites anyway, nor did she want to keep them waiting too long to get back to them. So it was decided, and she let the driver know.

As expected, Ms. Yasuda was delighted to see the Gil note, but she was honest enough to only ask for what was needed. She was a bright and cheery lady, Sayuna thought to herself, however Kaori on the other hand hardly said anything the whole time. She seemed disturbed for some reason but when she caught Sayuna glancing at her she'd smile as if there was nothing wrong.

_"Jyaa ne, otokonotachi wa onaka ga tsuita no darou kara shokuji wo tsukuri-hajimeru, Kaori san, tetsu datte kudasai"_ Ms. Yasuda said.

_"Hai"_ Kaori replied, following her into the kitchen.

Hearing them ready to prepare dinner, Sayuna offered to help but they scooted her out the kitchen, telling her to rest. She figured that she could pick a bedroom for herself before they arrived, getting the one that offered the best view to the tree in the courtyard, but anywhere was good because from the house's square shape you could see it from any angle, and if anyone's bedroom screen was open on the opposite side, you'd be able to see in their room too. Older Wutainese houses were made like that; perhaps it made it easier to see where everyone was in the house, but the center courtyard was the best feature, making it the perfect place to sit in the garden and look at the stars without leaving the house. Cherry blossoms always gave her a fuzzy feeling and she kept daydreaming about how beautiful it would look in the morning.

Sayuna threw her bags on the bed for now, she could unpack those later, and she didn't feel like it anyway. The room was dimly lit by the lanterns in the room, which were electric, but designed to look like they were old and valuable. Sayuna took off her socks, relishing the feeling of going barefoot. She slid her door screen shut and jumped on the bed, even though she didn't plan on going to sleep. The rain outside had reduced enough to a drizzle and she could only hear its light pattering on the roof.

Yuffie came into her mind and she wanted to talk to her, just wanting to make sure she was okay, even though she knew Tifa would take care of her. Her PHS didn't have service in this area so she couldn't call her, nor was she sure if she was allowed to call her, somehow she doubted it knowing she had to be discreet. She was careful not to mention anything to Ms. Yasuda and Kaori about the real nature of their business. Maybe she would ask anyway if she could just check on her sister, maybe they wouldn't mind. A slight frown grew on her face, maybe not.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The sound of tires on gravel roused her up from her nap. Sayuna bolted up, cursing the pillows for tricking her into falling asleep. She looked over the room to find the mirror, hastily standing in front of it, fixing her hair and everything. Once she was together, she started to leave the room and she caught sight of a pair of house slippers by her door. One of the ladies obviously must have put them there so she slid into them, pleased they fit so well.

Sliding her door open, the tantalizing aroma of food hit her like a wave, and her stomach started to growl in response. Instinct told her to follow her nose to the dining room but she figured she better go see about the guys first. She walked up to the hallway to the front room and Ms. Yasuda and Kaori were standing near the front entrance, sticking their heads out to peek at the new arrivals.

_"Kimashita yo"_ Kaori announced once she saw Sayuna, indicating that they had arrived.

Sayuna nodded and went to step past them outside to look herself.

_" Haa, ookina otokonohito desu yo, takusan taberaru" _Ms. Yasuda said, clicking her teeth. She tapped Sayuna's shoulder, getting her attention.

_"Shokuji wa dekimashita yo"_ which meant dinner was ready.

Sayuna sighed and went to go meet them at the gate, while the two curious ladies kept staring from the door. She could see them shuffling with their gear, grabbing it out of the jeep, and she noticed they all had their swords strapped to their backs now. Sayuna gasped out loud, mostly in amusement, when she seen how dramatic the swords were in their size. It must've been a SOLDIER thing, perhaps a technique to intimidate their enemies.

Zack and Cloud got out the back, and Sam followed. Sephiroth was already out, standing beside the driver side window discussing something with the driver. Sayuna ran up to open the gate for them, smiling because she felt somewhat relieved to see them. Cloud and Zack returned her smile with equal force as they stopped in front of her.

"Did you miss me?" Zack smirked playfully, patting the top of Sayuna's head as he walked by.

"Hmm, well I missed Cloud" Sayuna played on, giving Zack a wicked little grin. He faked a heart-broken expression.

"I thought we were tight, Sayuna, that's so cold" he said woefully.

"You look like you made out okay" Cloud observed.

"Yeah, I hope so" she replied honestly "Everything seemed pretty good so far".

"Please let there be food" came Sam's pleading voice. Sayuna looked at him.

"Yup, dinner is ready, I'm hungry too" Sayuna said.

"Great, I'm loving this already" Zack announced.

The guys all stood around Sayuna silently, as if expecting her to do something, and she felt a little confused. After a second, she snapped back to her senses, forgetting that she was in effect their communication line.

"Oh, right, sorry" she muttered, leading them inside.

Sephiroth was still talking with the driver so she went ahead and brought the other guys inside. Ms. Yasuda and Kaori were standing in the main room, side by side, and they seemed slightly taken aback when Sayuna came in with them. They smiled uncomfortably at the men, looking over the weapons, and overall their demeanors seemed to have changed instantly. Before Sayuna could anything, Sephiroth stepped in behind the rest of them and the two Wutainese ladies paled uneasily.

An uncomfortable silence started to pervade the room but Sayuna broke it hastily.

"These ladies are the managers here" she said, turning to the men, "This is Ms. Yasuda and she's Kaori" she quickly introduced.

Making it evident enough for the ladies to understand, they bowed gracefully to them on cue, and the men mimicked their actions minus the gracefulness.

Ms. Yasuda nudged Kaori on the side a little bit, as if to remind her of something. Kaori jumped a bit, but quickly focused back on Sayuna.

_"Heya wo misete-agemashoo ka?"_ she said. Sayuna gave her a quick nod and turned back to the men again.

"Uh, we'll just show you to your rooms first so you can put your stuff down" she told them, getting nods from each.

After settling a few more things with Kaori, the girls both showed them a room. Kaori took Sephiroth and Zack, and Sayuna took Sam and Cloud. Sephiroth was given one of the master rooms, and Zack took the second on the opposite side of the courtyard. Sayuna had the room between Cloud and Zack, which were all on the left side of the house, while Sam took a room a door away from Sephiroth on the right side.

They all seemed pleased with the rooms, Zack was already bragging to Sam about having a master room, even though Sayuna could only guess what Sephiroth thought. The next immediate focus was right on dinner and Sam, Zack, and Cloud were in the dining room in no time. Noticing the General hadn't showed up, Kaori asked Sayuna if they should wait before serving them, but Sayuna told her to serve them anyway, knowing that they were hungry and she would check on Sephiroth.

Sayuna watched as the guys faces lit up when they were presented with an impressive course of grilled steak cutlets and teriyaki chicken, rice of course and some steamed vegetables. Ms. Yasuda piled up the food high on their plates and Zack started to turn on the charm. Surprisingly, Sayuna noticed that Ms. Yasuda seemed to be taking an instant liking to Zack, once again smiling cheerfully. Kaori remained quiet though, offering up shy smiles here and there.

Sayuna, eager to join in on dinner herself, set off to see what Sephiroth was going to do. She skipped across the courtyard to Sephiroth's room and knocked on the screen lightly.

She didn't hear anything so she slowly slid open the screen slightly, peeking in at the same time. She couldn't see him through the small space she opened so she knocked again, a little harder this time.

As before, she didn't get an answer, so she slid the door open more, finally seeing Sephiroth sitting on the side of the bed. His hands were gripping his head tight, his hair was falling over his shoulders like a silver curtain, and his eyes and teeth were clenched as if he was in pain. Sayuna got concerned but she didn't want to barge in on him like this, especially with the Masamune being just next to him on the bed. She weighed her options and just decided to speak.

"General, are you alright?" she asked quietly. He gave no indication that heard her so she asked again, a little louder this time.

He opened his eyes slowly, and raised them to her. He looked angry to Sayuna and instinctively she started to back away a little bit. He stood up, focusing on her, but the shadow of hostility she thought she saw in his eyes that second had left. The pressure of his gaze was still very strong however, so she found herself shifting her gaze down as usual.

"I'm fine" he finally said, "However I have a lot of work to do so excuse my decline to join you at dinner" he explained. She nodded uncertainly.

"Well, if you'd like to eat in your room, I could bring it for you" she suggested somehow sensing that work wasn't quite the reason. He had to be hungry after all that time. Could it be that he was uncomfortable eating with other people? She couldn't be sure, but it had to be something.

"That isn't necessary, don't trouble yourself" he replied.

"It's really no bother at all, please sir, you should eat something, and it's been a long day" Sayuna pushed. "It's okay if you want to be alone, I'll just bring your food to your room every time as long as we're here, at least until you're ready". Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it suddenly, looking over Sayuna contemplatively.

He was silently analyzing her again, an action she was starting to get used to, not that it made it any less uncomfortable. Perhaps she was being too bold, implying his state as a loner, but she was genuinely saying it out of concern for him. Thankfully, he seemed to understand her motives and he gave in. She made a quick job of bringing it to him, while it was hot, and he thanked her graciously.

Late that night, long after everyone migrated to their beds quickly after dinner. Sayuna sat up in her room, in the dark, with only the moonlight lighting the room through a small window on the wall over her bed.

She couldn't sleep, there just too many racing thoughts in her mind. She was here, really and truly here in Wutai, at the doorstep of her past.

_Just how far… am I going to go…before I can't…hide anymore? _

A swift wind blew through the crack in the screen door at Sayuna, the force of it causing it to slide open wider, and she abandoned her thoughts to re-close the screen. As she pulled to shut it, it wouldn't give, and she kept tugging hard at it. She moved and tried it from the outside, checking to see if anything had gotten on the track it rolled on. Not seeing anything and getting exasperated, Sayuna pulled it roughly, leaning up against it.

She heard the wooden floor creak loudly beside her and feeling someone's presence behind she swung around. At that moment the door released and she was sent flying violently to the ground. She let out a startled cry, looking up to see Kaori hovering over her, looking down on her. She stood there creepily still, her long dark bangs were covering most of her eyes, and her hair messily spilled over her kimono. The moonlight lit up Kaori's expressionless face. She just stared at Sayuna and Sayuna didn't know what she was doing. All of a sudden, Kaori just turned her face and looked out toward the courtyard. Sayuna could see her mumbling something to herself and struggled to hear her.

_"Naan da…kage ka. Yuurei ka to omotta"_ was what she said, barely a whisper.

Sayuna looked at her in utter confusion, trying to grasp what she meant. She had said,

"Oh…, it's only a shadow; I thought it was a ghost". Kaori didn't even spare Sayuna a second glance and she walked right past her, down the hall. Sayuna sat there on the floor, dumbfounded and she turned back to watch the girl's slowly retreating figure. It was only when the moonlight shifted that Sayuna made out the outline of a dagger that the girl gripped in her right hand.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**Yeah, I'm ready for some action too. I'm going to speed up the pace and get to the nitty gritty of this story. I thank everyone for being patient and please keep reviewing. I've already made out the outline for the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but I'm not gonna make any promises about when though. **

**I've also been running into some problems uploading doc's on the website, so that sucks…Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. thanks **


	10. Subtlety in Motives

**A/N :So let's get on with the show**

Chapter 10: The Subtlety in Motives

The first remnants of morning came mixed with the fog. Without a doubt, after the events of last night, Sayuna didn't find it too easy to sleep. She came up with a few reasons for Kaori's behavior, considering that the girl may just have been sleepwalking, even though she did appear very coherent. Whatever it was, it didn't help Sayuna's nerves any that that girl was walking around in the middle of the night, mumbling strange things, and wielding a sharp dagger. In fact, she had stayed up even longer just to make sure Kaori wasn't stalking anyone else. If Sephiroth found out, she didn't know what he might do, and she wondered if it would even be a good idea to tell him at all. Telling him didn't seem at all appealing, so she decided to drop it for now, and maybe she was jumping to conclusions too quickly anyway.

Everyone was alive this morning; no one had suffered from stab wounds, which was a good sign. After a satisfying breakfast that Ms. Yasuda and Kaori made for them, they all got prepared to go to the bombing site near the base. Sayuna wasn't sure what they'd expect from her once they got there but at least they considered her useful.

Once the jeep came they all crowded in, Sayuna keeping her place next to Cloud as usual, a trend that the others had begun to slowly notice. She couldn't help it though, Cloud made her feel more comfortable. Zack was charming and funny, a good back-up if Cloud wasn't around. Sam was cool but she wouldn't necessarily hang around him and Sephiroth, well he was just difficult. Sayuna pictured him just like an iceberg, 90 hidden beneath the surface, while the whole mass was cold and impenetrable.

At the same time there was something gentle about him, something that made her feel safe, for now at least. She watched him sit firm and aloof in the front of the jeep, sparkling emerald orbs watched the damp scenery outside in detachment. She broke her attention away when Zack started to call for the General's attention.

"Seph, hey Seph". The silver haired man slowly turned to face Zack, looking bored.

"Yes, Sinclair" he said, voice relaxed and partly devoid of interest.

"So, what exactly should we be expecting to find?" he asked. Sephiroth shrugged briskly.

"Anything that could tip us off as to the true identity of the rebel group, such as execution of attack strategy, clan insignia, and the volume of casualties" Sephiroth explained. "All those things have the most specific bearing on finding who and what we're up against".

"I see, so if those guys are right about the Shinobi then everything we find in the investigation should lead us right to them" Zack observed.

"Technically speaking, it should clarify things, however the Shinobi are no easy players, they plan well so don't expect this to be a walk in the park, so to speak" Sephiroth said, as if reading Zack's mind.

Sayuna sighed quietly as they continued to talk. She always could feel her mind start to blank out whenever they talked about those subjects, totally oblivious to how it affected her, after all it was their job. They didn't know it, they couldn't, but each and every time made her heart shrink. From anger or sadness, perhaps even fear, it was all becoming more evident now that she would eventually have to face it.

_That's why I'm here…_

She had put herself in this position, knowing full well of that the consequences could be dangerous, fatal even. When the chance was given to her to refuse, she couldn't.

_So why can't I accept it?_

Sayuna gazed dreamily out the window. The fog floated in the damp, humid air. The jeep rocked steadily as it sailed over the dirt and gravel beneath and her body aimlessly followed the movement. She fell out of her trance when she heard her name.

"With Sayuna's skills in weapons, we could probably use her help at the site as well" she heard Zack say before she brought her eyes to him, slightly startled into attention.

"You think she'll be able to get clearance" Sam said beside her.

"She needs none as long as I allow it" Sephiroth snapped irritably, "The Lieutenant may be head of the establishment, but he is still directly subject to me"

Sayuna didn't bother to clarify anything so she just went back to her window staring. After that everyone pretty much got quiet. There wasn't anything left to ask about so they remained that way until they got to the site.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon pulling up, the car was almost instantly enveloped in a smoky haze, and the smell of fire and rubber was heavy in the air. They weren't far from the main base, only about a mile away, and she had heard the guys talking earlier about this place being a holding area for certain supplies. The area was surrounded by dense greenery, one would not have even been aware anything was even here. Once they stopped and got out, Sayuna followed them deeper into the grounds, scanning the area silently as she went.

There was debris lying all over the forest ground, patches of hot soil steamed from its recent extinguishing, and one of the buildings up ahead had a nice chunk of it missing. They were moving towards the building and Sayuna could see another small group of men, possibly Soldiers standing up ahead.

It wasn't until they got right up to them that she could smell a horrid and familiar stench lingering on the air. Nearby the Soldiers were recording the dead that were lying in rows, covered with sheets on the ground. There weren't many of them, there looked to be about fifteen, but it was still a sorry site. She frowned to herself as she watched one of the Soldiers briefly uncover one of the deceased, studying the pale, cold profile of the body, and then mark something on a pad before recovering the lifeless form with the sheet.

They continued to follow Sephiroth in their usual line, moving pass that disturbing scene until they reached the nearest building, or at least the portion that was still standing. There were actually several buildings in the establishment, only one that Sayuna could tell had been damaged, apparently in some sort of explosion. That building was to the right of them so she could easily see the extent of the damage. The front corner of it had been blown off, but that was it, and it didn't look like it was beyond repair either.

She only had time for a quick observation, hurrying to follow them inside the building they were heading to. Sayuna fought off a disturbed feeling that welled up in her stomach when she seen Jann Lee up ahead, glancing over some charts in his hand until he saw Sephiroth approaching him. He performed his formal salute, holding it until the General waved him off. This time Sayuna got a better look at him. He was dressed in a black uniform with golden studs at the shoulders. His top was short sleeved and of course, like most Soldiers, his biceps were impressive.

Sayuna personally didn't understand how these men survived in those uniforms in such a climate. It was so warm and humid, as well as damp. She was dressed in white shorts and a sleeveless silk lavender kimono top, and of course her cute little backpack (no woman can go anywhere without some kind of bag) but she still felt hot, borderline miserable because the room they were in wasn't even air conditioned. Pushing her slight discomfort aside at the moment, she stood behind her favorite Cloud and commenced paying attention when Jann Lee approached them.

"Good Morning to you all" he greeted, strolling closer with his hands behind his back.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant" Sephiroth replied languidly, "Do you have the area lay-outs ready?" he asked. Jann held up the charts in his hand over his head and waved them.

"I have them right here" he replied, handing them over. Sephiroth took them and glanced over them quickly, very quickly, and tossed them over his shoulder where Zack was waiting for them expectantly. Sephiroth gave a curt nod to Jann, before turning to Zack.

"Sinclair, you'll start over in area 14 and 17, leave 16 and 18 for Riley and Strife, and I'll take care of 19" he ordered each of them. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Jann loudly clearing his throat.

"Uh, excuse me General, but areas 17 and 19 have already been thoroughly investigated" he informed.

Sephiroth turned towards Jann again, stepping around in a peculiarly slow manner to face him. He scrutinized the Lieutenant intensely through narrowed eyes, as if he was investigating his every word, and he didn't say anything for what seemed like the longest time. Sayuna and the other guys glanced between the two men, not sure whether or not to be nervous.

"And from whom" Sephiroth began, voice chillingly gentle, "Were you granted permission to do that?" he asked him. Jann somehow didn't flinch at Sephiroth's tone.

"I thought it would be wise to open an investigation as soon as possible to gather first-hand evidence" he explained coolly, "Only in order to aid you Sir" he quickly added.

Sephiroth looked toward the ground and stepped toward Jann, rubbing his chin.

"So I understand you took your own liberties in issuing an order you had no authority to execute Lieutenant?" he questioned flatly. Jann looked downward for a short moment.

"As head of this establishment, General, It's my primary responsibility to oversee all elements regarding the security and preservation of this area" he replied simply as if he was reading from a script.

"While that may be so, you had my orders regarding the potential evidence" Sephiroth retorted, "And you see, Lieutenant, as you are responsible for this establishment, my responsibilities as General include every facet of the armed forces. You are not to issue any plan of action without my knowledge. Is that clear Lieutenant?" Sephiroth hissed smoothly, his voice disguising all hostility. His response came in the form of a cocky smirk accompanied by a salute and a "Yes, sir understood"

Sayuna watched them, slightly in awe of Jann's behavior. It became apparent to all of them from the get go that the Lieutenant was arrogant, but what really surprised her was that he seemed to somehow be challenging Sephiroth. It wasn't so much what they were addressing now, but it was more subtle. His posture and the way he said things, all of that seemed aimed to the purpose of aggravating Sephiroth, and somehow Sayuna could feel the General's patience with the young man wearing thin.

By then, Sephiroth had decided not to waste any more time on him, though his glare was still piercing through Jann Lee.

"I'll review your results now Lieutenant" he told him, before turning back to Zack and the other guys. "My orders haven't changed, carry on as planned" he said.

On the double, Sam, Zack, and Cloud gave their salute and were moving right on to the duties they were assigned. While they were getting their gear and stuff, Sayuna started to wonder if Sephiroth had a plan for her and knowing him he probably did, but she couldn't help feeling a little anxious. It was an investigation right? She had investigated plenty of things in her lifetime. Why couldn't she go help Cloud out or something? She sighed and started to brew in her thoughts. Did Sephiroth think she couldn't handle something like this? She frowned.

_It's because I'm a girl isn't it?_

Sayuna stood aside as Cloud shuffled with his back harness, and instinctively she helped him put it on. Cloud sheathed his overly large sword in the harness and smiled back at her, noticing the small frown playing off her lips. Before he could say something Sephiroth and Zack came up beside them.

"Hey chocobo head, you ready?" Zack said, sauntering over to ruffle Cloud's head, his attempt failing as Cloud smacked his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm ready" he replied, "But I'm just wondering what we're going to do with my shadow here" Cloud observed. Sayuna furrowed her brow in confusion

"Your shadow?" she repeated. Cloud and Zack chuckled, only heightening her confusion, and Sephiroth also had a faint smirk running across his face too. Zack finally spoke up.

"He means you Sayuna" he announced, "And I'm sure you can figure out why, you've been practically glued to him since we got here" Zack teased.

Sayuna looked consecutively between the three men, searching for something to defend herself, but she couldn't so she looked towards the floor, blushing from embarrassment. Cloud chuckled a little more, patting her on her shoulder. She couldn't help it, Cloud just made her feel comfortable; it wasn't like she liked him or something. Sephiroth decided to cut the fun then.

"Sinclair and Strife, perhaps you should worry about following your orders" he said to them, though his tone wasn't serious. "However, the Lieutenant has recovered weapons left behind by the rebel group" he informed them, turning to Sayuna. "I'm going over there now. Your observations would be appreciated Miss Nishidaki, if you'd join me".

Sayuna nodded in compliance and after that, the group split and she was left with Sephiroth. Jann Lee was waiting for them at the entrance of the room and he started leading the way out to the holding area. Sayuna walked behind the two human towers before her, trying to ignore the anxious feelings welling up inside her.

On the way there, Jann glanced back at Sayuna, grabbing her attention.

"So, where are your parents Sayuna?" he asked.

_I see we're already on a first name basis_, Sayuna thought absently.

"My parents are dead" she answered as plainly as she could muster.

"Is that so…I'm sorry to hear that" he said with empty remorse "When did this happen?"

Sayuna sighed; she just didn't feel like it.

"My mother died when I was very young, I think I was only three years old" she started, "And my father…well I didn't know him but I heard he died too" she muttered. "I was raised by a couple who were very close friends of my mother" Sayuna hastily added, knowing that would be the next question.

Sephiroth looked back at her briefly, his brow raised in that perfect arch, and his eyes investigating her in that way she was becoming more and more used to.

"Would that couple go by the family name of Kawashima?" Jann inquired, looking at her suspiciously when she almost tripped over nothing.

"How did…how did you know that?" Sayuna cried, shocked. Jann smirked at her, deliberately slowing his pace.

"I did a search on you, it's quite routine actually, and interestingly enough, you weren't registered under Nishidaki but you were under Kawashima. So naturally I have to ask where you get that name?" he explained. Was he always so arrogant? Every word coming out his mouth was dripping with sarcasm and of course now she was the center of attention with the silver haired General as well. That was just peachy.

"Nishidaki was my uncle's name. My father wasn't around when I was born so my mother used her half brother's name on the registry" Sayuna started to explain, "When she died the Kawashima's put me on their registry, but since I always knew about the other name, when I left Wutai I went back to Nishidaki"

Jann and Sephiroth silently considered her words for a moment and Sayuna figured they accepted them when they decided to walk on. Or so she thought.

"One more thing …" Jann spoke up again, "The report shows that the Kawashima's died in an accident a year after the war started, but it's strange your name didn't appear on the will as a beneficiary , especially since they didn't have anymore children.

Sayuna had bewilderment plastered on her face. Just what kind of records did he have on her? And how did he learn all of that in just a day after he met her. However he got it, it was sure making her look bad right about now, but he didn't have it all right.

"No, the Kawashima's did have a son who was much older than me, and he had left home by the time I got there" Sayuna corrected. Jann stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh really, what was his name?" he demanded.

"I don't know" she replied biting her lip, "The Kawashima's never talked about him because they disowned him for something he must've did, and besides that I don't think I've ever seen him and if I had, I don't remember. As for the will, I don't know anything about that. When they died, I left for Yorokobi". She explained to them, exchanging small glances to Sephiroth, who was no doubt logging in every word. He expressed no emotional reaction whatsoever; his face remained stoic and soft.

"You must've been very mature to be able to support yourself on your own?" Jann observed curiously.

"I suppose I was" Sayuna answered quietly. Jann moved on, striding next to the General as they neared the holding area. He suddenly shook his head and laughed quietly, looking back at her.

"I can't figure you out yet Sayuna. You keep yourself shrouded in mystery" he chuckled, finally looking to Sephiroth.

"I'm afraid we have a lot to learn about your interpreter, don't we General?" Jann observed. Sephiroth continued to look straight ahead, walking with slow graceful strides, his hands clasped behind his back. He threw Sayuna a small glance.

"For the first time Lieutenant, I'm afraid your right" Sephiroth replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**At the Docks**_

"Professor Hojo" called a ShinRa officer, "The helicopter is ready for departure to the site; I trust your flight here was okay?"

Hojo wobbled up the ramp to the landing pad. His shiny black hair was placed in a low short ponytail and his bushy eyebrows were raised over his glasses.

"Humph, there's a very large rat about on your jet" he stated abruptly to the officer, "Swift and clever perhaps, but not very smart"

"Sir…?"

Hojo stopped next to the confused officer before he went past and grinned suspiciously.

"It's been hiding in the cockpit; you should hurry and catch it before it starts any trouble" he said before brushing past the man into the helicopter.

Once the helicopter took off, the officer looked over to one of his comrades, who was standing nearby on the landing pad.

"What the hell was he talking about?" The other officer just shrugged.

"Who knows, I heard he's real whacked; I don't know how ShinRa trusts that guy" he replied. The former officer shrugged as well.

"Well, you think we should check out what he said? He may have been hinting something" The latter officer clicked his tongue indignantly.

"Look, you can take your chances but as for me, I don't really wanna know"

They both nodded and decided to leave it alone. Once they locked up the jet in the aerial base, they went about their business, completely oblivious to the lone caped figure creeping off behind them into the shadows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bombing Site, Area 14**

"So what do you think happened here, Zack?" Cloud asked, kicking some debris out of his path. Zack furrowed his brow.

"Obviously, an explosion" he retorted sarcastically. Cloud picked up a small piece of rubble and threw at Zack's head, missing him when he dodged.

"Yeah, believe or not, I got that" Cloud replied, "I mean, what do you think was the motive for the rebels attacking here. I mean, the plans for the new reactor aren't even here, why would this place be a target; it's just a lab" he observed. Zack shrugged.

"That's a good question and I'm hoping the answer is around here somewhere, so don't cross your fingers"

Zack walked over near a particularly large hole in the wall, attracted to a reflection of something moving in his eye, and went to investigate it.

"It looks like they used a small range explosive that wasn't too powerful, there's not a lot of damage" Cloud said, thinking Zack was paying attention.

When Cloud looked back, Zack was struggling with a heavy concrete slap that had fallen.

"Hey Cloud, could you give me a hand with this?" he groaned, pushing against the slab. Cloud strolled over, looking over Zack curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, helping him push.

"I thought I seen something" Zack answered plainly.

"Seen something like what?" Cloud nagged on.

"Don't know"

With a few rough heaves, they both managed to push the debris out the way. In the back of it, was a large metal vault that was partially blown off.

"I think we might be getting somewhere" Zack chuckled, brushing the dust off his hands.

He stuck his head inside the blown off portion of the vault so he could see inside but it was pitch black. Zack frowned and shouted to Cloud.

"You've got a flashlight on you right?" he asked.

Cloud groaned and turned around, pointing to his pack.

"Yeah, get it out of my pack" he said.

Just as soon as Zack moved his head out of the vault, three daggers came flying out the wall, narrowly missing his head and they bounce right off Cloud's sheathed sword. They both reached for their swords, holding them defensively in front of themselves, and waited.

They heard something clank against the other side of the vault door and then there was silence.

They held their position for awhile until they heard a low beeping sound coming from the other side of the vault. Zack tensed up.

"You hear that?" he asked, stepping back from the vault. Cloud backed up too.

"Yeah, I think we need to move".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yes, I know, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Too much life gets in the way when you're trying to write. But I do have an excuse because a thunderstorm took out my phone line so I couldn't get online to post and I got some more writing done, so the next chapter will be posted much faster. Please keep reviewing, and I sincerely thank all my reviewers. Please keep it up, I need the encouragement.**

**Oh and about the Japanese translations. By suggestion, from a nice reviewer, I'll put the translations at the end of chapter. **


	11. Of Shadows and Secrets

**Chapter 11: Of Shadows and Secrets**

**A:N/ Whew another chapter, you probably didn't think it was possible did ya.**

**Oh ye of little faith. Well enjoy and review**

_**Bomb Site, Holding Area**_

Sayuna watched quietly as the small pile of weapons were arranged neatly on the long table before them. Once they were laid out, she swept her gaze over the lethal instruments one by one, Sephiroth and the Lieutenant doing the same.

There was a collection of what appeared to be miniature shurikens, cut in a circular swivel shape, and six sharp points. It was meant to be thrown, but Sayuna could tell it wasn't the type of shuriken that would return to you. Other than those, there was one medium sized katana and a short common dagger, nothing particularly special about them. The thing the caught Sayuna's eye however, was an unusual long, wooden shoot, which was laid out last in front of them. It was only about a foot long and was carved into a round tubular shape. It didn't look like a weapon at all, but rather, a wooden pipe but something was strange about it.

Jann Lee came up from behind her and Sephiroth and grabbed one of the shurikens, displaying it to them in his hand so they could get a closer look. Sephiroth gave it a cursory look before returning his eyes back to Jann Lee, but Jann turned his attention to Sayuna.

"How much do you know about poison tainted weapons, Miss Nishidaki?" he inquired blatantly and somewhat forcefully. Sayuna blinked uncertainly.

"Well…I've definitely worked with them before" she trailed off, "But there is such a large variety of them, it's hard to be specific when you ask a question like that" she stated honestly. Her reply drew a quiet snort from Jann as he ran his long fingers over the point of the shuriken, his eyes scanning over her carefully.

"Well then perhaps you could help me specify this" he said, reaching behind himself with one hand and grasping the wooden pipe-like object, tossing it to her before she even realized. Sayuna scrambled a bit but her quick reflexes kept the item from smashing onto the floor. She shot the Lieutenant a look of disapproval that as expected went disregarded.

Actually she was glad for the distraction, her nerves were bad, and as much as she had liked to blame the Lieutenant and his blasted background check on her and all his blasted questions, she knew it was her own doing. Sayuna had first hand experience in understanding that whatever you do comes back to you, it's only a matter of when, and she had been lying **a lot**. She just didn't know if it was really working for her yet.

Once she got her composure, she examined the pipe closely, feeling out the smooth lines with her fingers. She tapped it, easily determining the wood was hollow, but it felt weighted. The two men watched her intently as she brought the pipe up to her nose and sniffed at it several times, her brow crinkling in slow recognition.

"This is from an ash cherry tree" Sayuna announced, pretty much to herself, not bothering to wait for any response before going back to prying at the case. Neither men bothered to comment, but instead they continued to watch her. Before long, Sayuna felt an indentation along the side and pressed her finger against it, and the pipe suddenly opened in half revealing long thin needlelike barbs that were secured in small grooves carved throughout the case.

Sephiroth stepped up close behind her, leaning over her to examine the contents, and his hair fell over Sayuna's shoulder, tickling her skin. Sayuna felt his warmth close in on her, and absently she stared at the lock of hair that was resting on her shoulder, in awe at how shiny and smooth it was. Without moving her head too much, her gaze traveled up to look at his face, and she watched his eyes, he didn't notice. In her little investigation, Sayuna relaxed herself back into him, finding comfort in Sephiroth's body heat, and the top of her back connected with his heart. The gentle motion of his chest rising and falling could be felt through her shirt, sensually lulling her into a trance, it felt familiar somehow.

The momentary relapse ended just as quickly as it has started when she felt Sephiroth's muscles tense up at their contact and she hastily spun her body to the side, clearing her backside from his proximity. She could feel Sephiroth raise his brow at her suspiciously, and she didn't dare meet him in the eye, so she just _**tried**_ to play it off. He studied her for a short moment then looked back to Jann Lee, who probably was just masking any knowledge of that strange little episode, and thankfully so.

"So I assume this is responsible for the casualties? Since the report shows those men had no signs of trauma" Sephiroth inquired.

"Yes sir, all the casualties were caused by poisoning and we managed to recover that case she has there a few yards away from area 17" Jann explained, crossing his arms over his chest. " We're not sure what the poison is, since my analysis team is still working to extract it, but whatever it is , it took out some of my most accomplished men within just a few hours of them being exposed to it, and they suffered all the way until the end" he spat angrily, curling his fist. Sephiroth regarded him impassively and calmly.

"I understand Hojo was asked to research the components?" Sephiroth asked. Jann shrugged dismissively.

"Yes, but that was by the President's request" he replied.

Jann looked a little disgruntled all of a sudden and he seemed to be chewing on something in his mind, and Sayuna felt somewhat confused by his actions.

"So you knew what this was already?" she asked Jann, wrinkling her brow as she held up the wooden case in her hands. Jann scoffed when he looked back at her, as if she had asked something ridiculous.

"Yes, I knew what it was, that was just a little test on your skills Miss Nishidaki" he stated, glaring impatiently at her. She wasn't surprised at all, that was typical of men in this field. Always trying to figure out if you're worth what they pay for you.

"Oh…, I might be able to…" Sayuna began, but he cut her off bluntly, waving her off.

"I'll get back to you" he sneered, brushing her off coldly before turning his back to her to speak with Sephiroth.

Sayuna shrunk back, unsure of how to interpret the Lieutenant's sudden attitude change. She twiddled her thumbs, watching their backs now that she had been effectively squeezed out from the conversation. They were speaking quietly and she didn't bother to strain to hear them. She looked back down to the poison needles in her hands and she took one of them out the pipe, laying the pipe to on the table to the side of her.

The needle was very thin but at least three inches long, and she rolled it in between her thumb and index finger. These were definitely dangerous. A soldier probably would never see it coming, let alone even recognize he had been hit. Sayuna wondered what kind of weapon was used to deploy them; it definitely wasn't utilized by hand.

Sayuna glanced back at Sephiroth and Jann for a second. They weren't paying her any attention, still discussing business at the moment, so Sayuna decided to take a risk with her curiosity and try to extract the poison. She did need something to put in it though and conveniently, there was a small syringe, perhaps left there from an attempt to extract the poison earlier. Sayuna grabbed it and twisted off the needle head, she knew she didn't need that, she had seen these types of poison needles before so she knew how to extract them.

She had a special device in her bag just for the rest of the task. She had made it at the labs about three years ago for the exact purpose. Sayuna remembered it had taken her months to come up with a good plan for it and how thrilled Lockheart was when it was finally done. She fished the small container it was in out of her backpack and made quick work of assembling the two pieces together, which were a small pump and a tube. The whole thing fit in the palm of her hand and she had various attachments to fit the extractor.

She hooked on the smallest one and picked up the poisoned needle again, since she had put it down earlier. She attached the needle to the extractor and began to squeeze the pump to suck the poison out into the syringe. The trick of it was that the extractor had a hair thin pin in it that worked like a catheter, making it easy to penetrate the needle.

Slowly but surely the poison started to drop into the syringe. It was a clear liquid that was slightly thick like oil. Within seconds, the needle had been extracted, leaving nothing but a pin drop of the poison in the syringe. Sayuna frowned at this but she quickly started working on extracting the other needles that were left in the pipe.

After about two minutes, Sayuna had extracted about 15 of the needles, filling one third of the syringe. She noticed that the liquid had a sweet almost pleasant smell that was familiar to her somehow. She had become so engrossed in extracting the toxin; it wasn't until a firm hand landed on her shoulder and spun her violently around that she remembered what was going on.

"Be careful with that, that's extremely dangerous?!" yelled an annoyed looking Jann Lee, wrenching her arm in a tight grip. The force of his pull made her drop the needle and she almost fell into him, but he had yanked her up before that happened, which added to another sharp pain that ran up her arm.

Sayuna gasped, trying to pull herself free from him but he wouldn't let go, but his grip loosened substantially when Sephiroth was instantly right beside him, boring holes into the man with his heavy glare.

"Let her go _now_" he commanded in a dangerous but calm voice, "There's no need to restrain her, Lieutenant, in fact your actions alone were potentially more dangerous to her than anything else." He said, before bending over to pick up the needle she has dropped.

Jann glanced over at Sephiroth, eyeing him defiantly, and still holding Sayuna's arm. Looking back at Sayuna, Jann smirked at her, and instead of actually releasing her, he ran his hand slowly down her arm.

Great Planets this guy was simply too much. Sayuna glared at him hotly, resisting the urge to kick him straight across the room. He was starting to make her skin crawl, sliding his hand down to her wrist in an almost seductive way, and smirking outright in her face while he did it. Grabbing her wrist, he spread his palm over her closed fist, and turned her palm up.

"What is this?" he asked, making her look at her closed fist with the syringe that she managed to hold on to.

"It's the poison I extracted from the needles" she affirmed, clearly exasperated with him, finally yanking her hand away from him. Jann raised his brow slightly.

"You extracted the poison" he smirked, "Interesting…May I ask how you did that so fast, when my analysis team has been working at it for days now?"

_Sure, but only if you tell me why you're such a jerk first_, Sayuna wanted to say, but thought better of it as she noticed Sephiroth also interested as well.

"I used this" she said, showing them the extractor, "It's a device I designed at the labs specifically for extracting poison. I was trying to tell you that." Jann took it from her.

"Hmm, very clever." he commented, looking over the device "You've got a lot of experience behind you don't you Sayuna? Your talents must have been attributed to you during you childhood here." he stated, handing it back to her.

"Did ol' Hideaki know a lot about weapons?" Sayuna balled her fist, how dare he be so disrespectful.

"Yes, he made them, so obviously I learned a lot from him. But you probably already knew that, right?" She snapped angrily, "After all, why wouldn't you know of him? While you were probably at home, oblivious to everything, my father was spending most of his time away from home, probably training your father to protect his own worthless hide during the war." Jann scoffed.

"And at the same time, planning his defection like the cowardly traitor to the Imperial Force that he was" he shot back boldly.

"How dare you address him that way!" Sayuna cried.

It wasn't like Sayuna to lose her temper; in fact her friends didn't even think she had a temper, but this guy was something else. He was playing cat and mouse with her, trying to bind her into something she couldn't understand, and this was the second darn time he had roughed her up. Surely she had some right to get uptight. She could feel Sephiroth's calculating gaze on the both of them, scrutinizing this new behavior she had exposed, not to mention the personal information. Information she'd soon regret sharing.

Jann grinned widely, obviously finding her feistiness amusing, and he laughed tauntingly. He knew he had struck a chord, purposely and effectively. Even so, all at once he traded his mocking demeanor for a more professional one.

"Look, that's not the point and I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, pretty little peacock; but can you really blame me Sayuna?" he chuckled, "Like I said earlier you keep yourself shrouded in mystery, especially for someone with such a noteworthy guardian, but I think I can change that."

Sayuna was about to say something most impolite until she heard Sephiroth whisper.

"Hideaki Kawashima… the military advisor to the Emperor." the silver haired General trailed off under his breath, his stare was fixed on the floor and his eyes were narrowed in thought. After a second he looked at her sharply, his face suddenly very serious.

"That man was your guardian?" he demanded coldly. Sayuna's face went hot all of a sudden, she may have gone too far, and she definitely couldn't lie this time. She wouldn't dare with the intense glare she was receiving from Sephiroth right now.

"Yes, he was" she squeaked feebly.

_Consequences_

Before he could reply, Jann interrupted again.

"You see General? She's a lot more interesting than a simple interpreter. Don't you want to know her secrets?" Sephiroth didn't comment, he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard him at all; he just scored Sayuna with those eyes over and over.

Sayuna frowned and simply shut up, a new book had been opened, and she was making her appearance in the first chapter ._Don't you want to know her secrets?_ Jann's voice echoed over and over in her mind, giving her chills.

_Who is he...?_

But then a new echo emerged, but it was definitely not from her mind, and from the sudden force that shook the ground there was no doubt that something ugly was the cause of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bomb Site, Area 14**

The noise was ear-splitting and the shockwave was powerful. Zack and Cloud had barely been able to scramble to safety before the detonator went off, practically disintegrating the spot that they had been standing in just mere seconds ago. The ground rocked underneath their feet, starting to crumble away, splitting the second level of area 14 almost entirely in half.

It wasn't long until the two Soldiers were right back on their feet, but even then the thick cloud of dust in the air blocked out the sun from the outside, and it made it difficult for them to see anything. Zack knew that Cloud was in his general vicinity and he looked to find him, stepping carefully across the unstable rubble.

"Cloud" he called out, "You okay?"

Zack tensed when he didn't get an answer right away, though it hadn't even been five seconds, and he started quickening his pace to where he thought he saw Cloud jump to safety.

"Cloud!?" he yelled, starting to become concerned. He heard some coughing somewhere to the right of him and he sauntered over, sighing in relief when he seen Cloud dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered, looking over toward Zack.

Zack moved to come closer to Cloud, stepping over some fallen concrete, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the air whoosh next to him. The next thing he heard was Cloud warning him to "Look out!", and before he knew what was happening, he was locking swords against a masked ninja-clad warrior. Well, Zack wasn't really sure if this person really was a ninja or a warrior, nor did he have time to care. He pushed hard against the ninja, knocking him away, and was ready to come down on him with his Buster Sword. By then, his target had danced nimbly away from that spot and was charging in with his long katana.

Unexpected to the ninja, Cloud rushed in from the side and intercepted him, and Zack followed up, swinging down toward the ninja's feet. The ninja jumped and bounced right off of Zack's blade, pushing of it of it to deliver a swift kick in Cloud's chest, and spun in mid-air with his sword aimed at Zack's neck. Zack dodged easily as Cloud recovered, preparing himself for the next attack.

The smoky haze had started to lift and the light from outside was beginning to filter in, slowly relinquishing the shadows. In effect, Zack and Cloud now got a better look at their opposition, who was standing before them with his katana raised in front of him at eye level. The person was apparently a man, his face and eyes completely covered with thin material, and he was dressed entirely in black. He stood as still as a rock, silently contemplating them.

Zack didn't give him a chance to contemplate to long and was already charging in on him again, consecutively slashing at him in different directions, all the while the ninja constantly dodging with fluid precision. Zack gritted his teeth, tensing in preparation for any offensive maneuver, but it never happened. The masked figure seemed perfectly content to dodge his every move, giving Zack an inkling that he was being toyed with, unless he was just trying to impress him. Yeah, that had to be it.

"_Alright show-off"_ he thought. _"See how ya like this…Wait where's Cloud?"_

Zack barrel-rolled at the ninja, slashing downwards at the masked ninja's knee-caps, only to be dodged when the ninja somersaulted over him, and landed a few feet away. Zack used the distance as an opportunity to track down Cloud, seeing no sign of him until he heard the sharp clash of metal against each other, and he looked down.

Below him, Zack saw Cloud taking on two more masked figures on the first level, and he knew he had to get down there eventually. _Oh great we've got company._ Remembering he wasn't alone, Zack slid his gaze right back to the ninja, but only gaped in confusion when he found the ninja vanished. Instinctively he immediately checked behind himself, ready to defend himself at any given moment of a surprise assault, but found there was no need. The ninja was no where in sight.

Zack didn't want to waste anymore time and hastily went to aid Cloud, jumping through a large hole beneath him to the ledge below. Cloud was up ahead, parrying the strikes of his attackers with practiced skill, and Zack noted he was clearly at an advantage. That didn't stop him from joining though, hurling his whole body at one of the unsuspecting ninjas, thwarting his attempted attack on Cloud. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cloud came in close on the other attacker and gave him a sharp elbow to the chest, knocking the ninja clean off the ledge. Cloud watched as his attacker disappeared off the side and moved quickly to see the results of the landing, but almost immediately had to use the Murasame's blade to shield himself from two small six point shurikens that were suddenly flying at him. Cloud swung out at the first shuriken, knocking it into the wall, but as the second one came at him he shifted around on his heel and deflected it to the ninja Zack was busy with.

Unfortunately for the ninja, he was unable to dodge in time, and he wailed through gritted teeth as the shuriken buried itself into his shoulder. Zack took advantage and tackled him to the ground while Cloud sprinted over, holding the man down by his neck. While the man beneath him struggled to free himself, Zack realized that this ninja's eyes weren't covered like the man they had battled first, he was too busy trying to take him down to notice earlier.

Zack lifted the ninja slightly by his neck and slammed him down onto the cracked concrete floor.

"Who are you?" he demanded, staring into the ninja's sharp brown eyes. Zack wasn't even sure if the man could understand him but he thought he'd try anyway. The man gave Zack a pure glare of hate but started mumbling something. Zack slammed him down again and roughly snatched some of the fabrics covering the man's mouth off, revealing a distinctive scar that ran from his nose down to the side of his chin. Cloud stood over them watching quietly.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Zack inquired forcefully.

Zack expected not to receive an answer, however the nasty glob of saliva was not welcome, and Zack had to fight himself not to reach for his sword. He was working on controlling himself under special request by Sephiroth, knowing he would need it being second to the General, but also because Sephiroth cared for him as a friend. Though Sephiroth wouldn't openly show the depth of their relationship, but Zack knew for a fact that over the years they had become like brothers. That's why as he wiped his face he could say in his mind that he probably was making Seph proud, but he still punched the ninja down hard, that had to at least be acceptable.

The ninja flinched from the blow, staring murderously at Zack, but Zack ignored and turned to Cloud smirking

"All in a day's work" he sighed, earning an understanding smile from the blonde.

Zack was about to pull the ninja up when he heard loud gunshots somewhere from outside and he and Cloud looked up instantly. The distraction caused him to instinctively and mistakenly loosen his grip on the black clad man on the ground. Before Zack had even realized, white had exploded in the back of his eyes as the ninja's foot connected with the back of his head, and he toppled over.

Cloud was right there on the ninja's heels, ducking when he suddenly spun around and sliced at him with a short dagger, much like the ones that nearly injured Zack. Cloud reached out and gripped the man's arm, wrenching it until he released the dagger, but the ninja countered and kneed Cloud in the face. Cloud let go of him, but recovered quickly before the injured ninja gained any distance. In the background, accompanied by more distracting gunfire he could hear Zack shuffling up toward him, and he wondered what was going on outside but he kept on pursuing the ninja anyway.

Cloud was nearly five feet away from the man when the ninja stopped suddenly and turned to face him. Confused by this action and suspicious, Cloud stopped also, studying the man closely. Zack stumbled next to him, his sword at his side, and he waited.

Their eyes widened as the ninja produced a ball of materia from some unknown pocket faster than they could see. His lips curled into a smirk as he threw it to the ground and just a quickly disappeared when he flung himself through a partially crushed window.

Zack and Cloud gave a quick glance to each other and then back to the materia. The second they did, it flashed then absorbed right into the floor beneath it like liquid, filling the room with shadow and light. Immediately the ground began to shake violently, jolting strong shockwaves through the entire building, and they could barely stand.

"That's a quake materia." Zack yelled out, "We've got to get out of here now!"

Chunks of heavy concrete started to collapse, barreling in over top of them, and they leaped to avoid being crushed. They couldn't afford to stay in the building any longer and they sped to the nearest window and they both jumped out. The landing was indeed ungraceful and even though they were already on the first floor, it was still a good ten feet from the actual ground outside.

Zack and Cloud rolled in a tangled heap out of the immediate vicinity of the collapsing building, jumping up and running the rest of distance when they got on their feet, and they stopped a few yards away before they looked back. Well Cloud looked back, but Zack on the other hand was already looking for the source of the gunshots and any sign of the ninjas, and he didn't see any signs of neither yet. However, it didn't take long to realize the chaos was not over yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bomb Site, Outside Holding Area**

Sephiroth was outside before he knew it, Masamune drawn and ready to strike, as soon as he heard the bomb go off. He surveyed the area outside intensely and spotted the large cloud of smoke coming from Area 14. In his mind, he smiled to himself. It would figure Zack would be where the drama started, but at the same time his concern was in the forefront.

He wasted no time in moving towards Area 14, only faltering a bit when Jann and Sayuna finally caught up with him. Jann grabbed a cadet heading to the scene, asking about the situation, and Sephiroth determined to wait, knowing Zack could take care of himself until he got there.

The cadet only explained the downright obvious, making Sephiroth regret wasting his time, and he went on his way having no more information than what he started with. Gunfire erupted near them, causing all of them to look over, and to the right of them a small group of cadets were firing a barrage of bullets into the trees about 60 feet away from where they stood. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes into slits and traced their line of fire, the mako in his eyes glowing furiously, and he made out a couple shadowy figures moving amongst the leaves.

That was all he needed to see and he almost felt relieved; finally there was a lead. The General kept his eyes focused on the figures in the distance, and easily predetermined that they were also heading to Area 14. His course was set without any further doubt.

He moved quickly to his destination, not focusing on anything else, and was just outside the area when he heard the Lieutenant call behind him.

"General, it's been confirmed. A small group of Shinobi has infiltrated the base and I assume that they are thieves if they are heading to Area 14. My sergeant has my orders to guard the perimeter in case they try to escape."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, turning back to Jann Lee and frowning.

"And I assume that since you are able to identify them as thieves, you must know what they are after Lieutenant?" he sighed in impatience.

"The vaults in that area are holding special materia, produced exclusively for use at the new reactors, and the rebels have been trying to get their hands on it." Jann explained.

Sephiroth only felt himself growing more impatient. How much incompetence would he have to deal with? There had been no guards ordered to protect area 14, nor had he heard anything regarding this special materia before, and it was starting to annoy him tremendously. Something strange was going on here and he would mean to get to the bottom of it, starting from the inside out.

"You knew this, yet you haven't ordered these so-called special materia to be moved to a more secure facility? Sephiroth demanded harshly. Jann seemed to flinch.

"Yes sir, I did. That unit was supposed to be arriving today to take them to the base stationed a few miles from here" he answered.

"Then perhaps you should work on your timing, as you see the rebels are prepared and you are not". Sephiroth hissed. Jann opened his mouth to say something but was silenced when the General raised his gloved hand in front of him.

"That is enough, Lieutenant." He started, "As you can see there is a situation on our hands and you are wasting time. Go direct your men at the perimeter and I'll handle this" Sephiroth ordered calmly, running his gloved hand down the Masamune.

Jann, for the first time, didn't look like he was about to challenge his superior.

"Yes, sir" he answered before turning away, but then he suddenly turned back. "And what of the girl?" he prompted, looking at Sayuna, who had been standing a few feet behind them the entire time.

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly as that statement reawakened his memory. He had almost completely forgotten she was still with him, so preoccupied with everything else going on, and once again he found himself getting angry at his own lack of focus.

"I'll take care of my own group Lieutenant!" he retorted ominously, "Attend to your duties"

Wisely, Jann left it at that, and left to carry out his orders. Sephiroth watched until Jann was gone before he turned his attention to Sayuna again, taking a few steps toward her. He must've looked angry or something because he noticed she was taking small steps away from him, her cloud colored eyes looking worried. In all actuality to him, she should have been worried; there were things she knew she shouldn't have kept from him and he wanted to know the reasons.

That issue he would indeed address later, but at the moment there were more important things to handle, and he needed to give her direction. Cadets and guards were on the move all around them and the loud gunfire sounded off through the air. Sephiroth watched Sayuna's reactions to all of this as he closed the distance, expecting slight fear or anxiety, but she seemed to be just as calm as he was. In fact the only thing she seemed to be paying attention to right now was **him**.

"Nishidaki" he called, stopping but a foot away from her, waiting until she met his gaze. "Do you have a weapon?" She blinked at him twice, as if she didn't understand, but then she nodded slowly.

"Good, I suggest you take it out, you may need it." he warned softly.

He watched as she shuffled through her backpack, glancing curiously at the case she brought from it. She took two unique looking daggers out of the case, holding them both in one hand while she replaced the case in her bag, and he studied them while she did so.

They were medium sized blades, perfect for her petite frame, and they looked lightweight. The hilt was made of gold and polished silver, and he noticed the artistic design of a large butterfly engraved in the handle, bejeweled with garnet stones. The blades were made of a nice quality of sharp steel but the tips were made of solid gold, but it looked too thick to him for some reason, like it was multilayered. There also was an indentation along the length of the blades and another along the handle that didn't seem to belong, and he couldn't quite figure it out.

Overall the weapons were beautiful, he thought to himself, slowly looking over Sayuna.

"_Yet it can't compare to her._" A voice said in his mind. Sephiroth shook his head, chiding himself for the direction of his thoughts. Besides that, a weapon, no matter how beautiful is useless unless it's wielded by skilled hands. He only hoped her hands were more trustworthy than her stories.

Once Sephiroth seen that she was ready, after she hooked her weapons to her belt, he turned to survey the building in Area 14 just ahead of them. A smoke screen had been set off as far as he could tell; perhaps the Shinobi were getting a little more technical after all he mused. That is, if they were the Shinobi they were dealing with in the first place. He frowned again in agitation, he needed more information, and he wasn't convinced with the Lieutenant's statements one way or another.

He was ready to go in for himself, find Zack, find the rebels, and get to the bottom of this whole thing.

"Are we going in there?" came a little voice from behind. Sephiroth looked back at Sayuna with a bored expression.

"We?" he started, raising his brow. "My lady, you will stay here. I only meant to see you prepared in case anything should happen while I find the others. That won't take long I assure you."

"Oh, I…right" she stammered, before beginning to kick at the dirt. She actually looked disappointed to his surprise, but did she really think he would let her go, that wouldn't even be ethical from his standpoint. He wanted to be able to control her safety to some degree and he couldn't necessarily do that if he managed to run into some trouble, at the same time he couldn't exactly do that when he wasn't around either.

He didn't know what to do but she was definitely not coming.

"Try not to stay out in the open, but stay in this general area unless it's absolutely necessary for you to move" he directed. She nodded but then her eyes shifted suddenly and he immediately turned around.

A few stories above, Sephiroth caught a glimpse of a black clad figure sailing at full speed out of a window, and disappear in the cloud of smoke surrounding the building. Not but a second later, a bright light flashed within the entire building, and the ground started to rock beneath their feet. They both lost their footing and Sephiroth stumbled to his knee, quickly reaching around to grab Sayuna before she hit the ground. She fell into his chest and he held her there, unable to get any balance due to the violent shaking, and he knew the cause was a quake materia.

The building started to pancake in from the top, instantly making him worry about Zack and Cloud, and he heard Sayuna let out a small gasp of shock. They found their breath when they seen two spiky heads escaping the downpour of debris right on time, crashing and dodging as they landed.

The thunderous collapse of the rest of the building followed as more tremors ripped through the ground, sending rock and glass flying through the air. Sephiroth held Sayuna securely around the ribs, waiting until the tremors gradually dissipated, but he never took his eyes off of his comrades as they quickly recovered from the fall.

The ground at last became steady enough for them to move. Sephiroth paid attention to Sayuna again when he felt her gently trying to free herself from his grasp, secretly he wondered if she liked to be touched, but he quickly dismissed it, bringing her up with him when he stood up. She wasted no time running to Zack and Cloud to check their welfare and he was right behind her. He looked them both up and them before he said anything, pleased when he found only mere cuts and bruises. Walking up next to Zack, he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and nodding agreeably to Cloud. Once they gave him those googley eyes and bright grins, Sephiroth then totally annihilated his only-when-necessary-show-of-rare-compassion-that's-all-your-gonna-get-out-of-me-when-I'm-glad-your-okay phase. It was fine though, they understood him better than most.

Zack of course never let him get away with anything.

"Aww Seph, I knew you cared." He chuckled, "I was worried about you too. As you can see we had some troublesome company and I'm guessing from the gunshots, we're not the only ones." Ignoring everything but the last comment Sephiroth sighed.

"Yes, it appears the rebels have decided to pay us a visit, but the motives are what I'm truly wondering about, and I'm becoming increasingly skeptical of the Lieutenant's adherent knowledge" Zack looked at the General oddly, cocking his head to the side.

"Hmm, so I assume your seeing how this plays out, being that your not hot on some ninja's heels right now" he said with a slight smirk, but they both knew he was being serious. Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I love your perception, Sinclair" he replied dryly, "I'm changing my tactics; something is indeed out of place, even this so-called ambush." Cloud bristled slightly.

"Yeah, I agree something strange is going on here and somehow I got this inkling that those guys up there weren't working together, especially the first one" he observed, getting Sephiroth's attention.

"Tell me, what did you find?"

Cloud and Zack started relating all the details to him, and just as he thought, the pieces didn't seem to fit. The way they described the men who attacked them, didn't seem to fit the category of the Shinobi fighter he'd came across in the past. Besides that, Jann's negligence to secure the vaults left much to be suspicious about. Before much deliberation could be done between them Sam showed up, running toward all of them.

"You guys okay?" he asked looking to the blonde and the brunet, before going to Sephiroth "General, The rebels have retreated but all of them managed to escape. They're heading northeast and the Lieutenant is ready to dispatch a unit to go after them, he's awaiting your orders" he informed them.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, it figured. He would try to sort everything out, at least before…

"Oh, Professor Hojo has also arrived. He's heading to the labs at the Resistance Force's base." Sam added sorely, knowing that was the last thing any of them wanted to hear, the General above all else.

Sephiroth glared at Sam like he had spat poison, but he willed away all thought of that man, he'd deal with that when the time came. He said nothing, turning around and started walking out of Area 14, his group following him. He glanced back at the fickle little interpreter, who was trailing next to her apparent favorite now that they'd been happily reunited. She was more a mystery than anything, just as involved as everyone her and yet still invisible, like a ghost in a crowded room.

A crack in the trees above rang in his sensitive ears. The General stopped, looking through his long silver bangs deep into the trees, all the while the rest of them oblivious. Zack came up alongside him, scrunching his brows.

"Seph, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to trace whatever he was looking at. Sephiroth remained focused on the trees, tightening his grip on the Masamune, and when he did that Zack got the point.

Cloud, upon seeing the former men, walked ahead of Sayuna to see what was going on. The minute he moved, a sharp whistle of fast air skid by his ear, and before he knew it he was calling out Sayuna's name, his voice paired with the horrified voices of Zack and Sam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Senses barely registered in her before Sayuna had realized what happened. Her body jumped at the voices yelling her name, her hand finding a mind of it's own as it cleanly plucked the blade that had meant to snuff out her life mere milliseconds before it accomplished its purpose, and just as cleanly flicked her wrist and hurled it back to from whence it came faster than the human eye could grasp.

No she didn't realize. Sayuna only could fall to her knees, covering her mouth in shock, as she stared at the doubled over corpse of the man who had just crashed from the trees, lying there with his own weapon embedded in his chest. Yet that wasn't what had killed him, at least not first.

Just below the wound of her counter attack, the Masamune pinned the man to the ground through his abdomen, and she scrambled away. She wanted to run as far as she possibly could, but only gained a foot of distance before a firm hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

Emerald eyes locked her right in place, examining her trembling form and tear-filled eyes intensely, and she felt like she could crumble into them. She couldn't think, stares of disbelief were burning into her, and the silence was deafening. They knew now she had killed before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A:N/ Yes, I know long time no update, but this I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with this chapter. I was going to break it in half, and then I change my mind. So this is one long chapter. **

**I figure that I'll be averaging one or two (that's only if I'm on a roll) updates a month. So keep checking in, I'm not giving up yet, I've got hopes and dreams for this story, hee hee. R&R please please pretty please. I love all your support. **


End file.
